My Life My Love
by MirSanInuKag
Summary: Sango has just been cast off by her boyfriend of 3 years, who claims he never wanted her from the start. She meets Miroku, a lecherous but intellegent young man at a local bookstore. Miroku finds out about what happened and vows to make Sango forget.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Second Fic! I promised a new fic and here it is! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Me no own. Fuzznuts!

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

What just happened? Why did it happen? I wish I never met him. Moutomaru. My love. My ex. It's not fair. How could he say he never loved me after what we had? He's gotten angry before, but he's never said those things to me. Why did he have to use me like this?

_--Flashback—_

"_I hate this! I'm sick of my life, I'm sick of you, and I'm sick of my life with you!" he yelled. I, of course, boiled over at him._

"_Well you certainly weren't too damn sick of me when you kept asking me to sleep with you! And if you're so sick of me, then why the hell are you here?!" I screamed back at him._

"_You actually think that I wanted your sorry ass? Oh please! Why have you when I can have so much better? You don't actually think that I could still want you after three years, do you?" he taunted._

_My eyes welled up. I wanted to slap him for saying such things, but I couldn't. I loved him too much._

"_I mean c'mon! You can't be that fucking naïve! The only reason I stayed with you is because of the quaint little ruts that we had. Really Sango, I could do better. So much better."_

"_What're you saying?! That you have some other girl besides me?" I tried my hardest not to cry. He couldn't really, could he? He can't be seeing another girl!_

"_I guess your not as stupid as I thought. But you're still dumber than I would've guessed. I've had another girl for almost two years now, Sango. I only came back to you for the sex, and even then, it wasn't even worth it!"_

_That was it. I had a sinking feeling. That feeling came to me whenever he was around me, but I ignored it, trying to play the good girlfriend. I trusted Moutomaru with everything I am. Or everything I wanted to be. _

"_Fuck you! If I'm so damn inadequate, then go back to your whore!" I screamed. I knew my voice had cracked when I said that. _

_Moutomaru smirked, shrugged his shoulders and told me he'd prefer a hooker over me any day. And gladly. I guess he really did use me for sex. And I was naïve, for three years. Three fucking years._

_--End Flashback--_

We really didn't have sex, more like physical pleasure. I am still proudly a virgin. But one day my resolve almost slipped. And I sure as hell am glad it didn't.

This event happened a little over four days ago. Although I knew something was going on, I wasn't prepared for what happened.

I slapped him. Hard. And furthermore, I cried. I Sango Tajiya, do not cry. I've cried only three times. Once when my family died in a car/truck accident, another when I broke my arm riding my bike, and this time, when I slapped Moutomaru.

I really didn't want to do it, and that's why I cried. I didn't cry because he slapped me back, called me a bitch, and left me in my apartment sobbing. I cried when I had to hit him, the love of my life.

This was becoming a daily routine. He'd yell, I'd yell, I'd cry, leave, then come back after he fed me some bullshit lie about how he never meant what he said.

I really didn't understand what I saw in him. Sure he was smart, well-built, and handsome. Maybe that was the problem. He was too handsome for my own good. Yes, my own good. I never loved him for his smarts or his mind. I'm not even sure I loved him for his body. Maybe it was the way he would talk to me. He'd never listen to what I had to say, though. But I didn't care, because I loved him. And I thought he loved me.

Apparently I didn't know how wrong I had been from the very start.

A/N: So? Was it okay? REVIEW MY STORY! I also have another one called 2 Weeks. REVIEW THAT ONE TOO!! I'm such a retarded monkey! 00


	2. The Day Begins

A/N: Sorry! Homework, chores, enslaving the universe. You know the drill.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?

Chapter 2: The Day Begins

This is really getting to me. Was that really what he thought of me? Why would he stay with me if I displeased him so much? I wasn't an overly wealthy girl. I worked at a bookstore that pays me extremely well, since I'm the only one working there. I love books. I loved them ever since I was young, because I love to learn about something new.

Anyway, maybe that's why he left. Somewhere deep inside, I know I going to regret this, but I miss Moutomaru. He was my first love. And possibly my last. He gave me my first kiss, my first everything. I can't help but miss him. The only thing keeping me from begging him to return is his cheating on me. For two years, I was deceived. I guess it's my fault though. I should've known.

Anyway, as I'm on my way to work, I can't help but let my mind wander a bit. Why couldn't I see what was going on? Was I really that shockingly naïve? Or was I simply blinded by the love and trust that I felt towards Moutomaru? I already know my physical status as well as my intellectual so I know that wasn't it.

I wasn't as thin as those fake modern models in magazines read today, but I wasn't overly large and bulky. I know I had more of a man's build than a woman's, but I still held a feminine shape, although not as voluptuous as I would've liked.

I considered myself a fairly intelligent person, intellectually wise. Clever, though I was, I wasn't a brainiac that knew everything. My friends came to me when they needed a mother type figure to lean on, as I was told I was very smart.

I parked my car in front of my bookstore, Fukai Mori. I never really knew what that meant, but in reality, I didn't give a damn because I loved working here. I was treated like family by the middle age couple that owned the store, and their seven year old son, Tokami. They sort of adopted me, if you will, since my family was gone. The job paid well and the hours were reasonable.

I walked up the short stairway leading toward the entrance. As I made my way into the store, I was rushed by a small bundle of fur.

"Sango! I've missed you so much! Did you bring me any candy?" Shippo. A little fox demon with a big appetite for candy.

I nodded my head, smiling at the small kit. "Of course! I'd never forget your candy, my handsome fox!" I reached into my purse and pulled out a big chocolate bar and handed it to him. His bright green eyes lit up with a level of youthful joy that I'm sure only he can achieve.

"Thanks! Oh, I almost forgot! Kagome and Inuyasha are here to see you!" The eager kit grabbed my hand and dragged me toward his adopted parents, then ran off to enjoy his candy. Kagome was my best friend and I regarded her as my sister. Her fiancé, the ever ranting half-demon Inuyasha, I considered a brother. They had long ago adopted Shippo as their son. Inuyasha, who secretly cared for the kit, probably more than anyone, gave Kaogme an early wedding present, a.k.a. an adopted Shippo.

"Sango!" I looked toward the unmistakable voice of my best friend and smiled at her happiness. Kagome, it seems, is always happy and cheerful. No matter the situation, she always finds the rays of hope and light, which makes her perfect for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, before he met Kagome, was always angry and aggressive. I admire Kagome for her ability to love every thing no matter the circumstance. Kagome somehow changed Inuyasha, and I think, he loves her mostly because of her seemingly almost impossible feat of taming his wild heart.

"Sango how are you doing? It's been a long time!" Kagome enveloped me into a large hug. I giggle at her spirit.

"Kagome, what're you doing here? Don't you have a wedding to plan?" I playfully scold. She giggles.

"Of course, but I had to come and see my best friend! So, how is Moutomaru?" My face drops and Kagome's instantly sobers.

"Kagome, Moutomaru... cheated on me. We are no longer together." I state. Kagome's lips press into a hard, thin line. I somehow suspect that she's angry, not with Moutomaru, but with me.

"What?! He did what?!," Inuyasha roared, his golden eyes flaring to life. "Why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Kagome glared at her soon-to-be mate and efficiently silenced him, though not fully calming him down. Then she turned to me, her cinnamon eyes drilling holes.

"Sango why didn't you tell us, tell me?," Kagome asked calmly. I cringed at her obviously angry tone. An angry Kagome is not something to be taken lightly.

"Yeah, I would've killed him! You know me!" Inuyasha blared.

"Which is why I didn't tell you," I interrupt, "I didn't want to spoil your wedding planning, and I knew you'd worry over something as silly as this." Kagome continued to stare at me. "How long?" she asked.

"How long what?" I questioned.

"How long was he cheating on you? Do you know?" My shoulders drooped even more. "Two years, Kagome." Silence.

Inuyasha blows a fuse. "TWO YEARS?! TWO FUCKING YEARS?! DAMN IT!" One thing about Inuyasha. Like his girlfriend, I know he cares about me more than I could hope for. Being a dog demon, Inuyasha has his territories. Kagome, Shippo, me, anything he considers family. He will chase after, and most likely kill anything that stands in between him and his territory.

Kagome quickly lays a hand on her raging hanyou, calming him down with a simple touch. "Sango, we have to go, but I came to invite you to my wedding as the maid of honor." She smiles warmly at me. I instantly cheer up. "Of course! I'd love to!" I hug Kagome and say my good-byes. I move over to Inuyasha who accepts my embrace, but whispers in my ear, "Don't think this is over. You know Kagome will be over at your apartment along with me. We are going to have a very long talk about that bastard and this 'cheating' shit."

"Yes, Inuyasha," I say through a grin of understanding, "I know." He 'fehs' and walks out the door carrying Shippo, who waves at me. _'I better thank kami for that hanyou.'_ I somehow convince myself.

"Kami, what was all that racket?" Mr. Sakawa calls from the upstairs storage room. Mr. and Mrs. Sakawa are the people who own this bookstore. Mrs. Sakawa scurried from another room and meets me in the main library section.

"Sango, dear, how are you? Are you feeling well? How is life treating you? Are you sexually active yet?" I chuckled at Mrs. Sakawa and embraced her tightly. This is often the morning routine. I chat with Mr. Sakawa, Mrs. Sakawa asks me if I'm sexually active, I laugh, and then I start my shift.

"No Mrs. Sakawa. Not yet. Not since..." I trail off. Mrs. Sakawa gives me a knowing look and hugs me comfortingly.

"Not since Motoumaru, huh? Well dear, did you ever let him, uh, you know? Oh, what is it you young ones call it today? Uhm—oh! 'Hit it from the back', I think?" she stutters. I burst out in full blown laughter over her last comment. Mrs. Sakawa looks at me in confusion before laughing with me.

"No, I never had sex before. I'm still a virgin, Mrs. Sakawa." I somehow manage through my laughter. Mrs. Sakawa gives me a stern, but amused look.

"Good, because I never liked him anyway. Now, who were your friends, dear?" she asks. I grin at the thought of my best friends.

"Oh, that was my best friend, Kagome and her fiancé, Inuyasha. They came to invite me to their wedding this winter." Mrs. Sakawa's eyes light up.

"A wedding! I absolutely adore weddings! May I come? Please? What part do you have?" I smile at her eagerness. Mrs. Sakawa absolutely loves anything concerning romance of any kind.

"I dunno, Mrs. Sakawa. I'll have to ask Kagome, although I'm sure she'll say yes. As for my part, I'm the maid of honor." I smile proudly. Mrs. Sakawa squeals.

"Ooh, the maid of honor?! Wow, Sango! You'll look beautiful! I'll help you pick out everything! I'll even—"Mrs. Sakawa was cut off by Mr. Sakawa scolding her from upstairs.

"Naomi, leave the poor girl alone! Quit harassing her!" he yells from upstairs. Mrs. Sakawa scowls at the room in which her husband currently inhabited. I giggle at the bickering couple.

"Tsukuyo, stay out of this, you old goat!" She yells back. Mr. Sakawa grunts something about over enthusiastic women and his age being reasonable. I laugh out loud. Mrs. Sakawa giggles with me.

"Well, dear, I better get going. I have some errands to run for my nephew's homecoming this weekend. Oh, which reminds me, I forgot to ask if you would like to come. My nephew is coming home from his first year of college for his winter vacation and I'm having a sort of mini celebration." she states somewhat casually. I can tell she really wants me to come by the way her eyes plead with my mind.

"Um, okay. Sure, I have nothing else to do anyway." I answer. She squeals again and envelops me in a bear hug. Mrs. Sakawa is not a light woman, so she practically crushes me whenever she hugs me. But I grin and bear it for the moment, since I'm used to it.

"Okay, Sango dear. I'll see you later! Make sure Mr. Sakawa stays out of trouble for me!" she calls out the door. Mr. Sakawa grumbled from upstairs. I nod and wave to Mrs. Sakawa.

"Uh, Sango? Can you come and he-he-,"Mr. Sakawa starts from upstairs.

CRASH!

"Uh, never mind." He finishes. I shake my head and dash up the stairs.

"Mr. Sakawa are...you...alright. Oh, Mr. Sakawa not again!" I moan. Mr. Sakawa is known for his clumsiness around heavy things. He was currently sprawled across the floor covered in a new shipment of children's books.

"Damn, that hurt worse than last time." I ran over to Mr. Sakawa and helped him out of the massive pile of books. He stood up, thanked me, and told me not to worry about him.

"I'm gonna go back down stairs, now okay?" I call over my shoulder. Mr. Sakawa grunts.

I made my way down stairs and stood behind the cashier desk. I pulled out my manga and read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About thirty minutes later, I got tired of reading and decided to make sure the books in our store were in order and ready for customers.

As I made my way back toward the graphic novels, I noticed a young boy around my age. He had beautiful black hair that was tied into a rat's tail at the nape of his neck. I also noticed that he sported two small golden hoops in each ear.

He looked to be about twenty-one, give or take a few years. Although his back was turned, he was attractive. _Very _attractive. I suddenly found myself wanting to know the color of his eyes, although I didn't know why.

I hadn't realized I was staring until he turned and looked at me. I actually blushed at the color of his eyes. They were some sort of blue or purple, though not exactly. Maybe an indigo. Anyway, his eyes were extremely hypnotizing.

He walked up to me, and I froze. I felt like running, but my feet were rooted to the ground. I know I was at least four shades of red by now. I didn't even realize he was standing in front of me until he said my name.

"Sango. That's beautiful. Can you help me Sango?" his voice was like velvet.

"H-h-how did y-you..." I stammered. I wondered how he knew my name. My question was answered when he pointed to my name tag.

"Oh." I stated non too intelligently. He grinned the most beautiful grin I've ever seen.

"Sango. Can you help me?" he asked again. Something flashed through his eyes, but I didn't really notice.

"Uh, may-maybe," I stuttered, trying to control the raging heat on my face, "Are you looking for something?"

The boy grinned again. He grabbed my hand and led me toward the back of the store. I gulped. _Why was I following him? What was he planning? And why is he so god damned sexy?_

I paused at my last train of thought. Did I really think he was sexy? I didn't even know him! I'm not supposed to like another guy already. Not after what just happened with Moutomaru.

"I need help finding a book." He finally said. I shook my head and cleared my mind.

"Oh, okay. What's it called?" I asked warily. The grin he wore currently seemed... perverted.

"I dunno. It's... a series of some sort." He stopped in front of a section of books and pointed.

My eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! I'm really sorry on the updates. I've been busy.


	3. Talking

Chapter 3: Talking

I don't think I've ever been more insulted in my life. Sure this boy was cute, but when he groped me—after leading me to the store's Kama Sutra section—all thoughts of possible gentlemen-like qualities disappeared.

Before I—or he—knew it, I had rounded and left a nice imprint of my hand on his face.

I stomped back to the register, my cheeks on fire. But even still, I had felt a small jolt when that boy had groped me. I'd never been touched that way, except by Moutomaru, and even when he did it, I didn't get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

What exactly was I feeling?

As I contemplated, I hadn't realized the boy from earlier had came to the customer service desk. Only when he said my name, did I look up, glaring.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He simply grinned and handed me a book: '10 Simple Ways to Discovering Your True Love'.

I glanced at the book, then at him, and then back at the book. I didn't know what he was playing at, but I felt a sudden pang of jealousy. I didn't know why but I felt I needed to know why he was buying the book.

"And why, may I ask, are you buying this, you pervert?" I asked abruptly. He shook his head, startled, like I had just woken him up from a daydream.

"Hey pervert, what's your problem?" I asked. He shook his head again and grinned.

"Why, nothing, my lovely Sango. I was just admiring your boundless beauty."

My cheeks flushed. Never in my life had I been so… flattered. I was usually thought of by everyone as one of the guys.

Everyone except for Kagome and Inuyasha.

I hadn't really ever thought of myself as… attractive.I quickly rang up the book and handed it back to the boy.

"H-here, take your book and leave." I stammered. He took the book, but not before lightly brushing my hand with his fingers.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

"And then he grazed my hand with his fingers. Kagome, I don't know what to do! I shouldn't be feeling like this over a—a—a complete stranger!"

After work I decided to visit Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, in a previous life during the warring states era, fell in love with a strong, but very amateur miko—Kagome. He and his half brother, Sesshomaru were inuyoukai lords over the western lands their father—Inutaishio—left to them before he died. Now, in the modern Tokyo world, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha held on to their heritage, defending it from other lords wanting to take it over. Each had inherited a huge mansion derived from their past.

"Sango, remember what I told you about meeting your one true love?" I shook my head sheepishly. "Love will always find you if you don't give up. Most of the time it finds you in the strangest places. Just look at me and Inuyasha."

As if on cue, Inuyasha shouted from the kitchen, "Kagome! Where's my Ramen!" Kagome sighed.

"Didn't Satsuki buy more!" She yelled back downstairs, where the kitchen was. Satsuki was one of the cooks at the mansion.

"Wench! I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Don't call me a wench! After all this time, you're still calling me a wench! I can't believe you!"

"Bitch! I can call you whatever the hell I want! Where's my Ramen, dammit!"

"Inuyasha! Does Ramen mean more to you than I do?" Inuyasha didn't respond. I could hear a faint growl coming from Kagome.

"I dunno! It depends on how much Ramen there is!" he finally shouted back. We could practically hear his smirk, even though we all knew he didn't mean it. Kagome's face twisted in anger.

"_I'll. Be. Right. Back_." She ground out before flying down the stairs. Various sounds of slapping and violence from Kagome sounded from downstairs.

"How _DARE_ you! Inuyasha, you make me sick! I can't believe you love Ramen more than you love me!" Kagome wailed.

"Ow! Dammit Kagome, that hurts! Why are you pulling my hair, you stupid girl?" Inuyasha yelled.

I made my way downstairs toward the kitchen. I was met with an almost comical sight, had it not been for the look on Kagome's face. She looked ready to kill.

"That's it! No more Ramen for you, Mister! I'm telling Satsuki not to buy it anymore!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha's face fell.

"W-what! Your in MY house! You don't live here! You can't tell me what to do, wench!"

I was highly amused watching them go back and forth. Of course I knew Inuyasha would never think of hurting Kagome.

"Yeah, well after we're married, I plan to leave you broke." Kagome smirked. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Oh really? What if I plan to leave _you_ broke?" Inuyasha sniffed arrogantly. Kagome pouted.

"That's not fair. You're always taking advantage of me."

"Feh, stupid girl. Serves you weak humans right." He snorted.

"Whatever." Kagome affectionately scratched behind Inuyasha's ear. It twitched happily.

"I'm still here you know."

I grinned as Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the ever rising blush on their faces.

"So, where's Shippo? I haven't seen him," I stated looking around for the small fox.

"He's at mama's. She insisted he come over and play with Sota while she bakes cookies." Kagome said.

"Feh. She didn't even ask if I wanted some," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Stop pouting. You know she'll send some over." Kagome responded.

She led me over to the giant sized couch in the living room. We plopped down and Inuyasha growled about how Kagome ignored him, so she invited him to lay his head on her lap, something he couldn't refuse.

We talked about work, family, and to Inuyasha's dismay, boys.

"So, tell me more about that boy from work, Sango." Kagome urged.

I swallowed thickly.

"Uh, well, there's really not much to tell," I started. "He groped me, bought a book, flirted, and left."

"He did WHAT!" Inuyasha bellowed, lifting his head from Kagome's lap. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! That reminds me! Weren't we were scheduled to talk about this Mouto-bastard?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha, let Sango talk and stop interrupting. Now, what were you saying, Sango?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, like he was going to respond, but instead opted for Kagome's lap when she reached for his ear.

"Anyway, he groped me."

Inuyasha snorted.

"And of course I slapped him. But I couldn't figure out why he did it. He doesn't even know me!" I was utterly confused. What I wouldn't give for a mother. But I have Kagome and Mrs. Sakawa, and that was more than enough. But still, I'll always miss my mother.

"Maybe he likes you. Ever hear of love at first sight?" Kagome reasoned.

"Yes. So anyway, about your wedding…" Inuyasha perked up a bit and Kagome visually beamed.

"Feh. What about it?" Inuyasha replied casually, as if it didn't matter. I knew better.

"What do you mean What about it?' Inuyasha, you're getting married! What do you want to do? What do you want to see? Are you and Kagome considering pups?" I asked feverishly. Inuyasha and Kagome flushed at the last question.

"Well, um, Sango, Inuyasha and I have decided that we're gonna hold off on the pups. We have Shippo. Maybe when Shippo gets older, we'll think about it." Kagome stammered. I grinned.

"Yeah. And, uh, anyway, once she marries me, her life span will increase, so there ain't any hurry."

"I know. Well I gotta go." I said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "And by the way, Kagome, Mrs. Sakawa wanted me to ask if she can come to your wedding."

Kagome looked at her mate, who shrugged. "Sure! The more the merrier! We'd love to have her! Oh Sango, I almost forgot. Do you want to go shopping with me? For the wedding, I mean? Rin and Ayame will be here, and I'm sure they miss you."

"Sure. When?" I ask.

"Uhm… this weekend. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will be shopping too." At this Inuyasha burst in.

"Feh, stupid bitch. We're not going shopping. We're going… hunting for supplies," he countered. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, dogboy. Well, see you this weekend, Sango. Be careful on you way home!" Kagome called as I made my way toward the door.

"I will!" I called back, as I exited the mansion.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

As I pulled up to my apartment, I realized something.

_When that boy groped me, I…I sort of… liked it. No one's ever made me feel like that before.'_ I shook my head at my thoughts. _Whatever. It's not like I'll ever see him again.'_

I walked up the stairs toward the apartment's mailbox. I live in a beautiful apartment complex. I really live in a condo, but every one of my neighbors refers to them as apartments, so I do too.

I collected my mail from the metal box, and looked at the letters I had received while walking to my apartment.

"Hmm, let's see. Bills, bills, more bills, a letter from Mrs. Shiroshi, and… my college forms!" I said aloud.

I had applied for a college as soon as I left high school. I decided that if I was going to make it on my own, that it required and education. I also decided to open it later. I wanted to specialize in martial arts and defense, since I come from a long line of warriors and demon slayers.

I made my way to the door and stopped short. There was a huge bouquet of roses, my favorite flower at my door, along with a card. I opened up the card and read what it said:

_Dear Sango,_

_I really need to talk to you about what happened a few days ago. Please, you have to understand, I didn't mean anything I said. I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I was angry and upset and I took everything out on you. You do need to know the truth, though. I love you with every thing that I am and I hope that one day, you forgive me._

_Love,_

_Moutomaru_

My chest tightened with hate, bewilderment, and most of all regret for ever opening that damned note.


	4. Reminiscing

_**Chapter 4: Reminiscing Part 1**_

Why did I have to open that letter? Why couldn't I just predict who it was from and avoid these feelings? What did Moutoumaru want? Why is he writing to me, asking for forgiveness after all he's done to me?

Pain, bewilderment, and worst of all, loneliness was slowly seeping into my heart. I missed Moutoumaru. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed him. I missed how I felt when I had him. I missed how for those three years I thought he belonged to only me, I felt wanted. Not that I was, according to him.

I walked up to my room, unlocked the door, went inside, and sagged down the closed door. When I felt myself touch the ground, I began to think.

_Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just leave me alone?_ I looked at the roses. They were the most beautiful deep, dark red. I didn't have the heart to throw them out, so I went to the kitchen and grabbed a vase to put them in.

Winter was fast approaching. The air was continuously dropping degree by degree every day. Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding would soon be here. I was, at first, jealous because my friends were so deeply in love.

Then, as time went on, I became overjoyed for them because they had found a love that most spend their whole lives trying to find. Their love ran so deep, it ran through time. They found a love that transcended time. Even in our previous life, Inuyasha and Kagome were in love.

I, on the other hand, fell in love also. It was with a beautiful man, a monk to be precise. I was a demon slayer and was called in to rid a small village of rat demons. I was asked to work alongside the handsome monk and together we would vanquish the demons, and be on our way. I didn't expect to fall so deep…

"_Forgive us, slayer. We didn't mean to call you in on such short notice. Our village has been trying to locate you, but you have been quite elusive. Are you sure you have time to spare?" the village leader asked me. He was a short, balding man, and came only to my waist._

"_Of course. And don't apologize. I have been quite fast. Now, I hear that your village is being attacked nightly by rat demons, correct?" I responded. The village leader nodded._

"_Yes, our village was attacked a few nights ago by rat demons. We've tried everything to rid ourselves of them, but they seem to just spring right back a few nights later. Then we heard of you and your people, the demon slayers. We sent out men to track down your village, but we soon caught wind of your people's unfortunate demise."_

"_Yes, my family was killed about a week ago by a huge spider demon. I left because I couldn't bear the thought of living in the same village my people died in," _

_The elder hung his head in sympathy and apologized for treading on such a sensitive subject. I nodded solemnly and thanked him for his pity. "Now, I also heard I was supposed to be working with a… monk, I believe?" I continued._

"_Yes, a young monk. He is an excellent exorcist, and was sent to us by another village not far from here. Come, and I'll show you to your room._

_I followed the village leader to a big inn-like room. He stepped aside and introduced me to my temporary comrade._

_He was certainly handsome. He had the deepest black hair I'd ever seen. It looked like he took the night sky, plucked all the stars out, and used it as his hair. His eyes were so deep a blue, that they looked violet almost. He was wearing a dark violet robe over a black bodysuit. I notice a golden staff next to his bedroll. I also noticed that he had a glove that was covered by beads on his right hand._

"_Kind monk, this is to be your new comrade. She is a demon slayer, and a very skilled one. We hope that you and she will be able to rid our village of those pesky rats. We offer our greatest gratitude." With that said, the village leader left._

"_So, you're a demon slayer? You're very beautiful. Tell me, what is your name?" My head turned quickly to find myself face to face with the handsome monk. I hadn't even heard him get up. I gulped at our closeness._

"_My n-name's Sango. Yes, I'm a demon slayer. And I assume you're a monk?" I stammered, blushing at the approving glance he gave my body before focusing on my face._

"_Yes, I'm Miroku. Tell me Sango, have you always been this beautiful?" I blushed even more at his forwardness. Before I could even answer, I felt a distinct shape on my backside. My face reddened with embarrassment. I rounded and slapped him across his cheek before he had time to move away._

"_Pervert! Who the fuck do you think you are! How dare you grope my ass, you bastard! _

_Do you not have any consideration!" I screamed. Despite the red, blazing handprint on his face, he let out a deep chuckle. I instantly stopped my raving to glare suspiciously at the monk. He seemed happy that I slapped him._

_He lifted his head to look at me through those dark eyes. Eyes that seem to be laughing at me, despite the stinging print on his face. He gingerly walked over to where I stood and took my hands in both of his._

"_W-what are you doing?" I squeaked nervously. My heart was pounding in my chest. I almost felt bad for slapping him._

"_My dearest Sango, will you do me the honor of bearing me a child?" (I couldn't resist!)_

_My face colored up again. I yanked my hands away and slapped him again, this time on the other cheek. I knew I slapped him hard, because my hand was burning. I ignored the pain and stalked out of the room into the dusk air._

_:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:_

_The sun was setting, leaving a hint of the afternoon breeze in the air. I found an old bench and sat down as I thought about the monk's hand. I felt something round and hard when he groped me. I guessed them as the beads that encased his glove. Probably prayer beads, seeing as he was a monk._

_I snorted at my last thought. Some monk. What kind of monk goes around groping women? Although his gestures made me extremely uncomfortable, I grinned despite myself. I had to admit that I felt somewhat… flattered. No one had touched me like that before._

_I remained silent as I felt him sit down gently next to me. I looked to the sky. Small points of light were beginning to emerge. The night wasn't far off. All the monk and I had to do was wait._

_I scowled as I heard him speak._

"_Lady Sango. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did." He said._

_I didn't respond. He sighed._

"_Please, Lady Sango. Forgive me. I acted utterly barbaric. I should have known from the first moment I saw you that you deserve to be treated with respect."_

_I looked at him. He looked utterly disgusted with himself. His eyes seemed to speak words as they bore into mine. I don't know how I knew, but I could tell that he was truly sorry._

"_Please Lady Sango, could we start over?" he asked. I studied his face. He did seem really apologetic. I nodded._

"_Okay. So, where are you from?" I replied. He was about to answer when we heard a huge crash sounding off in one of the neighboring buildings surrounding ours. Debris flew everywhere as screams of young children filled the air._

"_Hold that thought." He said hopping off of the bench and bolting toward the cause of the explosion. I took off right behind him._

_I soon caught sight of the rat demons. There seemed to be thousands of them swarming everywhere and they were about the size of a small Chihuahua. They were vile, ugly beast with midnight black fur that was scruffy looking and matted. Their eyes were blood red and beady and probably would've frozen a regular human in its tracks._

"_We have come!" The seemingly largest rat spoke in a harsh, raspy tone. The other rats squeaked and hissed in agreement._

"_What business do you have with attacking this village? These people have built their homes on open fields and not in the forest, so they haven't trespassed on your home territory." I responded. The rat demon leader hissed in response._

"_We have no reason. We simply wish to have a little fun." I noticed that Miroku had grown strangely quiet since the demons had arrived. He seemed to be studying the way the demons moved._

"_Now, enough! Tonight, we will feast on the flesh of these wretched humans! Attack!" At that word, the rat demons charged into the village leaping onto the smaller residents._

"_Hirakotsu!" I yelled as I tossed it into the air. Hirakotsu is my giant bone boomerang. _

_It's made from the bones of slain demons. It's my favorite weapon and is my most experienced tool._

_Hirakotsu hit a considerable amount of rats and I winced as their sharp voices screamed in agony as they were torn apart a burst into black dust. I repeated my attack and glanced at Miroku._

_He hadn't moved from the spot he was in since we arrived at the site of the rats. His brow was creased in concentration. I grew angry and annoyed. Not only was he not helping, but I noticed something strange._

_When ever I destroyed a rat, two more would appear in its place. They were multiplying. Miroku wasn't helping by sitting on his ass._

"_Miroku! What the hell are you thinking! Help me! These rats are—"_

"_Multiplying. I know." He interrupted. I finished off another rat and stared at him._

"_Have you lost your mind! Why are you sitting there making such an obvious observation?" I paused to fling a rat off of my arm. I wondered why Miroku wasn't helping. Suddenly he rose from where he was sitting._

"_Sango. Stand behind me. I'm going to try something." He murmured. I glared at him._

"_What! What do you mean stand behind you'! You're not helping Miroku!" I shouted back, outraged. But there was something odd going on. The rats seemed to have a ghostly aura about them. Like they didn't really exist, although their attacks were real enough._

"_Just trust me. I won't hurt you. I think I know why the rats are multiplying." He stated calmly while turning to stab a few rats with his staff that were trying to sneak up on him._

_I didn't know what he was playing at, but I decided to let him try his… plan. I moved aside and behind Miroku, sidestepping his beaded hand that was reaching out for my rear. I glared at him and he grinned. Then he turned back to the rats with a look of sheer disgust and determination._

"_WIND TUNNEL!" he yelled I turned my head to look at Miroku, but before I could ask him what he was doing, I felt a vacuum like suction around me. I felt like I was being pulled forward, toward Miroku. I twisted around to resist, and that's when I saw it._

_There was a hole in Miroku's hand. A hole about the size of a chicken egg. It was black, swirling with purple energy, and was sucking everything in its path into it. In, pure horror, I looked to Miroku._

_Miroku seemed so determined. His hair had fallen a little from the tiny ponytail he had it in when I first saw him. His eyes seemed to glisten with concentration, and I could tell that it took a lot of physical control to wield that hole, to keep it from turning back at him._

"_Miroku…?" I whispered. I was really afraid that that hole would turn on me._

_I looked out onto the battle field. My eyes widened at what I saw._

_The largest rat, the leader, was being lifted off of the ground by this… wind tunnel. It was screaming in anguish at such a high pitched voice, I had to fight not to cover my ears. As it was sucked into the hole, I noticed all the other rats seemed to vanish. I was confused and bewildered._

_Miroku dropped to his knees after the large rat had been sucked down. I ran to his side and helped him stand as he leaned heavily on me, exhausted._

"_Miroku?" I questioned cautiously. I didn't want to admit it, but he had me worried. He seemed extremely tired and looked like he was about to drop any minute. I sighed inwardly in relief when he looked up at me and gave me a weary smile._

"_Don't worry, Lady Sango," he said in a breezy but exhausted tone, "I just need to rest. No need for concern."_

_I was about to scoff and tell him off about how I wasn't the least bit worried about him, when he suddenly dropped. All the concern I had tried to push to the back of my mind came rushing back._

"_Miroku!" I rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground. I grunted as I took him halfway on my back and dragged/walked him back to the room we both shared._

_Damn him,' I cursed mentally, what the hell is that hole in his hand? Could it have something to do with those beads I saw earlier?' _

_Questions raced through my mind at a million miles an hour. I had to find the answers to my questions and fast._

_We made it back to the room, just barely standing. Miroku had seemingly gotten heavier on the way. He had better be on his ass with gratitude for me carrying him back to the room. If he wasn't, I planned to knock him on it._


	5. Reappearances

**A/N: Here I am again folks! This chapter picks up again in Sango's normal, now existing life. Just in case some of you are confused about the… elements of this story, Sango isn't actually living in her memory. Her memories are more like a dream, experienced physically and emotionally, because technically, she didn't exist at the time. Her meeting Miroku in her now existing life wasn't coincidental, but more of a destiny-type-thing, if that makes sense. I know I left a lot of important details out in the story, but trust me; it should all come together in the end. **

**Chapter 5: Reappearances**

_I don't know how it happened, but somehow, I fell in love with Miroku. I don't know if it was his fighting skills, his looks, or his intelligence, but it happened. Of course I wouldn't let him know that. I for one, knew for a fact that he had absolutely no feelings for me, whatsoever. How could he? I mean, he groped every single woman he came across. And in front of me too! Then he had the gall, the audacity to ask me to bear his child… again! I really didn't understand the lecher. But me, Sango, fell in love with him; him and all of his flaws…_

The next morning, my neck hurt. A lot. Apparently, I had forgotten to get off the floor last night, and consequently, ended up with a stiff neck. I could hear the joints popping in my shoulders as I attempted to stand upright.

I glanced painfully at the clock hanging above my couch in the living room, my muscles protesting the effort to work the kinks out of my neck. I had that same dream again. The one where I view my past life as a demon slayer. The clock read 6:02 a.m., but my body felt like it was much earlier. I sluggishly made my way to the kitchen, intent on finding out what day it was.

The calendar read that it was Friday, and that it was also the last day of autumn. Kagome's wedding was in little over a month and I still hadn't figured out what to get her for her wedding gift. I still had all month and tomorrow, since I was going shopping for the wedding rehearsal with Kagome, Rin, and Ayame. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Rin and Ayame. They, along with Kagome and I were best friends in high school. Kagome and I were already friends when Ayame and Rin came into the picture. After we became friends, nothing could tear us apart. I hadn't seen them for a few years due to my moving to a different part of Tokyo when my parents died.

Rin was Sesshoumaru's fiance. I found out from Kagome that the usually icy demeanor that he held was slowly melting away, due to Rin. Like Kagome and Inuyasha, Rin and Sesshoumaru also fell in love in their previous lives.

Rin was just a young girl at the age of six when they met. At first Sesshoumaru kept her around because of the bond she forged unknowingly to his sword, the Life Giving Tenseiga. Slowly, as Rin began to age, she also began to grow on Sesshoumaru.

Before she died, she promised Sesshoumaru she'd come back to him in her next life. Now, her exact form and spirit is loved and protected by Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half brother.

Ayame, however belongs to no one. She's a lone wolf demon, who in her previous life was a wolf demon princess. Now, in her present life, Ayame is a veterinarian for wild and abused animals. Her wolf instincts and caring nature make her perfect for the job. Kagome, Rin, and I are extremely lucky, because Ayame doesn't get time off very often.

I made my way to my bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. Since I didn't have to work today, I decided to sleep in and just be all around lazy today. I considered visiting Kagome and Inuyasha, but decided instead on just lying around and getting ready for tomorrow's shopping. I also knew that I had to prepare for Mrs. Sakawa's celebration of her nephew's homecoming. Tomorrow was going to be really busy.

::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8:::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::

I groaned as I woke up. I didn't even open my eyes, but I groaned anyway. I was really not a morning person at all. I remembered waking up earlier, at about 6:00 a.m., but I went back to sleep.

I was about to sleep again, seeing as the clock read 9:04 a.m., but my stomach rumbled loudly. I remembered that I hadn't eaten in almost fifteen hours, and my stomach made a point in reminding me.

I stumbled out of the warm folds of my bed and put on some decent clothes, then made my way to the kitchen, the icy tiles freezing my feet. I didn't even know what I was going to eat, but something told me that it was going to be quick. I reached into the refrigerator, only to retract my hand sharply when a knock sounded on the door.

Yawning, I walked over to the door, grateful for the warm carpet gracing my toes instead of the tile. I wondered who in their damn right minds would be at my house on a Friday. I was hungry and partially cranky from the dull, but annoying, ache in my lower neck and shoulders from sleeping on the floor upright. I wanted to yell at whoever was banging at my door.

I opened the door and glared at the occupant at my door. The words in my mouth suddenly went away, as if burned from my mouth. There, standing at the door, was Moutomaru.

I didn't know what to say. My eyes widened and I couldn't even speak. Why was he at my house? I struggled for breath as I stared at him wide eyes. He looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him. The same dark brown hair, same deep green eyes, same perfect skin. Same…everything. Even though I had just seen him at the beginning of this week, it felt like forever.

"M…Moutomaru? W-what are you doing here?" I stammered softly. His eyes softened to a soft green, like a fresh leaf that had just blown away by a summer wind.

"Sango. I had to see you. I just came to apologize for everything. I didn't mean anything. I was just angry and confused at myself. You have no idea how much I have missed you these last few days." He said.

I was actually speechless. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Why did I have to answer the door? Were the fates and celestial beings using me as their play toy?

"M-Moutomaru? What do you want? There's nothing here for you! Why did you come back?" I shouted. Moutomaru stepped closer to me. In response, I defiantly lifted my chin. I wasn't about to be intimidated by him anymore.

"Sango, please listen to me. Believe me, I love you. I'll never stop loving you. I'm really sorry." he replied while staring into my eyes. I hesitated. I didn't want to believe him. I didn't want to be sucked into his lies anymore. I promised myself I wouldn't do this with anyone ever again.

But as I looked at him, I realized something terrible. Something so horrible I almost couldn't bear it.

I still loved Moutomaru. I still loved him just as much as the day he and I got together. And I hated myself for it. I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to feel like he loved me, when I in fact knew in my heart that he couldn't care less about me.

"Look, Moutomaru. You deceived me for two out of the three years you and I were together. And for all I know, you could've been lying to me all three years! You even went so far as to _confess_ to me that you were running around behind my back! I don't think—," I was cut off by a loud rumble from my stomach. I had forgotten to eat, damn it.

Moutomaru grinned, his eyes sparkling. "I see you haven't eaten yet. Will you let me take you to breakfast? We can talk this out, you know." He flashed a smile. He still hadn't lost any of his charm.

I was about to reply with a no, but he begged. "Please? I just wanna talk. After that, maybe we can go sit by the big lake, like we used to. Please?" he urged.

For some reason, I couldn't say no. Maybe it was my hunger? _'No,'_ I told myself, _'don't lie to yourself. Face it, you missed him and you still love him as much as you always have, even though he's betrayed you all this time.'_

I couldn't say anything, so I nodded my head weakly. The smile he gave me almost made me crumble where I stood.

"Just let me get my purse, and I'll be ready," I said in defeat. I knew something was up, but I just didn't know what it was. I've learned in past experiences with Moutomaru to trust my instincts. I wouldn't let my guard down completely today.

I grabbed my coat off of a nearby chair and slipped inside of it as I stepped outside into the chilly air. I turned and locked my door before zipping my coat up a little. I was thankful for the added heat. The winter air was starting to pick up, and I could already see my condensed breath billowing out in front of me.

I turned to see Moutomaru patiently grinning at me. He tilted his head as his eyes roamed over my body. I was confused. What was he doing? He never looked at me like that. I raised an eyebrow skeptically. I was starting to become uncomfortable under his intense stare.

"What—what're you looking at? What wrong?" I asked concerned. His shook his head amused at my discomfort. He stepped to where I stood and took both of my hands in his. I blushed lightly.

"Nothing's wrong, Sango. You're just so beautiful; I had no option but to stare." I was suddenly speechless again. I never did know how to respond to compliments, especially his. _'Why is he affecting me like this?'_ I thought in confusion. I simply blushed and pulled my hands from his.

"Look, Moutomaru, I'm flattered. But I told you, we're through. I don't know how many times you've slept around, and frankly I don't really care. I'm only going with you to get something to eat. I'll even pay for my own food." I said tightly. I didn't know what he was playing at, but I was skeptical.

"Okay, Sango, I apologize. Let's go." He replied simply. He grasped my hand and tugged me in the direction of his car. I wanted to ask him what was going on, but my mouth wouldn't work for some reason.

Once inside the car, we made our way to the small café in tense silence. I decided to distract myself and look out the window. The trees were going by in a controlled blur.

"Moutomaru," I started. He glanced at me in acknowledgement, "Why did you come back? I thought you hated me; according to your words the other day." I was really confused. Why had he come back? What did he want?

Moutomaru remained silent as we pulled up to the café, _Fuyu Sakura. _He didn't speak until we were seated and had ordered our food.

"Sango, the reason I came back, was because I wanted to see you. I thought I could live without you, but I thought wrong. Please, take me back." He said in one breath.

"Look, Moutomaru. I—it's not so easy after all you put me through. Moutomaru, I still don't understand why you would do something so low like cheating on me. I've been faithful to you!" I responded. I could feel some…unwanted and suppressed feelings start to appear, but I refused to cry again in front of Moutomaru.

"Well, I didn't know what to do! I was going through something and—"

"And so you went to another girl instead of coming to me," I interrupted bitterly. His eyes glazed over in guilt.

"Well Sango, you couldn't offer me what I wanted what I needed. I just didn't think it was right to come to you. I was angry and hurt and you would've left me anyway."

I bristled at his last sentence. Where the hell did he get that notion? Who said I was going to leave him?

"And where the hell did you get that? So let me get this straight. You bitched and complained _and_ cheated on me because of a personal problem? I was your fucking girlfriend! Why couldn't—"

"Excuse me miss, your food is here," interrupted the waitress from earlier. I flushed in embarrassment. I hadn't even realized I had started yelling or that my food had arrived. I mumbled an apology to the waitress who seemed miffed. Moutomaru would've looked amused had it not been him I was yelling at.

"As I was saying," I started again more quietly, "I was your girlfriend! Why couldn't you come to me, of all people, with your problems? You know I would've stayed by your side. Which is more than I can say for you," I bit off as I started to eat my cinnamon bun. Moutomaru replaced the look of guilt on his face with one of rage and hurt.

"You wouldn't have understood what I was going through! You would've turned me away just like the other!" Moutomaru clapped his hand of his mouth. My eyes narrowed dangerously in his direction.

"What others?! Just how many other girls have you bedded, Moutomaru? Was I one of hundreds, thousands?!" I shouted this time I didn't care about snooty waitresses. I wanted an answer and I wanted it now.

"Look, just calm down. That's beside the point!" Moutomaru said in effort to calm me down.

"The hell it is! I want answers Moutomaru! And where the hell did you get this 'You wouldn't understand' idea? How did you know I wouldn't care? Not only did you cheat on me, you didn't trust me, and you been keeping even more lies from me! Damn it, what else are you hiding from me?!" I shouted, not even caring that we had a small audience.

"Look, I came here to apologize. I don't know how we even got on this subject, but it's in the past, so let it go." He said while taking an exasperated breath.

"Let..it..GO?! LET IT GO?! This may be in the past for you, but it's all too fresh in mind! I'll let the past go alright! You've hurt me for the last time!" I dug around in my pocket for a five dollar bill and slammed it on the table while snatching my coffee from the table.

I heard Moutomaru coming after me after paying for his meal. I felt him grab my arm and squeeze my wrist so hard I knew bruises were going to form. I felt him spin me around to face him, and I felt him kiss me roughly.

What I didn't feel was the hot splash of coffee when I threw it on him, also burning myself in the process. I was so angry and bewildered; I didn't feel the scalding liquid run down my cheek and collect on my shirt. I did however hear Moutomaru's scream of pain and I did see him swiping at his face, flinging the offending liquid off in blind agony.

"Damn it, bitch! I never should've come back! I lied and you fell for it again! I never was sorry. You really are stupid!" he smirked.

I felt myself stiffen, but not in fear. I felt myself stiffen because I knew I had him figured out. He didn't want to apologize. He just wanted me back so he could control me like he used to. He wanted to hurt me and then make it seem like he was doing me a favor by taking me back.

He wanted to trap me again with promises of love and affection, and then snatch them away when I had fallen to deep into his traps of deceit.

Not any more.

I wouldn't allow myself to fall for his tricks anymore. No longer would I accept his deceiving and twisted ways of false love and affection. I refused to be his puppet of humiliation any longer.

"No, Moutomaru, I didn't. That's where you're wrong. I won't allow you to hurt me any more. You've had your fun; are you happy? I now regret the day I ever laid eyes on your disgusting form." I said in frigid, arctic tones.

I turned and waved down a taxi, stepped inside, and made my way home.

I had a day of shopping to prepare for, and that required an empty mind.

**::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::8::**

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? I had to put Mouto-bastard (as Inuyasha has addressed him) in there somewhere. I also knew I had to put some kind of couple interaction in there somewhere, no matter the circumstances of the situation.**

**Secret: Thanks! I love Miroku too! Isn't he sexy?!**

**Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: 'kay! ::hands chapter to you:: take it it's all yours! Just don't slay me! Lol**

**the4divas: Thanks! I appreciate that! **

**kaimi yu ki: I know, sowwy! I can't answer the miroku/nephew thing, 'cause I'd be giving away the story! ::scolds playfully:: don't be dippin' in the kool-aid! As for Mouto-bastard, Sango's gonna try her hardest to fall in love with Miroku! (Not that she has to try very hard) Next chapter is the shopping chapter with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I'm gonna have to figure out a way for that scene. Demons do exist in the real world, but are not really a threat.**

**Miroku's mother of childr: Don't worry! Miroku's gonna be coming up in the chapter after next.**

**A/N: sorry if I didn't get you! I only responded to the reviews from the 24th and up! But thanks to all of you!**

**Fuyu Sakura- Winter Cherry Blossom is the name of Sango's café.**


	6. Saturday

**Chapter 6: Saturday**

I was tired. I was hurt. But most of all, I was happy. I was tired because of today's events. I was hurt because of Moutomaru's second deception. But I was happy because I finally felt freed from Moutomaru. I was happy because I felt like, now, I could live my life without fear of hurting. I was—

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

I was annoyed. Who the hell was that banging at my door at… 10:00 p.m.? Whoever it was, didn't they know that normal people are usually asleep at this time?

"Sango! Open up, wench! I know you're awake! Open up damn it! I swear if you don't open this fucking door, I'll—,"

SMACK,

"Ow! Kagome! What'd you do that for, bitch!"

Apparently, Inuyasha and Kagome were the abnormal people banging on my door at 10:00 p.m. I could hear Kagome scolding Inuyasha for his crudeness.

_Serves him right,'_ I thought, hearing another smack, _trying to knock down people's doors. He'll be lucky if Mr. Myoga doesn't call the police.'_

Suddenly, I was all too aware of the fact that there were other people besides me living in this building.

I groaned as I forced myself to open my eyes and awake from my semi-slumber. I rolled back the warm folds of my bed and stumbled toward the door tripping over a shoe. I nearly tumbled to the ground but grabbed the end of a chair before I could. And in the process of doing that, I know I made a lot of noise.

I finally made it to the door, yanking it open. Kagome, who was extremely angry at Inuyasha, who looked like he couldn't care less, looked at me and instantly went from pissed to pleased.

"Sango! I'm so sorry about the noise! Inuyasha wasn't acting like this until we made it to your fl—," she paused to take in my disheveled attire, "Sango, were you asleep?" she questioned innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"I _was_, until someone started banging on my door," I looked pointedly at Inuyasha who had his eyes closed, trying to ignore us.

"Yeah, well get off my back! It's not like I disturbed anyone. Besides," Inuyasha opened one of his molten eyes to glance at me, "You were already awake."

"You don't know that!" I retorted sharply. He growled in response, trying to intimidate me. I glared at him.

"Yeah, you could've shown a little respect for Sango's neighbors at least! Not everyone likes to stay up all night staring at a wall you know!" Kagome snapped pointedly. This time, the growl from Inuyasha was directed at Kagome, who looked miffed.

"Well, gee, I'm sorry that I have to protect you at night! And besides we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your ass!" he snarled.

I was confused. "What are you two talking about? I for one would like to know why you're outside in this weather, banging at my door at 10:15 at night," I stepped aside to let them in through the door, "Now, tell me what happened."

Inuyasha snorted in annoyance while Kagome's scowl melted and she sheepishly fidgeted.

"Well, um—I was cooking and—um—I had some vinegar in a bowl and a spark flew out and—um—landed in the bowl, and it kinda, well—"

"It fucking caught on fire! Satsuki made us leave because of the smoke! My demon senses were going crazy!" Inuyasha blurted. He glared at Kagome who looked about ready to sob in humiliation.

"Inuyasha! She probably didn't mean to! You don't have to be so harsh on her!" I scolded, walking over to place an arm protectively over Kagome's shoulders.

Inuyasha flinched at the tone of my voice. I noticed his ears flattening against his skull as he sulked. He looked very much like a puppy that had just gotten cuffed by a newspaper for being mischievous. I knew that look.

"Nope, not going to work, Inuyasha. Apologize to Kagome and _maybe_ I'll let _you_ stay here. Kagome, however, will be here regardless, so I suggest you hurry up."

I glanced at Kagome. She looked so upset. Knowing her, she and Inuyasha had probably gotten into another argument and she, as a peace offering, tried to make a nice dinner for the hanyou. A burner was probably on the fritz and sparked into the vinegar, setting it on fire.

"Feh. Fine." Inuyasha said gruffly. I glared again at him, and ushered Kagome towards him. As Kagome walked to where Inuyasha was, I sat down to monitor his reaction. His eyes softened as he took in the distressing sight of his mate. Kagome stopped a few feet in front of him and shifted her eyes downward.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry; I'm such a baka at everything I do. And I'm sorry I set your kitchen on fire, Inuyasha." A lone tear slid down her cheek and I resisted the urge to comfort my friend. Inuyasha sighed softly. I could tell he felt bad for making Kagome cry. He hated seeing any female cry, especially Kagome.

"Shut up, Kagome. You're not a baka, stupid. And for fuck's sake, stop crying," he moved to swipe the tear from her face affectionately. "It's no big deal. We'll just sleep here tonight. I'm sorry too. You know me. I was worried about you. You could've hurt yourself." I beamed proudly at Inuyasha. It was one of those rare moments where he was actually nice.

I moved to go make up my bed for them. I would sleep on the couch, for tonight. I looked to Inuyasha who was nuzzling a sleepy looking Kagome on the top of her head with his chin.

And for once, I knew when I woke up in the morning, I wouldn't mind having a stiff neck.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

Ah, yes. The stiff neck was present, as I expected. But, I ignored it and rolled off the couch to go wake Kagome and Inuyasha. We had a very busy day. We had planned to meet Ayame, Sesshoumaru, and Rin at _Fuyu Sakura,_ although I wasn't too sure if I was allowed to return there after yesterday. I really hope Moutomaru didn't sign my name along with his on the bill.

I stretched my arms into the air then crept toward my room and nudged my head through the door. What I saw made my heart, at first, freeze with envy, then warm in happiness.

Inuyasha, with his eyes closed, laid with Kagome held protectively against his chest, her head buried in the crook of his shoulder. His ear twitched in acknowledgement of my presence. He opened one eye lazily and glanced at Kagome, then me.

"How'd you sleep? I hope well, considering all the noise you two made last night," I said softly. He shrugged.

"I said I was sorry. Besides, nobody called the cops, right?" he stretched and yawned languidly. I grinned. Apparently, he didn't know which scenario of noise I was talking about.

"Inuyasha, I wasn't talking about when you came in last night," I teased, "I was talking about after you two thought I was asleep and decided to have a romp; and in my bed no less. I guess Kagome wasn't as tired as she looked."

He blushed deeply and cursed under his breath. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Wake Kagome up, Inuyasha. Do you guys have any clothes?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. We were in such a rush to get out of the house, I guess we forgot to grab some," he said, and then continued, "I can run over to my house and get some. Then I'll come back and take a shower and we can go meet up with my bastard half-brother."

"Inuyasha, I'll wake Kagome, just hurry up with the clothes," I said while gently shaking her.

He murmured a whatever' in response. A second later, I heard the door open and close.

"Kagome. Kagome, wake up," I whispered. She mumbled in her sleep and turned over. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. She was one of the hardest people on earth to get up in the morning. Suddenly, I knew what would get her up. I took a deep breath.

"KAGOME! Inuyasha's ears fell off!" I shouted. Kagome bolted upright in the bed and snapped her eyes open. I snickered at the look she threw me after comprehending that Inuyasha wasn't even in the room.

"That wasn't funny, Sango," she said with a slight frown. But I could tell otherwise, because her mouth twitched upward.

"I'm laughing aren't I? So apparently it was very funny," I giggled. She glared at me, while stifling another yawn. I tugged her out of the bed.

"C'mon. You've got to go take a shower," I continued at the puzzled look on her face,

"Inuyasha went back to the mansion to get you guys' clothes. Don't worry he'll be back soon."

She nodded in understanding and rose to her feet, stretching. I shook my head. Kagome could be so lazy sometimes, it was astounding. I guess I should be thanking kami, though. When she gets hyper, there's no stopping.

"Kagome, you better hurry, or we won't get to see Rin and Ayame. You know Inuyasha in the morning. He'll be so cranky, he'll leave us if we're not ready," I reminded her.

She quickened her pace to the bathroom. I grinned; I knew that would work.

"No, actually, he's grumpy all the time; morning noon, or night." She said over her shoulder.

I rolled my eyes as she stepped into the bathroom, turning the water on. "That wasn't the case last night; I heard."

I heard her distinct squeak of embarrassment through the door, and chuckled to myself.

Today was going to be very amusing; I could already tell.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

"Damn it! Hurry the hell up, you two! We don't have all day!"

I pleasantly ignored Inuyasha as Kagome and I climbed into his car. The air outside was nippy and I snuggled into my coat while Inuyasha reversed the car.

"Inuyasha, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in a hurry to see Sesshoumaru," I snickered at the disgusted look he threw me through the rear view mirror.

"Shut up, wench! I'm hungry!" he snapped. His ears twitched in annoyance. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and scolded him.

"Inuyasha! Don't yell at Sango! And where's your hat? Your ears are turning blue!" she reprimanded. She reached around him from the passenger seat and pulled a hat from the seat's pouch, placing it on his head.

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" she asked.

"Oi," He scowled. But even then, I could see the relief gradually seep into his face.

"So, Kagome, what are we going to do when we get to the mall?" I inquired from the back seat. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe shop a little. I can't wait to see Rin and Ayame! I'm even a little eager to see Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha snorted at this, while Kagome ignored him, "We haven't seen them in so long!"

I nodded in agreement, "Yes, I know. Ayame hardly gets time off from work and Rin and Sesshoumaru live all the way on the west side of Tokyo."

"I'm glad," Inuyasha muttered, earning him an icy glare from Kagome and me. "What?" he shouted.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

"Kagome, Sango! Over here!" a voice called.

Kagome and I spun around, turning toward the voice. Kagome squealed in jubilation while I shouted at her for yelling in my ear. We both ran over to Ayame and Rin and hugged each other, nearly sobbing in happiness.

"Kagome! I've missed you so much! How've you been? How's everything?" Rin asked in pleased swiftness, squeezing Kagome. She squeezed back just as hard.

"Everything's great! I've missed you two so much I couldn't stand it!" Kagome grabbed Ayame and I by the shoulders and hugged us at one.

"I've missed you, too!" Ayame chirped, her fangs glittering in the mall lights. I grinned.

"Ayame, how's everything going? Are you well?" I asked, tugging her flaming hair. She nodded.

"Yeah, just busy. You?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Moutomaru and I broke up. He—"

"He cheated on her," Kagome interrupted. I glared at Kagome.

That went well.' I thought, watching Ayame's fangs expose themselves in a snarl of hatred. I patted her shoulder, comforting her.

"It's alright, Ayame. What's done is done," I said. She didn't seem to like the answer, but quieted down.

"So Kagome, how's Inuyasha?" Rin asked. Kagome grinned.

"Ask him yourself," she pointed behind Rin's back. Rin turned and stared into the golden eyes of said hanyou.

"Still talkin' behind people's back with that big mouth, huh?" Inuyasha scowled at Rin, who completely ignored his accusation and launched herself onto him in a fierce hug.

Ayame snorted.

"Inuyasha," she spat, "still behaving like a royal ass, eh?" Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Ayame," he snarled just as fiercely, "You finally took a bath; I'm glad. You were beginning to smell like wolf shit."

Ayame's face colored in anger and annoyance. I watched the two demons' argument with mild interest.

Why bother stopping them?' I thought watching Kagome slap Inuyasha's arm, scolding him.

I thought with amused remembrance back to the time when Inuyasha and Ayame first met…

"_Wolves and dogs don't get along very well," Ayame had told me. "They're way too temperamental and we're too close together gene-wise. Plus, they smell when wet." I grinned at the look Inuyasha had shot Ayame when she told him he smelled anyway, regardless of what he did._

"Ayame!" Kagome scolded as she tried to untangle a distraught Rin from Inuyasha's iron grip. He had forgotten about her hugging him, and was practically squeezing the life out of her in blind fury.

"Damn wolf! Go crawl back into the hole you crawled out of!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Mangy mutt! Leave me alone! Always bitching about something! Go play with the other pups. It suits you!" Ayame growled back, baring her fangs again.

Before Inuyasha could reply, he was interrupted by a low, feral rumble. He stopped mid-retort and sniffed the air, then growled in annoyance.

"Impudent whelp. Remove yourself from Rin, or I shall not hesitate to remove your hands," Sesshoumaru's icy voice sliced through the air like freshly sharpened needles.

I froze slightly. I never did feel comfortable around the icy demon. As a former demon slayer, I was trained to sense auras both of demon and human quality. Sesshoumaru's was always cold and dominant.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin squealed, leaping over to bury her face in Sesshoumaru's chest.

"You walk so slowly! I was wondering when you were going to catch up." Sesshoumaru regarded her lightly before narrowing his eyes at her.

"Rin. Next time, you will not run off, like some blatant child. You will wait." He said in simple, frigid tones, before turning and going back the way he came. Kagome and Ayame shivered, also sensing the mighty demon's power.

"Bastard," Inuyasha muttered, "Always thinkin' he can run me."

Kagome glared hotly at Inuyasha, who shrunk back slightly.

"Sometimes, even I don't understand him," Rin sighed, "I feel like he hates me sometimes, because I'm human." Kagome hugged Rin reassuringly.

"That's not true, and you know it," she said firmly, "If anyone can figure him out, it's you. Don't beat yourself up over nothing. I happen to know that he loves you very much."

Rin looked skeptically at Kagome. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Ayame offered, "he chewed Inuyasha's ass for trying to kill you."

"I didn't try to kill her!" Inuyasha shouted in defense before mumbling an apology to Rin under his breath.

"And besides," I added, "he wouldn't have done that if he wasn't worried about you. He's too stubborn to admit that he was worried. He and Inuyasha are a lot more alike than they care to admit."

Inuyasha stepped to my face and scowled. "I am nothing like that bastard half brother of mine. Don't ever compare me to him again."

I, of course, bristled at his implied threat.

"You have no right to talk to me like that. That was meant as a compliment," I ground out, narrowing my eyes.

"I do whatever the hell I want, bitch. And you're lousy at making compliments," he bit back.

"Um, why don't we go inside and eat?" Rin interrupted.

"Yes," Kagome agreed, "Let's go."

She, Rin, and Ayame turned and walked inside the mall, leaving me with a moody hanyou.

"Are you coming, you stupid dog?" I taunted. Inuyasha shot me a glare that should've intimidated me, but didn't.

"Shut up," he growled.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0

Inside the _Fuyu Sakura_, I chatted with Ayame and Rin, while Kagome tried to convince Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to talk to each other.

I turned toward Rin who was laughing at Ayame who looked slightly annoyed at InuYasha.

"What's so funny?" I asked Rin with a raised eyebrow. "What're you laughing at?"

Rin giggled at the looked Ayame tossed me.

"Nothing," she grinned, "I was just teasing Ayame. See that man over there; with the orange hair and funny looking eyes, standing at the coffee machine?"

Rin pointed behind me. I turned in my seat and glanced at the man Rin was addressing. I rolled my eyes.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Rin swooned.

As a matter of fact, he was. He had the most beautiful eyes. They were a swirling mix of amethyst and lavender, contrasting sharply with his nearly ginger-colored hair.

However, I don't roll over so easily as naïve little Rin, sensing the demon presence.

"Rin, he's nice, but he's—"

"A demon," finished Ayame, with narrowed eyes.

He nose twitched slightly. I heard Kagome and Inuyasha stop their bickering at Ayame's words. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and pulled a startled Kagome closer toward him. Sesshoumaru looked indifferent, but moved closer to a giddy Rin.

"What kind?" Rin chirped. Ayame sniffed.

"A cougar-demon, Rin," Sesshoumaru said softly. Rin jumped, and gulped nervously.

"They're very unpredictable and sometimes aggressive. We're lucky; he doesn't smell like he's mad," Inuyasha rumbled. Kagome stiffened briefly.

"I knew I sensed some demon activity," she mumbled. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Then why the hell didn't you say anything! We could've gone somewhere safe!" he snapped.

"Let's just eat and try not to acknowledge him. He won't bother us if we don't bother him," I answered.

Ayame nodded and sipped her tea.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

A few laughs and curses later, we had finished breakfast and were on our way to the local mall.

"This day is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Kagome. Rin squealed in agreement.

"Women are so stupid," InuYasha grumbled, "What is it with them and clothes anyway?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at him in a seemingly bored fashion.

"Stop complaining and deal with it, impertinent whelp. You should be honored that a woman is even considering being around you and your stench," he scoffed. "But considering your strange miko, it's no wonder."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped like golden fire at Sesshoumaru's insult.

"Listen, you stupid excuse for a demon," Inuyasha bared his fangs at Sesshoumaru.

I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Don't you fucking talk about Kagome that way! Last I checked, humans seemed to be in pretty high standards with you too!"

Sesshoumaru disregarded Inuyasha with a flick of his wrist, efficiently ending the conversation and making Inuyasha snarl. I was grateful that at least one of the Inu-demons had common sense.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

We arrived at the mall. I just went with the flow, absorbing all of my friends' happiness at being together.

Then, I remembered why I was here.

"I have to do something," I said casually, "I'll be back. Just tell me where to meet you."

Ayame looked skeptical.

"Where're you going, Sango?" she asked.

I swallowed. I didn't want anyone to know my plans for Kagome's wedding present. I waited to respond to the interrogation, scanning my brain for an answer.

"Um, I'm going to the—to the—"

Ayame walked over and grabbed my arm, tugging me to the side. She stared at me with bright emerald eyes and sniffed delicately.

"Sango, it's not even worth lying over; I can smell your deceit. What's going on?" she looked concerned.

I decided that I could at least tell Ayame. I had forgotten for a brief moment about her demon senses. I sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to go shopping for Kagome's wedding present," her eyes softened in understanding. "I felt guilty because I had forgotten all about it."

Ayame grinned.

"Is that all?" she smirked. "The way you were stuttering I assumed you were planning a heist or something."

I grinned sheepishly back at her.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find one," she glanced back at our group of friends. "But right now, I think we better get back to the others. They look pretty suspicious; especially that sorry excuse for a puppy."

I laughed at her remark about Inuyasha.

We both stepped back over towards the others. Inuyasha sniffed inconspicuously at me, while Sesshoumaru glanced sideways, as if trying to assess me. Too bad I noticed the silent interrogation.

"Don't worry you two," I said, smiling at the disgusted look Sesshoumaru sent me, "I'm fine. No need to worry."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"As if I'd be worried about you," he sniffed arrogantly, "I don't give a damn about what you were trying to pull."

I rolled my eyes in silent perception. _Nice try, baka,'_ I thought.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

"Rin and I will look for the ribbons, and you and Ayame will look for the light bulbs, right?" Kagome asked me.

I nodded in approval. Since Ayame and I had made plans, we decided to go together.

"What about Yasha and Sesshy? What are they going to do?"

Inuyasha growled at his nickname from Rin.

Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and I turned toward the two demon brothers, ginning at the obvious pairing.

"Oh, hells no! I'm NOT going around a crowded mall with that conceited son of a bitch!" Inuyasha declared. Sesshoumaru's eyes sparked.

"I can assure you, little brother, that the feeling is mutual. I refuse to be seen with a filthy chew toy."

Inuyasha snarled.

I closed my eyes in irritation. What more could I do?

"Sesshy, please go with Inuyasha," Rin pleaded with her mate. "You two can look for tuxes or something. The rehearsal is in a few weeks and we still haven't gotten our outfits for Kagome's wedding."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly. I could tell Rin was affected when Sesshoumaru growled. She closed her eyes and squeezed his arm, almost desperately. Sesshoumaru seemed to calm down and I could see the rigidness flow out of his body.

"Rin," Rin opened her eyes and gazed at Sesshoumaru, biting her lip. "I have told you repeatedly not to call me Sesshy'. A demon of my status does not wish to be referred to as something like that. Refrain from calling me that ridiculous embarrassment." he said coldly.

Rin's eyes sparkled as she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru, interpreting his non-verbalized adherence to her wishes. "Yes, Sesshy."

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

A few curses and quarrels later, we had all split up, going different directions into the mall; Kagome and Rin, Ayame, and I, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I laughed out loud at the persuasion Kagome had to give Inuyasha to get him to go with his brother.

Ayame looked at me, grinning. "What's so funny?"

I smiled, choking back another giggle. "Nothing. I was just thinking of how Kagome threatened to stop brushing his hair for him if he didn't agree to go with Sesshoumaru."

Ayame giggled at the thought. "I know," she sighed suddenly, like she was in thought. "Even though he bugs the hell out of me, I'm still glad to see the mutt. I'm glad to see all of you."

We turned into the _Bridal Palace_.

I grinned, looking a puffy, white wedding dress. "I'm glad to see you too, Ayame; you and Rin both. How's the veterinarian business going?" I asked, fingering a crystal earring.

Ayame beamed proudly. "It's going so great! I actually started my own business. Last week, a cute little girl named Satsuki Matanama brought in the cutest thing: a little fox demon that reminded me so much of Shippo. He even had red hair and green eyes too," Ayame turned to me and grinned. "When I asked if he was her pet, she literally growled at me and told me it was her adopted brother! Imagine a little human growling at me!"

I laughed at Ayame's little adventure.

I don't know what happened next, but I felt something telling me to look to my right. When I did, I gasped.

There, hanging on a small pedestal, was a pink, rusted jewel, half encased in rugged-looking stone; the very same jewel from my previous life. The very same one that Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, and I fought so hard to protect.

I squinted and the transformation began. It sparkled brilliantly, the magical energy being seen only by me. After our quest, when the jewel was completed, we all made a wish for its magical power to be masked to others. This way, only we could see the jewel's true power, thus protecting it from greedy demons and power hungry humans. I needed to be sure.

"Ayame," I called softly, "Do you feel that?" She turned and looked at me with questioning green eyes. She sniffed a couple of times, trying to sense what I was talking about.

"No. Why, is something bothering you?" Worry seeped into her eyes, changing them into a dark green. I shook my head reassuring her.

"No, it was nothing; maybe a draft. I found the perfect gift for Kagome."

I picked the jewel up carefully, noting the way it flashed in recognition. So it remembered me after all.

"It's beautiful! She'll love it!" Ayame cried joyously. I beamed at the praise.

"So, did you find something?" Ayame nodded merrily.

"Yup, sure did!" she opened the bag at her side.

Obviously, she had already made her purchase.

She pulled out a necklace, spiked with what looked to be demon fangs and rosary beads.

"The perfect collar for Inuyasha!"

I shivered, sensing the tiny, but evident magical pulse from the necklace.

"Yeah, he'll love it," I said. "Hopefully," I mumbled the last part too low for even Ayame to hear.

I went to pay for the jewel, studying it. I could see the magic pulsing and billowing inside like a hopeless firestorm. Kagome would recognize it instantly.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

After buying our gifts, Ayame and I exited the store and went in search of Kagome and Rin. As we made our way around a corner, giggling at a movie that we both had recently seen, Ayame suddenly growled loudly.

A group of six boys were staring hungrily at us. I could tell they were demons. The usual warped aura that came with demons was evident, flowing silently through the air. One of them, presumably the oldest, came toward us, grinning smugly. Ayame heightened her growl.

"Well hello to you too, babe," he sneered. I grew angry.

"What the hell do you want, demon?" I demanded. The demon grinned boyishly.

"Well, what do we have here?" he taunted eying me up and down, "An exterminator. Hey guys, we have an exterminator here!" he called to his friends.

The others came toward us smirking. Ayame was outright snarling at this point. I wanted to comfort her, but I knew she was more aware of everything right now than I could ever hope to be, with her demon senses so strong.

"Hey Hiten, what's up?" a short, squat demon asked. He was downright ugly compared to the demon he was talking to.

"Manten, my brother, it seems that we have two young ladies here that are in need of assistance. And look Moshi, one of them is a she-wolf! Isn't that your kind?" The one name Moshi came forward and sniffed at Ayame and grinned.

"Yeah, and she's a beauty," he looked toward Ayame flashing his fangs, "hey, wanna go for a ride?" Ayame cringed.

"No," she answered bluntly, "I don't associate with the city's trash. Go find your fucking perks somewhere else." I smiled at the way the Moshi's eyes widened in shock.

Ayame grabbed my arm and tugged in the opposite direction, but was blocked off by two taller demons. She snarled in their faces.

"Move." She snarled. I'd never seen Ayame like that, but it gave me a strange air of confidence.

"You heard her. Move out of the goddamn way."

The leader, presumably Hiten, came behind me and purred into my ear. "What's the matter, exterminator? Afraid to attack me?"

I felt ill. I could feel something hard on the small of my back. I wanted to retch. I snatched myself away from his grasp.

"Don't touch me, demon. I don't wish to contract fleas," I ground out.

Hiten's eye's flared and he grabbed my arm with his claws. I wanted to cry out in pain, but I was too stubborn.

"Ooh, feisty. I like that. But you might want to rethink that answer, bitch. I could tear you to pieces if I wanted to," he said in a low voice.

I couldn't move, but Ayame could. I saw her out the corner of my eye, speeding toward Hiten. The next thing I knew, Ayame had slashed Hiten across the arm with her claws.

He howled in pain, releasing me. As soon as he did, I turned and growled.

I was about to land a punch, when Hiten's eyes widened suddenly and he flew backward, grunting with the action. I saw a flash of silver and became suddenly afraid.

Inuyasha.

"You bastard," he said coldly, "leave them alone. They don't fucking concern you."

I wanted to say something, but judging by the look on his face I refrained. He looked at Ayame, who was still growling at Moshi, her eyes were flashing a dangerous green and yellow-green; a sure sign she wasn't kidding around.

"Ayame, c'mon. These fuckers aren't even worth our time. They're barely whelps, and I don't hit kids," he glanced at Hiten who was snarling in feral tones, wiping blood from his lip, "well, not usually."

Ayame's eyes sliced over to me, and she nodded, almost if affirming herself that I was alright.

"Fine. But remember this," she turned to Moshi and the others, "next time, I won't be as generous as I was today. You're lucky Kami was shining his brightest."

With those words Ayame spun and stalked off. Inuyasha grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the crowd of people that had gathered due to all the commotion.

"What the fuck is your goddamn problem, challenging a demon like that!" he roared. I folded my arms across my chest.

"I don't have even the smallest clue of what you're talking about, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled loudly at me. His eyes darkened and clouded with anger and, dare I say, concern.

"Don't play dumb with me, damn it. You knew exactly what you were doing. You were teasing him, and you damn well know it!"

"I wasn't teasing him; I was testing him," I replied.

"You were fucking taunting him, that's what you were doing! You could've gotten killed!" he shouted back. I tried not to notice the crowd of people we were attracting.

"It was self-defense. Stop yelling; you're causing a scene, Inuyasha."

"You wanted to fight him, didn't you? You shouldn't have done that! I can't be there to protect you all the time, y'know!" I was starting to get angry.

"I'm a demon exterminator! What the hell do you expect from me?" I shouted back.

Inuyasha growled. I knew he knew I was right. I also knew he was worried, but his pride was too delicate to admit it.

"Feh. If you get killed don't expect me to come running. Just remember, it's your fault. You should've just walked away."

I snorted.

"Would you have done the same thing? Would you have walked away," when he didn't respond, I knew I had my answer. "Exactly."

Before he could say anything more, I turned and walked away.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

I caught up with Ayame as she headed toward Kagome and Rin. I knew she was still tense; I could feel it. The amount of energy she was giving off was still dangerously elevated.

"Ayame, are you okay?" I asked softy, touching her shoulder. She tensed even more and then stopped walking.

"I'm fine," she sighed, "It's just—nothing. Don't worry about it."

I shook my head.

"No, tell me. What happened?" I had a sudden suspicion that something might've happened behind my back; something that made the usual laid-back Ayame nervous.

"Well, you know that other wolf demon? He said something to me," she started. I nodded encouragingly. "He told me that he'd see me again. The way he said it just gave me the creeps." She shivered in emphasis.

I gave her a warm smile and told her that there was nothing to worry about, since she was so strong. Ayame puffed out her chest in a very Inuyasha-like way. I giggled at her display of masculine' pride.

"Hell no! I'm not being your fucking test tube experiment, wench!"

Ayame and I rolled our eyes at Inuyasha's brazen announcement and rushed over to the male bridal-style store. What we saw could've been comical if it wasn't for the murderous look in Inuyasha's eyes as one of the female employees held up a blue and gold wedding kimono.

"Inuyasha! Stop being such a baby and try it on!" Kagome scolded. Inuyasha snorted.

"Forget it! I'm not wearing that piece of shit! No way, no how!" he replied.

I scanned the store for Rin, who was missing, and spotted her over by another rack of kimonos with Sesshoumaru.

"C'mon, Sesshy! I just want to see how you look in it," Rin pleaded holding up a red kimono.

Sesshoumaru looked away and muttered, "No."

Rin continued to plead with Sesshoumaru. "Please, Sesshy, I want us to look nice for Kagome's wedding. Don't you want to look nice?"

Sesshoumaru turned toward Rin and stood towering over her, like the demon lord he was.

"I said no. I don't care what we're doing. And I will not tell you again; refrain from calling me that outrageous name."

I could tell Rin was afraid, but she still pursued.

"What name?" at Sesshoumaru's icy glare, Rin continued, "Oh, you mean Sesshy'? But I've always called you that; you never seemed to mind bef—," another icy glare from Sesshoumaru. "Okay, if you wear the kimono to Kagome's wedding I'll never call you Sesshy' again."

Sesshoumaru look vaguely amused, but overall, indifferent.

"Fine. I'll bend to your wishes just this once, Rin." Rin squealed with glee and rushed over to hug Sesshoumaru around the middle. He nuzzled the top of her head.

I smiled. At least someone was able to work out their differences.

"Look, it's going to be your wedding day! You only get one, Inuyasha! Just be happy with the damn thing and wear it, if not for yourself then for Kagome!" I heard Ayame's voice and headed towards the dispute.

"Please, Inuyasha," Kagome begged. "For me? You only have to wear it once. Please, for me?"

Inuyasha tried to put on an uninterested face, but I could tell he was bending. I knew as well as he did that he'd do anything for Kagome. He sighed, relenting.

"Fine, but only because it's for one fucking day."

Kagome's eyes lit up.

"But on one condition," her face fell again. "I'm not wearing blue. I want red."

I remembered the kimono Sesshoumaru had. It was solid red, like Inuyasha's ancient fire rat kimono.

"Maybe you and Sesshoumaru can trade?" I offered.

Inuyasha turned toward me.

"Whaddya mean trade? He's not coming, is he?"

"Yes, he's coming. He has a red kimono and you have a blue one. You should trade with him, since his trademark colors are blue and amber and yours is red."

Inuyasha looked subtly interested.

"Okay, fine." He said, turning his back and folding his arms. I rolled my eyes and talked to Rin and Sesshoumaru about the switch, who gladly complied.

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

Back in the car, I sighed happily.

I had seen my three best friends, bought Kagome's gift, and had gotten out of the house, all in one weekend. And it was only Saturday. I also remembered that I had to go to Mrs. Sakawa's celebration the next day.

I allowed my mind to wander toward her nephew. I wondered what he would look like, how old he was, what he liked, what college he attended. I wondered what I would wear to the party. I'd have to call Mrs. Sakawa to ask. But speaking of colleges…

"Hey Kagome," I said from the backseat. She turned around in the passenger seat while Inuyasha's ears rotated toward me, listening, and trying to inconspicuous at the same time.

"I have something to tell you. I got a responding letter from Tokyo University about my application,"

"Really? Have you opened it yet?" she interrupted. I laughed at her obvious enthusiasm.

"No, I wanted to open it with you and Inuyasha. If I get in, then I wanted to celebrate with you."

Inuyasha snorted.

"I don't care what you do. But if you don't make it and you fall on your ass, then don't come cryin' to me."

Kagome pinched Inuyasha's ear and he howled in pain.

"What the fuck was that for, bitch?"

Kagome simply glared at him.

"For being so mean to Sango! How could you be so insensitive? This is Sango's dream!" Kagome replied.

"It's okay," I cut in. "If I don't get in, I'll just try again. But if I do get in, I'll think of something for just me and you to do Kagome. Maybe we'll have a junk food festival or something."

That got Inuyasha's attention. He immediately stopped muttering things like Damn women, always so temperamental' and tweaking my damn ears'.

"Anyway, I wanted to open the letter with you two," Kagome clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Okay! When we get to your house, we'll open it together!"

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

When we got to my apartment, I stuck my key into the keyhole, twisting until I heard the click of the lock undoing itself.

I let myself and Kagome and Inuyasha in, closing the door behind us. I went to the stack of mail sitting on the kitchen counter and retrieved the pale tan colored envelope from the stack.

"Open it already," Inuyasha said sitting down on the floor, crossing his arms inside of his long sleeves. "We have to be back home."

Kagome looked skeptical. "Why?" she asked.

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed pink.

"Well… b-because Satsuki called and said that the house was okay, s-so I had her make a special dinner…" he trailed off. Kagome smiled but still coaxed him.

"For…?" she asked with a grin. Inuyasha's cheeks were on fire. He cleared his throat and glared at Kagome.

"Who do you think, stupid?" he growled. Kagome laughed and sat next to him on the couch, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she said softly. Inuyasha's cheeks turned even redder.

"Feh, whatever." He grumbled. I snickered.

"Well, I'll open it. On countdown: one, two, three!" I opened the top of the envelope and gasped at the readings.


	7. Celebration

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! I still have a touch of pneumonia, so I'm kinda slow. If you see any mistakes, blame it on my throbbing head! Woot! o.0**

**Chapter 7: Celebration**

I ran the words over and over in my head:

'_Dear Ms. Tajiya,_

_We've received your test scores from last summer and we're very proud to say that you are an excellent student. Your grades were top record and such a refreshing change from all the ronins we've seen over the last few years. You're an exceptional student and should be extremely proud that you have been accepted into Kyomin University. Your seat has been reserved as a freshman. We'd also like to say that you're on a partial scholarship to the martial arts academy that you enrolled in while taking your entry exams._

_Congratulations,_

_Takana Syomin, University Principal' _

I was absolutely stunned. I could vaguely hear Kagome asking what was wrong, why my face was so pale. I barely even heard her through the blissful shock I was experiencing at the time. I had actually made it! I seriously doubted myself at the time of the entrance exams; I almost gave up.

"Sango? Sango, what's wrong? Did you make it?" Kagome urged. I turned with a solemn expression on my face. Kagome's eager smile dissolved into a disappointed frown.

"So you didn't make it, huh?" she said, dejectedly. At that time, Inuyasha's molten eyes lifted in surprise and he grinned. He knew I was lying.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Kagome," he said, never taking his eyes off of me. Kagome's eyes lit up hopefully, and at that, I broke out in full blown laughter. Pure exhilaration came over me as Kagome screamed in joy and rushed me. I laughed as I hugged her back, bouncing excitedly.

"You made it! I'm so proud of you! Lemme see!" she snatched the letter out of my grasp and scanned it feverishly, grinning the whole time. She gave another shout of joy and rushed to Inuyasha and hopped onto his lap, thrusting the letter into his face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked knowingly.

"Great job, Sango," Inuyasha rumbled, stroking Kagome's hair, "I…,"

"_We're _both proud of you." Kagome finished, grinning at me. I felt so happy and proud, that I did something that I hadn't done in a while.

I did a victory dance.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:

The next day, after Kagome and Inuyasha had gone back home, decided to cook myself some breakfast. Scrubbing my face free of the remaining images of sleep, I made my way into the kitchen, reaching for the refrigerator. Opening it, I was debating on whether or not I wanted eggs or cereal, when the doorbell rang. I groaned. This was the second time in a week that I was interrupted while trying to nourish myself. What was it with the gods and laughing at my obvious lack of luck with eating?

I sighed and made my way to the door and peeped through the peep-hole. Opening the door, I caught sight of a very good looking man with jet black hair and bright green eyes grinning back at me. He looked about twenty years old. He kept smiling at me through the door until I cleared my throat.

"Um, can I help you?" I offered. The man seemed to snap back to life and his grin soon became sheepish.

"I'm sorry," he started, "it's just that I don't see someone as pretty as you very often. Please, forgive me."

"It's okay. But, can I help you?" I replied, eager to have my breakfast. The man began digging through a bag that sat suspended from a strap on his right shoulder. He cursed under his breath when whatever he was looking for couldn't seem to be found. Finally, he pulled a blue envelope from his bag and handed it to me, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. Here's your letter; special delivery." He turned and walked away before I got a chance to thank him. I shrugged and closed the door. Glancing at the envelope, I froze. Moutomaru. He had sent the letter.

"Phrrph," I scoffed, readying myself to rip the letter in half out of pure disgust. My fingers tensed, prepared to pull in opposite directions, when curiosity began to bloom. It scratched and clawed its way through my mind, burning a hole in my imagination. I had to find out what the bastard wanted in that letter…

GLLRRRGHH.

..right after breakfast. I had to agree with my stomach at the moment, seeing as I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. If I didn't eat something, I probably wouldn't be able to read what the letter said anyway. I decided on toast and ham, and went to the refrigerator to retrieve said items. Just as I was inserting the white bread into the toaster, the phone rang loudly.

To hell with it!

I continued inserting the bread into the toaster, ignoring the sharp cries of the annoying device. I continued to ignore the call, slipping the ham into the microwave, until the answering machine starting going.

"_Sango? Are you there?"_ Mrs. Sakawa's voice rang through the speakers. I ran toward the phone picking it up, recognizing her voice instantly.

"Hello? Mrs. Sakawa?" I answered.

"Oh, Sango! Thank goodness! I was hoping you were home," the relief was evident in her voice, "I'll bet you're wondering why I'm calling you this early?" I disregarded the thought of food.

"No, of course not, Mrs. Sakawa. Is something wrong?" Mrs. Sakawa made a sound of discomfort.

"Well, dear, I have a minor problem," she cleared her throat, "You see, my nephew has arrived a bit early and I haven't prepared my room for him yet. Our spare room is the storage room, and Mr. Sakawa is such an old man, that he can't move everything out. So I was wondering…" she let her sentence trail off. I knew what she wanted. And strangely, I didn't mind all that much.

"You want me to house your nephew for the week that he's here?" I suggested. Mrs. Sakawa was silent over the other line. "Mrs. Sakawa?" She cleared her throat.

"Well, dear, it's more like… four weeks. About a month," she paused at my gasp of incredulousness, then continued, "You don't have to, if you don't want to, dear, I'm not forcing you. I understand if you haven't got the time." It wasn't that I didn't have the time. I was just shocked that she wanted me to house a complete stranger for a month. But, this was Mrs. Sakawa, the woman who was full of surprises.

"I'll do it, Mrs. Sakawa," I replied.

"W-what? You will?"

"Yes. I understand, seeing as you practically took me in yourself. I have an extra room anyway." Mrs. Sakawa shouted in joy across the phone.

"Thank you so much, Sango! I'm so sorry about—,"

"Nonesense. It's no problem. I'll be over tonight for the party," I laughed.

"Okay, dear. Thanks again!" The click of the phone sounded, followed by the dial tone. I hung the phone up, and proceeded on to breakfast, thanking the cosmos for having pity on my raging stomach.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

I stared at my reflection in the large mirror. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd worn makeup. It felt so strange, yet it felt good to be reminded that I was still female. My clothes weren't overly dressy, but the satin red dress that I was wearing absolutely didn't qualify as casual. Kagome had slipped by and picked me up, taking me to her and Inuyasha's house. She'd made a big fuss about the party and even went so far as to argue with Inuyasha about it. As far as I knew, they still weren't talking to each other; and that was earlier in the day. When I offered to take her with me, she outright refused, sputtering excuses.

"Tell me again why you don't want to come with me?" I asked her. She continued spreading the pink gloss on my bottom lip while biting hers in thought, no doubt thinking of another excuse.

"Well, I just think that this party is something for you only, Sango," she replied. Smooth, Kagome, really smooth. Unfortunately for her, I didn't believe a damn word she'd just said or any other in the last hour for that matter.

"Kagome," I groaned, annoyed, "C'mon, why? I want a reason." She made me blot my lips before she answered, sighing.

"I just gave you a reason," she said.

"That was a statement. I want a reason, not a statement. If it has to be a statement, then it better be a _reason_able statement," I emphasized my words.

"All done! Is that okay?" She'd completely avoided my question. I was about to pry even further, when she showed me my reflection.

She'd brushed my cheeks over with a light foundation, exterminating any free oil. My eyelids shimmered with a faint apple colored blush, matching my almost cherry lips. I looked amazing.

"Thank you, Kagome! I look beautiful!"

"I know," she beamed, "I did do a good job didn't I?" I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Where are you going, all dolled up like that?" a new voice asked. I turned toward the door at quickly spun back around, blushing. Inuyasha was in his favorite pair of red boxers, without a shirt.

"Damn it! Inuyasha put some clothes on!" I screeched. I heard him snort across the room from the bathroom.

"Enough with the drama, Sango, we've known each other forever, so don't act like such a kid; you sound like Shippo," He padded across the room to the bathroom and stopped in front of me, "and besides, don't act like you don't like it."

I blushed even harder, because I knew he was right. As a demon, Inuyasha had his flaws. But his body was definitely not one of them. I was extremely embarrassed and the fact that he was grinning at me with that condescending smirk told me he knew it.

"Inuyasha, you really should learn some decency, you know. Walking around naked isn't helping anyone," Kagome said coolly from behind me, brushing my hair. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his fiancé and stomped toward her, towering over her. Kagome didn't even seem the least bit intimidated by his close proximity.

"Well you certainly don't complain when I do walk around naked, Kagome. In fact, I remember a time when you begged me to strip," he retorted. Kagome blushed mildly as she stepped up to him, pressing her chest into his, not going unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"Yeah, well right now, I'm telling you to put some clothes on. We have to drop Sango off at her party."

"You're in _my_ house, bitch. You can't order me around." Kagome turned red with anger. I interrupted before she could retaliate.

"That's okay, Kagome. Just give me the keys to one of your cars and I'll drive myself." Not seeming to hear me, she continued glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha continued glaring at Kagome, although his tongue darted across his suddenly dry lips. He seemed to be becoming… aroused. I could see the pink tint on her cheeks growing steadily redder; Kagome rarely, rarely ever lost her temper over anything, especially over something stupid Inuyasha did. But now was one of those rare times where Kagome exploded.

"If you think that for one minute I'll be talked to like _that_, then you've got another thing coming, buster," she screeched, then continued, "I absolutely _refuse_ to stand here and be called a b—" Kagome's last words were swallowed by Inuyasha's lips.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look glaring at me like that?" he growled.

She struggled a bit, at first refusing to kiss him back, squirming and pushing. But when Inuyasha growled and nipped her lip, Kagome stilled and moaned. I decided that I really needed to give them their privacy and repeated my question of the key's whereabouts.

"They're in the—mmm…," she stopped short as Inuyasha nibbled her neck. I tapped my foot impatiently as I felt a slight heat creep into my cheeks. I was becoming uncomfortable.

"They're in the kitchen, next to the ov—," she moaned again. I shook my head as I made the interpretation of 'oven'.

On my way downstairs, one of the butlers, another dog demon like Inuyasha, nearly ran into me with a large stack of papers bundled in his arms. I figured them to be some sort of documents.

"Miss Sango," was his simple greeting. He bowed in formal salutation.

"Hello, Tenko. How are you?" I responded politely.

"Quite good, actually. I'm so happy that Mistress Kagome has decided to marry Master Inuyasha," I wondered why he would bring up the wedding out of nowhere like that. As if reading my mind, his sea-green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Judging by the noise they're making right now, I'd say that Master Inuyasha is quite jolly about it himself," I stared at Tenko's retreating figure shaking with silent laughter. They were at it again! And with me in their house no less! Maybe they weren't as mad at each other as I thought…

I continued on downstairs, finally finding my way to the kitchen, the delicious aromas hitting my nose with the force of a truck. Greeting the cooks and other staff, I found a set of car keys and made my way into the cars' garage.

Now began the callous situation of finding the matching car…

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

I sighed as I climbed into the dark red mustang convertible. Starting the car up, I wondered who the car belonged to. It had to be Inuyasha's, in view of the fact that nearly ninety-eight percent of the things he owned were some shade of red. Backing out of the long driveway, I turned into the main road, heading for Mrs. Sakawa's house. The car purred softly, a sharp contrast to my mind, which seemed to be roaring with unanswered questions and ponderings.

Who was Mrs.' Sakawa's nephew? What did he look like? Was he American? What did he study in college? The questions swarmed through my mind like an endless sea, battering at my brain. But then it occurred to me that I should be going to this party to help the Sakawas celebrate the joy and pride of their nephew, not looking to see if he would be a suitable looking man… right?

I arrived at the party scene and stepped out of the car, admiring the decorations. Mrs. Sakawa had really outdone herself. There were balloons of every color blowing in the wind, floating above the doors and garage.

On my way inside, I was nearly stampeded by an older man. He seemed highly… drunk. Looking at a man who looked to be his mid fifties, I frowned as he staged and nearly fell. His cheeks pink from alcohol and exertion, he slurred, "Oh, excuse me…," the he hiccupped.

Not knowing what to say, I blurted, "You shouldn't drink; at your age, it very unhealthy." I clapped a hand over my mouth, mentally berating myself. Why is it that everything sounded okay inside my head, but when voiced it sounded like condemnation?

"I apologize, sir. It wasn't my place to say that," I bowed respectfully, "Please forgive me."

The man glared at me and huffed, "Get up. Don't bow to me." He hiccupped and wobbled away.

'What a strange man,' I thought.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

Minutes later, I was chatting with Mrs. Sakawa about work at the bookstore when she suddenly looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, just a minute, dear. I'll be right back!" She zipped off before I could say another word.

I continued sipping the cup of punch in my hand, aware of the slightly alcoholic taste. It tasted pretty good; I'd never had an alcoholic drink in my life. I surveyed the dancing bodies, probably friends and family of the Sakawas. Noting that the music was in English, the beat was thumping loudly. I liked it. I'd never heard anything like it before. I concluded it to be one of Mr. Sakawa's more blundering mistakes. Instead of 'J-Pop' he'd probably went and got the American 'Hip-Hop'.

'I didn't want to dance,' I told myself. I hadn't danced in so long; not since I was little.

Apparently, my body didn't agree with my mind.

At first I was swaying, swinging my hips only slightly to the pounding music. Then, as the tempo of the music increased, so did my movements. I was vaguely aware of the other bodies dancing to the foreign music, as I was fusing with the others. I had to admit, the style was catchy. It sort of clouded my mind and thoughts. No wonder Americans seemed so foolish at times. Their music was intoxicating.

I had started to move more freely, when I felt a strange presence. It was extremely similar to the auras of Kagome and Inuyasha. It was the power of the Sacred Jewel. I turned, but saw no one there. But the feeling was wrapped around me like a familiar song.

I kept trying to sort out the aura, seeing as it had suddenly disappeared. It seemed like forever when I found it again. It was dangerously close. I felt a warm body behind me, swaying in the same fashion.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

**A/N: Okay! I said Miroku was going to be in this chapter, and technically, he is. But for the most part, I lied! Haha:Clears throat: But seriously, he's going to be in the next chapter, seeing as he IS the next chapter.**

**By the way, I have nothing against hip-hop. I'm African American, so I listen to it all the time. I'm 14 years old, so it's no big deal. I have no idea why I just told everyone that, but I'm under the influence of drugs and medication, so forgive me. Sango seems to be enjoying the party so far… but for how long…?**


	8. Circumstances

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait! To all my faithful readers…I thank you! What I have to say next does not apply to you guys. I got a very nasty e-mail saying that my story sucked. And you'll never guess the reason why. The e-mail said that because I was black, I shouldn't be allowed onto the internet to write my stories. I assure you, I was acutely upset at the person who wrote it, considering the racism in the message. But I refuse to let that little spur take away what I enjoy doing. So, all in all, this A/N is just a reassurance for my fans who do like to read my work. I won't ever quit writing because of a racist psycho who has no life. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 8 of My Life, My Love!**

**Chapter 8: Circumstances**

Damn her for making me wait this long. She was finally here. I'd been waiting since my party started for her to get here. I automatically knew who she was. Not only was her face unforgettable, but her spiritual signature was hard to miss, too. I remember her from the bookstore; my aunt's. She wasn't a classical beauty; far from it. But she had this irresistible attraction. I felt as if I were being drawn to her. This feeling was all too familiar. I knew that she sensed my aura. She tensed when she felt me behind her.

I couldn't help myself. My aunt had put in a strange lighting system. It felt like an American dance club, with the dark lights and pulsing atmosphere. I had watched her hips sway from across the room with an almost hypnotic rhythm in the near darkness. Aunt Naomi was ranting about a young woman named 'Sango'. I grinned in inner knowing. I knew that name anywhere.

I loved how she looked with her eyes closed, enjoying the music. My father was American, so I inherited his taste of American hip-hop. And by the looks of it, Sango didn't mind it too much.

When I made my way behind her, I bent down and whispered in her ear, "So, how've you been, Sango?"

At first, when she stopped moving, I figured she'd heard me. But that thought quickly magnified when it was quickly understated. Before I could blink, Sango had rounded and punched me in my left pectoral, effectively winding me. When she finally caught sight of my face, her eyes widened in utter shock.

"You!" came her first word, "W-what the hell are you doing here!"

Ah, poor Sango; poor, sweet, innocent Sango. She really had no idea who I was. I knew it _was_ my fault, having forgotten to tell her my name at the bookstore, although I knew hers. She was so breathtaking, that I had temporarily forgotten my name at the time of our meeting.

"Ah, Sango. Come to celebrate, have you?" I said with a smile, trying to calm my hormones.

Sango gaped at me as if I were naked. Actually, that wasn't a bad thought. I could easily imagine Sango wearing absolutely nothing. She was very beautiful and attractive, after all.

Aunt Naomi came, kissed my cheek, and ruffled my hair.

"Oh, Sango," she said, smiling warmly, "I see you've met Miroku. Isn't he cute?" I beamed proudly. My aunt sure had a way with words.

"Y-you're Miroku," Sango shrieked incredulously, "You! You can't be Miroku! You were that pervert from last week! Y-you were there, in the store!"

Although I was enjoying the blush that was developing across her cheeks, I really wish Sango hadn't pointed that little factor out. My aunt wasn't supposed to find out about that until _after_ I had gone back to my dorm. My thoughts switched back to Sango.

'I bet she looks simply ravishing when she's being fu—,' my pleasant thoughts were interrupted by aunt Naomi's shouting accompanied by a sharp cuff to the back of my head.

"Miroku, you little imp! You were at the bookstore? When did you get here? Where'd you stay!"

I rubbed the sore spot about six inches from the nape of my neck.

"Damn, you hit hard," she whacked me again. I quickly apologized, "Sorry! I got here about four days ago. The school let us out a little earlier than I, or anyone else expected. I stayed in a hotel, because I didn't want you to have to put up with me any longer than you'd have to."

My aunt snorted.

"Nonsense, Miroku! You're welcome here anytime, sweetheart! Although you won't be staying with me," she looked toward Sango. She looked just this side of fainting right where she stood. "Sango has offered to take you in for the month that you're here. Isn't that wonderful?"

I grinned largely, while Sango paled considerably, "It sure is, Aunt Naomi, it sure is."

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:

Things couldn't get any better. I was at the beautiful Lady Sango's home…with her…all alone.

Oh, the elation!

Of course, the nice little bruise forming underneath my right eye was payment for my exhilaration.

I'm not quite sure what happened, but I remember Aunt Naomi saying something about rice balls, and then leaving towards the kitchen…oh yes, now I remember. It seems that I may have let my hand accidentally slip onto Sango's supple rear end in a fit of bliss from the news of my housing arrangement. I remember being thrown, quite heavily I might add, into a red car. And now, here I am, sitting on Sango's couch, with an ice cube over my eye.

Ah, but in the end, it was all worth it. I could take all the pain in the world just to have one good feel on Sango. Well, maybe not all the pain in the world, but a great deal.

Sango was in the shower; I could hear the water spraying. Alas, I can only imagine; the steam floating through the bathroom, the water trickling down her round, firm breast. And me, licking th—,"

…SQUEAK…

The door creaked open and Sango stepped out, clad in a pink pajama set. It wasn't a tiny set of clothes, but on Sango, it clung to every last curve of her body. My mouth fell open. It was a reflexive action, unstoppable. She glanced at me and glared, but when she saw my mouth agape, she blushed.

Damn her! It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that this gorgeous woman standing in front of me could do this to my brain. It wasn't fair that I couldn't touch her, lest I be knocked into next year. And it damn well wasn't fair that she looked the same as she did five hundred plus years ago, excluding a few minor details.

"What're you staring at?" she grumbled. My mouth snapped shut.

"Uh," was my intelligent answer, "I…I was… thinking."

"About what? Some naked woman?" Oh, if only she knew. But it wasn't just any woman; it was her. Was that… jealousy I heard in her voice?

She walked past me, and into the kitchen. Retracting from the refrigerator, she came with some cheese, mayonnaise, and bread. I rose from my seat, taking my ice cube with me.

"What're doing?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. I felt her tense up.

"What does it look like?" she retorted hotly. "I'm making you some food." I grinned.

"Why thank you, Lady Sango, how kind of you!"

She rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm only playing good hostess, okay? I promised your aunt that I would take you in, because she didn't have any room for you. So don't get comfortable, because in a month's time, you'll be out of here."

"Is that the only reason you took me in? Are you sure that you didn't feel any… attraction to the circumstances of this situation?" I made sure to emphasize the word 'attraction' as I grabbed her bottom.

WHACK!

"Pervert! What's your problem! Don't you have any shame at all!" I held my blazing cheek.

"Of course. But when it comes to pretty women, such as yourself, the line between shameful and shameless blurs considerably," I held my blazing cheek. Sango's cheeks were on also flame colored.

"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert," she growled. Before I could say anything more, she spun around on her heel, the sandwich forgotten, and marched to—what I assumed—was her room, and slammed the door. I winced at the bang left in its wake.

Walking toward her door, I wondered where I was supposed to sleep. Knocking lightly, I asked Sango where I was to bed down.

"Sango, there's a room down the hall. I assume you wish for me to sleep there?"

"Don't ASSUME anything! When you assume, you make an ASS out of YOU and ME! And I am most certainly not an ass! Sleep on the roof, for all I give a damn!" came her blatant reply.

"I don't get it," I responded, baffled. I heard her exasperated sigh on the other side of the door.

"Never mind! The room down the hall is yours. Now leave me the hell alone, pervert!"

I sighed in defeat, and shuffled down the hall. It wasn't until I'd laid out all my belongings that I understood what Sango meant.

"Oh, I get it! Assume, ass-u-me!"

"Shut up!" came through the wall.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

The sun streamed in through the wine-red curtains, staining the light a dark maroon. I tried to remain asleep, annoyed with the light. But Sango's mystifying aura about the room brought her with it, effectively rousing me from my sleep. Although my eyes remained closed, my other senses didn't. I could virtually feel everything Sango was doing, from the raising of the curtains to the muffled steps that carried her to my bed.

"Hey," she gently shook me, "Pervert, wake up." I groaned falsely and rolled over.

"No-o-o…" I groaned, hoping I'd fooled her into thinking I was still asleep.

"I know you're awake, you pervert. Now get up! I'm going to be late for work," she commanded. I grinned. It was going to take more than that to awake me.

"Fine," she grumbled, "We'll do it the hard way."

I couldn't help but think dirty thoughts at that comment. And it didn't help that Sango had given up shaking my shoulder to climb over me, reaching for the pillow lying on the other side of the bed.

Since the bed was against a wall, I got a good and full view down Sango's shirt before I flipped her over and laughed at the mixture of surprise and anger glittering in her eyes.

"Get off!"

"Good morning to you too," I grinned, and proceeded to stroke her backside.

WHACK.

"Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" Sango roared.

I could only cradle my bruised cheek. "Yes, Lady Sango," I replied.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

"Oh, Mr. Houshi-sama, you're so funny!"

I smirked. I was enjoying my day, so far. Ever since I'd arrived at the bookstore, beautiful women had practically thrown themselves at my feet. I hadn't even started my day, and already women were following me around. Not that I minded of course.

"Thank you. And please, call me Miroku. Mr. Houshi-sama is my father," I flashed a smile at her, "And he's not nearly as much fun as I am."

I caught the delighted shimmer in the woman's fawn colored eyes. With dark brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and a figure to die for, this 'Koharu', as she'd called herself, really was quite beautiful. But, Kami knows, she was nothing compared to my beautiful Sango.

"So, Miroku," she drawled mischievously, tracing my arm with her finger "What's a girl got to do to…reap the benefits of your not-so-fun father?"

I grinned, catching the connotation underneath her words.

"I don't know. Maybe we can find out later…" I let the sentence trail off at the immediate look of liking that spread across her face as she handed me her phone number on a piece of paper.

"Take that," she slid the piece of paper into my hand, caressing my palm in the process, "for later. Maybe you could prove how much fun you are someday." She started toward the exit, "See you later, 'Roki." She left, just as Sango came from the back room with an armful of books. The look on her face could have frozen the sun, if given the chance.

"'Roki'?" she sneered, "What the hell is 'Roki'?"

I shrugged innocently, but underneath, I shivered at the intense glare she was giving me. "Why Sango, I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about. I have eyes for only you."

She scoffed. "Pervert; you're supposed to be helping me with these books. After all, it is your legacy."

It was true. At any time, my aunt and uncle could turn the bookstore over to me. In order to keep the store running, the next generation was needed to continue. Lucky for me, I'm the next generation.

"You're right. But in order for me to inherit the store, I'd need an heir. And I fully intend to take over the store, when the time comes," I exhaled lightly, and touched a bookshelf, "I love this old place. When I was little, my mother used to bring me in here to read stories from the children's section. We always used to sit in that chair right over there."

I pointed to a rocking chair in the far corner of the store. It was a large chair, with cherry wood covering. I remembered how shiny it used to be. Now it was covered in a layer of dust, from lack of use. Sango cleared her throat, startling me from my memories of my mother.

"What… what happened to your mother?" She seemed cautious. My gaze leveled back to hers, and hardened. Of course, those memories were conceived long before I decided to pursue my profession.

"She's still alive. She lives near downtown Tokyo. She's also—," I was cut off by Aunt Naomi shouting.

"Sango, Miroku! That's all for today! Thanks so much for your help. I'll call you if I need help tomorrow," she nodded at Sango and me, "You're all done!"

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Sakawa. Are you sure you don't need any help?" Sango asked.

Aunt Naomi shook her head, and then turned to me.

"Miroku, have you been behaving yourself with Sango?" she gave me a reprimanding look. I shrugged.

"Why, of course, my beloved and adored aunt! Would I do otherwise?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

Back at Sango's house, I laid down on the couch, while Sango sat across from me. The silence drifting and floating between us was like a barrier. And it was twice as deafening.

"So, my beautiful Sango," she glared at me, "I mean, Lady Sango, what shall we talk about?" I tried to make conversation. Sango fidgeted with her hands.

"This might seem little personal, but," she glanced at me, "what did you say happened to your mother?"

I looked at her curiously.

"Excuse me?"

She fidgeted again.

"Your—your mother. You were telling me about your mother in the bookstore," she said vigilantly.

My eyes lifted in recognition. I realized she was referring to when Aunt Naomi walked into the middle of an explanation of my mother.

"Yes," I said slowly, wanting to bite the words, "My mother, she lives near downtown Tokyo. She and I moved here when I turned seven… a year after my father died."

Sango's face didn't hold pity or delight.

"I'm… sorry, Miroku," she lowered her eyes, "Really."

I smiled, "Don't worry about it. You didn't do anything, now did you?"

She shook her head.

"You do realize that was the first time you ever called me by my name, don't you?"

"It was? Really?" she asked curiously.

I nodded.

"Yes. Since I've been here, your name for me has always been 'Pervert'."

"It's your own fault," she grumbled, "You were the one stroking my ass, not the other way around."

"Of course, I'm not complaining; I think it's endearing that you've made a pet name for me this early," I grinned behind the pillow that landed in my face. I was still grinning when it slid down my face.

"Just what exactly are you majoring in at college?" she growled. I didn't miss the way she hastily changed the subject at hand.

Deciding to humor her at her own fixture, I replied nonchalantly, "Sexual Psychology."

Sango's mouth dropped. I wanted so badly to laugh at the look on Sango's face, but I restrained myself.

"You're m-majoring in what?" she stuttered.

"Sexual Psychology," I repeated.

"Bu-but why Sexual Psychology? Why not regular Psychology?"

I shrugged, "I'll tell you the same thing I told my mother: Because I'm interested in what makes humans tick. I want to know why we need that kind of fulfillment from others; why different people want and need different things."

Sango blushed.

"B-but I didn't even know that branch of Psychology existed!"

"Well now you know," I sat upright and stretched, "Besides, it wouldn't hurt to know all the pleasure points of a woman, now would it?"

Sango's face looked ready to burst into flames.

"Pervert! You didn't have to tell me that!" she yelled.

I rose from the couch and knelt in front of her.

"Of course I had to tell you that," touched her cheek and felt her fortitude flare in suspicion, "Besides, how could I keep anything from my wife?"  
:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8

**A/N: Whoa! Sexual Psychology! Wife! What the hell! Don't worry, it'll all make sense later!**


	9. Revealing

**A/N: A'ight! Let's do dis thang! This chapter's in Sango's POV, by the way. By the way, I might start writing in third person POV. I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Chapter 9: Revealing**

Wife. Sexual Psychology. Wife. Pervert. Kill. The last thought seemed the most clear to me at the moment. What the hell did he mean by _wife! _Last I checked I wasn't married!

"What in the hell do you mean by _wife!_" I screeched while jerking my head away from Miroku's hand, "I'm not married! Especially not to some perverted creep!"

Miroku sighed, as if he knew something I didn't. That pissed me off even further. How dare he do that!

"Sango, I know it might be a lot to take in right now but—"

"The hell it is!" I jumped out of my seat, "How dare you tease me this way! I've never been married, I'm not married now, and I never will be married! Ever!"

"Sango, please, listen to me. I know who—"

"You don't know anything about me!" I cut him off, "You're just—"

"I know everything about you Sango, just as you know everything about me. We were married over five hundred years ago," he stood up and walked toward me.

"Then, w-why don't I remember anything about you?" I asked suspiciously, backing up.

"Because you don't want to, Sango. I know everything about you. From the color of your hair to the size of your br—"

"When's my birthday?" I asked quickly and quizzically. I wanted to see if this guy really was the Miroku I thought he was.

"Which one?" he replied just as rapidly.

"What do you mean?"

"You have two: Your past life and your present life. Which one are you referring to?"

"Both. That is, if you can—"

"Past: September 14th. Present: March 6th. In the past you were born as the Demon Slayer, Sango Kunifu Kirureru. In the present, you are now known as Sango Fure Taijiya. In the past, your father raised you and your younger brother Kohaku to be the best demon slayers in your village. Later, you met me and the half-demon, Inuyasha, and his destined mate, the future girl, Kagome. You also had a pet fire cat feline name Kirara."

Ha! He'd forgotten one thing. He wasn't the person he claimed to be.

I grinned smugly. "You claim to be 'Miroku," I said, "but you forgot—"

"Shippo was also a part of our group. He remains now, as he was five hundred years ago."

Oh my Kami, it was him; my Miroku from my past life; my…husband. I _did_ end up marrying him in the end. And he did know everything about me.

"How—how did you—"

"Do you not remember our wish from our past life? The wish we made on the Shikon No Tama?" he asked.

"Of course I do! But you—you can't be here! Not after all this time! I—I thought you seemed familiar—but…" I was utterly confused.

"Why didn't I see it in the beginning?"

"Because, as I said before, you didn't want to, Sango. Only you can answer that question," he came toward me again, "I can't tell you the reason, because that reason is what tore us apart."

"God damn it, Miroku! Quit speaking in riddles! As confusing as this is, I don't need you to make it worse!"

His smile was sheepish.

"Sorry my love, I merely—"

"Don't call me that. I don't know you anymore, and until I find out the reason why, you will refer to me as Sango." I interrupted.

"Yes, of course, Sango. Forgive me."

"And how do you remember all this; about Kagome and Inuyasha and the Shikon No Tama?"

"I was forced to remember it. I was cursed in my afterlife for what I did to you. You died hating me five hundred years ago, so you don't remember the reason why you hated me back then, now. However, although you did hate me, you only hated me to a certain degree. You still held a certain compassion for me, so you didn't forget everything. But you did forget the most important part, Sango," he came toward me again, backing me up against the wall.

"W-what part was that?" I asked suddenly intimidated at the extremely predatory, but sexy light that suddenly graced his dark blue eyes.

"You fail to remember the love that we both held for each other before death claimed us."

"What—what do you mean?" I flattened my body against the wall, hoping he'd stop tracing my hipline with his finger.

"Now Sango, don't be so shy," his finger elevated to my waistline, "Doesn't this feel…right?"

Actually, it did. That hand of his was doing something to my blood. I'm not sure how, but I could've sworn I heard him in the back of my mind, urging me to give in to him. But of course, I would never tell him that.

"N—no," I stammered trying to control my voice. Damn him and his tactics! "It doesn't. I don't know you anymore, and I'm not exactly in the credulous spirit."

Miroku's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. I sighed. I really didn't want to relive Moutomaru again.

"A few days ago, I found out that my newly established fiancé was amoral for two thirds of the time he was with me."

Miroku's expectant eyes waited for me to continue. "How long were you together?"

"Three years. We were together for three years. He was cheating on me for two out of those three years we were together," I wanted him to stop asking me questions about 'Mouto-bastard' as Inuyasha has so passionately called him.

"That's why I couldn't locate you. Your heart was taken by someone else," Miroku mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

Miroku sighed and moved away from me. He sat back down on the couch.

"I know you're not going to believe me."

"Try me."

"Okay," he sighed again, "I've been searching for you for a very long time, Sango. As you know, we all made a wish on the Shikon No Tama. Everyone got their own separate and personal wish, but we also had to make a wish as a group." He paused.

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, even though you were very upset with me at the time, I knew you still at least cared for me," he stood again, coming towards me.

My breath caught in my throat. There was something extremely familiar about Miroku's aura. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was there. As he came closer, it grew more intense.

"Miroku, what're y—"

"Shhh," he shushed. Lifting a hand, he pressed his fingers against my temple. The side of my head throbbed where his fingers were located. It felt like my brain was having an unnerving spasm, and it was equally daunting how painless my head felt, even though I could feel my brain trembling.

"Miroku…" I suddenly felt warm, like I was being held in someone's arms… Miroku's arms.

He'd wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing me back against the wall. I barely noticed

'_Mmm, this feels nice,'_ I thought. Suddenly, another voice entered my head.

'_Doesn't it?'_ My head snapped to look at Miroku, my eyes grew wide. It was his voice that I heard inside of my head!

"What the hell!" I pushed myself away from Miroku, shaking my head rapidly.

"Sango what—"

"Y—you stay away from me!" I stuttered, "I don't know how you did that but—"

"Sango, please, calm down and let me explain," he stepped forward. I stepped back. "Sango, just please—"

"No! Leave me alone! Just what the hell are you trying to pull, Miroku?"

"Let me explain. Just give me twenty minutes, and you'll know. Please?"

He held out his hand.

I stared at it as if I'd touched him and he'd burned me. Actually, in a way, he had. When, for a few moments, his hand was stroking the side of my head, I actually felt heat. It was… comforting. I also didn't miss the way he'd wrapped his aura around mine. Not that it mattered of course. I couldn't be falling for the pervert!

I ignored his hand as best as I could, seeing as my hand seemed to itch when I didn't take his.

"Fine," I said, taking a deep breath, pooling my frayed nerves, "Explain."

And he did, after leading me to the couch. He told me of my life as a demon slayer, of his as a Buddhist monk. He enlightened me of our life five hundred years ago. And last of all, he made clear to me of his wish to be connected to me, no matter what.

He narrated our adventures, with Inuyasha and Kagome. He enunciated how much he loved me then.

"And I still do. I've loved you forever, Sango," he concluded.

I sat still, not moving, or even breathing. I soaked in everything he'd told me within the last half hour.

"You don't love me. You don't even know me!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," he answered blatantly, "I do. Whether you believe me or not, is up to you. After all, history repeats itself."

"So, what exactly did you do to me?" I asked, still remembering the spine tingling incident of—seemingly—hearing him in my mind.

Miroku grinned softly, "I merely demonstrated my promise to you, and—in the process—my wish to the Sacred Jewel."

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"I promised you that we'd be together forever. In making that promise, my wish to the Shikon No Tama was manifested."

"What was your wish?"

He just smiled secretly, "That, dear Sango, is a story for another day, another chapter for another night. However," he grinned sinfully, "I'd be willing to add a few chapters to the best book of all. Do you know what that book is, Sango?"

By then, he'd crawled over, and was hovering predatorily over me. I gulped. I felt tremendously vulnerable. The way he was staring so intently at me was doing strange things to my insides.

"No," I responded, grateful that my voice didn't shake, "And I'm not sure I want to find out." Miroku lowered his head.

"I think you do." He was so close to my ear that I could virtually feel the air vibrating in the wake of his words. I was downright uncomfortable now. I didn't like how he was getting under my skin so easily. Even Moutomaru had an intricate time getting to know me.

I suddenly felt naked in front of Miroku. And judging by the perverted grin that had spread across his face, he knew it, too.

"Um, I'm going to go take a shower," I stammered, sliding from under him. I felt his eyes moving with me.

"All right," he said simply. "Mind if I join you? I could wash your back, or maybe even your a—"

WHACK

"Damn pervert!" I grumbled as I stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving a whimpering Miroku on the couch.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:

Damn him. Damn him to hell. Miroku had his way with words; I'd already given him that. He was a sneaky, slithery, vile, inexcusable pervert that deserved nothing but throbbing and murderous pain.

Luckily for him, the stinging sensation of hot water scorching down my neck and back was sluggishly erasing him from my mind.

'You didn't really think I'd let you get away from me that easily did you, Sango?' A voice sounded in the recesses of my mind. I dropped the bar of soap that I had in my hand. It made a distinguished 'thunk' at the bottom of the show.

"What the hell?" I felt shivers going up and down my spine as I peered through the glass cubicle of the shower. This was just creepy. How the hell did he get inside of my head?

As I bent down to retrieve the soap, my hand unexpectedly grazed my thigh as I bent back up. My mind felt hazy all of a sudden, like I was moving through a thick fog.

'Don't be afraid,' the voice chided. It was Miroku!

''Mmm, Sango.'

"M—miroku?" I slurred. I'd never been drunk before, but I'm pretty sure I knew what I felt like then.

"Yes, Sango?'

"How're you doing this?"

'It's a secret,' he replied. With each passing moment, my hand slid further up my body until it was just below my navel. I couldn't deny that it felt good.

"Mmmm—miroku, s—stop it. Whatever you're doing isn't funny." I tried to remove my hand from the underside of my breast but it wouldn't move. It was like my brain had shut down.

'You wanted to know my wish, Sango. You now know what it was."

"What? What're you—mmm…," I moaned. I didn't know what was happening to my body, but whatever it was, it wasn't bad.

'Don't deny your instincts, Sango. And I know you know what instincts I'm referring to, by the way.'

My hand slid lower this time. I wanted to pull my hand away, but I couldn't. It felt too… right. Perhaps Miroku had been telling the truth when he'd said I'd been married to him in the past. My brain felt like a piece of cotton. I wondered if…

"Wait a minute," I said out loud, "Y-you're brainwashing me!" I gasped as I heard his deep chuckle in the back of my mind.

'I like to think of it as…extremely strong hypnotism,' he chuckled.

"How the hell are you doing that!" I yelled, frustrated.

There was silence in the other room.

"Miroku don't ignore me!" I shouted.

Still, no answer came from the living room.

"Damn him!" I grumbled, stepping from the shower, and grabbing my towel. Without thinking, I wrapped it around my body and unlocked the door. I looked around the living room and fixed my mouth to interrogate him, but there was no one there.

"Miroku? Miroku, where are you, you pervert?" I called.

'You'll have to find me, Sango,' that deep voice whispered in my mind. I shivered, despite myself. Damn him!

"You better hope I don't find you anytime soon, pervert! I fully intend to kick your ass!" I yelled into the room.

I went to turn around towards his room, when I felt an unmistakable hand grab my rear.

"Mind if I take yours instead, my love?" Damn him and that husky voice of his!

Whirling to face him, the abuse I had intended to dish out died on my tongue, as he glanced down at my towel clad body. The abuse that I intended to dish out died on my tongue at the appreciative smirk that graced his lips. I made sure to pull the towel a little tighter around me.

"Sango, couldn't wait to have me, eh?" he smirked even wider. I growled.

"Miroku, what the _hell_ is going on! Why are you inside of my head, and how the hell are you brainwashing me?" I burst out.

"As I said before, that's another story for another time. Now," he evaded my questions. A hungry look settled into his eyes, "would you like to explain why you're dripping wet? Not that I mind, of course. I wouldn't object to having you 'drip' in more ways than one."

For some reason, I couldn't keep my heart rate from accelerating at that last statement. No mistaking him now; this was the Miroku that he claimed to be.

"Do you always have to be so vulgar?" I hissed at him.

He grinned, "Only on Tuesdays."

"But today is only Monday, idiot," I said sardonically.

"I know," the impish look on his face intensified, "Just wait until tomorrow comes."

I blushed down through the floor.

Despite myself, I steeled my nerves and backed away from Miroku, clutching still the green fluff closer to my body.

"I want an explanation, now. You're scaring me with this voodoo shit you've got going," I narrowed my eyes, "I won't allow it in my home, and I can just as easily kick your ass out. Just because I'm humoring your aunt, doesn't mean that she'll find out."

Miroku visibly swallowed at my threat, but nonetheless stood his ground.

"Believe it or not, Sango, but I don't do voodoo. And I really hope that wasn't a threat that just rolled off of your tongue," he said softly. I made a move to respond, but he cut me off, "because as I seemed to recall, it was you who offered to take me in; not my aunt. Besides, this has nothing to do with her."

"The hell it doesn't! I asked you for an explanation and I want—,"

"You want an explanation; fine. I'll give you an explanation in the morning. By this time tomorrow, you'll know all you need to know about us and this 'voodoo'." He emphasized 'voodoo'.

"Just—oh, whatever. I just want to know why I can't seem to control my body in the shower anymore. Or why I can't think without your intrusions slinking through my mind!"

I turned and stalked toward my bedroom and slammed the door. I half expected him to follow me, but he didn't.

Somewhat disappointed without knowing why, I dressed and crawled into my bed, drawing the blankets to my chin. Closing my eyes and imagining good thoughts, —some that included Miroku…naked—I fell asleep again, not even realizing that he'd entered my mind yet again.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:

"Sango? Wake up, Sango," a warm hand patted my cheek, rousing me from a deep sleep. Batting the hand away and glancing at the clock, my eyes widened.

It was 8:30! I was half and hour late for work!

Cursing my luck, I attempted to draw back the sheets, but a firm weight was settled on the edge of the bed, rooting them in place. Glaring through sleep-blurred vision, I scowled at the cheery face that had let me sleep in.

"Well, good morning to you too," the voice drawled mockingly.

"Damn it, Miroku, get off! I have to get to work! I'm late!"

His deep chuckle sent shudder throughout my body.

"Not today, you're not." I struggled some more.

"Why the hell not?" Not waiting for an answer, I continued, "Did you kill someone?"

"No. But if you want an answer, look outside of your window."

Seeing as my bed was up against a wall and directly underneath a window, I rose, careful not to fall. Peeking through the window, I gasped.

It was snowing!

Beautiful white crystals floated serenely to ground. Already, the scenery around my apartment was blanketed in a thick sheet of fluffy snow. I loved it when it snowed. In Japan, a festival was always held to welcome the first day of winter snow. I'd never missed a year.

"Oh my Kami," I breathed, taking in the sight, "It's snowing. It's really snowing!" But then, just like that, panic struck. "Damn! This wasn't supposed to happen for another two weeks! There's still the planning for the wedding to be done! What am I going to do?" I spun around and looked at Miroku.

He looked to be in some sort of trance. I knelt down and waved my hand in front of his face, summoning him back to reality.

"I…could help…if you want," he said slowly. "What do you need done?"

"I couldn't possibly ask you to—,"

"You didn't ask. I'm offering. Now again, what do you need done?"

I didn't want to tell him. There were a million things to be done for the wedding; and If I told him and he helped, then I'd owe him a favor. And knowing him, he'd want something perverted.

"Well, there's the food, the gift wrapping, the bridal shower, the bachelor party, the decorations, the—,"

"Alright. So, who's getting married?"

I smiled. "It's our very own Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku's eyes lit up with radiance.

"Really? Kagome and Inuyasha? I knew it! The prophecy did come true!"

I cocked my head, interested. "What prophecy?" Miroku's head inclined toward me.

"Why, the prophecy of The Four Souls of course."

"What did the prophecy say?"

"The prophecy foretold that the four human protectors of the Sacred Jewel were bound by destiny to meet up again in the future. As it goes, according to the divination, history always repeats itself. Since Inuyasha and Kagome were married back then, they were destined to marry again in this time."

"So, since according to you, we were married back then, we're destined to marry again, like Kagome and Inuyasha are?" I asked.

Miroku nodded. "Correct. Sometime during our lifeline in this time, we're destined to marry."

I uncurled the blankets from around me and stood upright on the floor. "I doubt it."

I grabbed my clothes as well as a few extra ones and walked to the bathroom and dressed for the weather. I made my way back to the bedroom. Miroku was still sitting on my bed, staring ruefully at his right hand, the hand where, in the distant past, his dreaded wind tunnel was located. Then, out of the blue, he spoke to me.

"Do you really hate me that much, Sango?"

I looked to him with a questioning gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you resent me so much that you would go so far as to deny a prophecy made by the gods?"

I looked at him, and stared into his eyes. Eyes that once sparkled with perverseness and mirth were now dulled with the potential knowledge that I harbored ill feelings for him.

I walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to him. I looked at his once cursed hand, and watched him trace a faint, but visible, circular scar that adorned his palm.

"Miroku," I said with a sigh, "I… I don't resent you. I couldn't do that. It's just that I don't know you anymore. I remember bits and pieces of our relationship, and I do remember that I was deeply in love with you. But until I find the reason why I don't know the whole truth, I can't love you as I would want to. Do you understand?"

He stopped the ministrations of his palm.

"Yes, of course. But answer me this, Sango. Will you be my friend?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Good," that primal sparkle once again entered his deep blue eyes, "now, how about a kiss for your new friend?" He advanced toward.

"How about you _don't_ touch me, and I _won't_ slit your throat?" I asked gravely.

"Deal," he answered quickly, while scurrying off the bed.

:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:8:

**A/N: Okay, well now! We'll see how this goes, shall we? Sango and Miroku are now friends. But how long will _that_ last? One more thing: Should I continue to write in the character's POV, in my POV, or both? Let me know!**

Sango's past name: Sango: Coral; Kunifu: Knife; Kirureru: Killer. So all in all, Sango's past name meant: Coral Knife Killer.

Sango's present name: Sango: Coral; Fure: Fire; Taijiya: Exterminator. So all in all, Sango's present name meant: Coral Fire Tajiya.

I used the name references from a site. Look on my bio for the site.


	10. Burn

**:Chapter 10:  
****:Burn:**

"InuYasha, calm down!" shouted Kagome. "It's just snow, I'll be fine"

Inuyasha glowered at his fiancé, and adjusted his hat. "Damn it, it's fucking cold!"

Kagome shook her head, strands of her ebony tresses falling from her own winter hat. Glancing behind her, she sighed at her pouting hanyou. "You're the one who whined and complained about not having any more ramen in the house, you're the one who pulled me out of a warm bed, and you're the one who's going to accompany me as I walk in the freezing snow to the store to buy more!"

"Feh. I don't whine and complain, wench! That stuff only humans do." Glaring at the back of Kagome's head, he wondered why she was even considering his request, since she never listened to a damn thing he said anyway...

"Don't 'feh' me, buster! We'll be out in no time at all. Just go in, get the kind you want and we can go." Opening the door, she stepped inside of the busy store.

"Fine, have it your way, bitch! But when you get sick, don't come whinin' to me. You know how weak you are," That said, InuYasha promptly began to make his way toward his favorite section of the store.

Kagome only sighed and shook her head at her mate's distorted way of expressing his concern as she made her way to another part of the store.

:8:8:8:

...SPLAT...!

The reassuring sound of a direct hit sounded throughout the desolate surrounding area. Miroku grinned from behind a large tree at the distinct sound of Sango's growl as she swiped the snow from her cheek.

"Miroku," she snarled, "where are you? I'm going to leave if you don't come out. I want to go home and change, so I can go to the store to pick up something to cook for Thanksgiving."

When he didn't appear, Sango sighed and headed toward her car. _'Here for two and a half weeks, and he's already somehow spawned himself into a hellion.' _

Sango smiled wanly at her thoughts.

'_It's not as if you don't like it,'_ A voice in her mind taunted.

'_Shut up! You don't know anything!' _

'_The hell I don't. I know how much you really like Miroku. I am, after all, an exstention of your subconscience.' _

'_I don't like anyone! Now shut the hell up!'_ Irritated with the voice in her head, Sango huffed as she located her car parked in the local playground's parking lot. Miroku had, for some reason, begged her to escort him around the park for a brief walk.

Grumbling under her breath as she dropped her keys, she bent to pick them up. Reaching for the car's door handle, she squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly grabbed, twirled around, and hauled up against her car. The feeling of warm hands supporting her by the crook of her knees, somehow made her shiver.

And she wasn't exactly sure if it was from the weather, despite all of the snow...

"You weren't really thinking about leaving me out here alone, now were you Sango?"

Sango tugged in a sharp breath at the feeling of Miroku's warm body pressed against hers, between her legs. Her mind unexpectedly drained at the feel of his warm breath caressing her nearly frozen ear, and she tried to ignore how good it felt. Blushing at the notion, she choked out, "Yes, I was."

"No you weren't," he argued softly.

"I was. I told you to come out, and you knew I had to go to the store after we left the park."

Miroku drew back and stared into Sango's eyes. He thought of how the deep brown coloration matched her even darker brown hair, and almost became lost in them.

"You wouldn't have left me, Sango. Your conscience wouldn't have let you."

Sango huffed, more to distract herself from the way he was staring so intently at her, than from impatience. The accuracy of his words unnerved her...

"Would you care to find out, monk?" she quipped, using the name she had, so long ago. "I doubt that you'd want to try my patience right now."

Miroku swallowed. Sango watched the movement, unwittingly, as he let her down from her elevated position. "I understand. Let's go."

Satisfied with the response, she let herself slide down the icy car door. "Damn you. Now I'm not only cold, I'm wet _and _cold.

Miroku grinned innocently. "Would you like to sit on my lap while you drive? I'm sure the added heat will evaporate the water."

Sango's cheeks reddened, despite her mild aggravation with the moisture congealing her backside and arms. If she didn't dry off soon, she'd catch a nasty cold...

"Very funny, baka. Now let's go. The store is closing early tonight because of the sudden weather," Sango replied.

Miroku grinned. "Of course, Lady Sango," he bowed in mock royalty, "Lead the way, and I will have no choice but to follow your every move."

Rolling her eyes, but grinning despite her attempts to ignore him, Sango climbed into the car and started the engine.

:8:8:8:

"Please, Sango! Have mercy on this poor soul! I need these, I need them!"

Sango sighed in irritation. "...No. You can't have it. You remember what happened last time I bought those."

Miroku sighed in bliss, but still clutched the box of Chocolate Pocky close to his chest...

"_These are good. What do you call these?" Miroku held up the Chocolate-covered Pocky stick, inspecting it thoroughly._

"_They're called Pocky," Sango bit into her own candy, smiling at the familiar blast of flavor against her tongue. _'My mother used to give me these...'_ she thought, with a bittersweet smile._

_Miroku made a sound of contentment and chewed another stick, unaware of Sango's bittersweet memories. "What exactly is Pocky?"_

"_It's a type of Japanese wafer cookie. There are many different kinds, such as these chocolate flavored ones. Currently, they're the most popular thing going around, in terms of candy. I can't believe you've never had Pocky before. You are Japanese, aren't you?" _

_Almost a week and a half had passed since Miroku's arrival at Sango's house. Since the weather was currently in semi-blizzard mode, Miroku had opted to stay at home instead of going to work. Sango had agreed, after calling in to inform the Sakawas of her absence, who were also all to happy to stay at home._

_Bored, Miroku had sifted through Sango's pantries in search of something to eat and had uncovered the Pocky. Curiosity, at its best, had seeped through the recesses of Miroku's mind and he'd begun to eat the strange and unknown candy, much to Sango's annoyance. _

"_I am, but I didn't move to Japan until I started college. In America, I went to grade school and middle school, as well as high school. I decided to move back here, where I was born to start college."_

_Sango wrinkled her eyebrows in interest. "So...you were born here but..." _

"_My parents immigrated to America to find better jobs. They married young, and wanted to have a better chance at life in America, I suppose. My father was born of Japanese heritage, but was raised in America, where he joined the American military."_

"_Wow," Sango murmured, "I stand corrected. I still, however, don't understand how you never got a chance to eat Pocky, though."_

"_Well, believe it or not, some of us don't have candy fetishes," he grinned evilly, "Not that there's anything wrong with your fetish, Sango."_

_Sango turned a pleasant shade of red. "Why you—"_

"_Actually, I find it quite... interesting. Tell me, is it amusing to have a constant sugar high?" _

_Before Sango could think, much less respond, Miroku began stuffing his mouth with Pocky. In ten seconds time, Miroku resembled a squirrel before a long winter's hibernation, and despite herself, Sango had to bite her lip to keep from snickering. '_How bizarre...'

_With an audible gulp, Miroku had downed almost an entire package of the sweet snacks, and was working on another. Patting his stomach with a lazy grin as he finished off yet another box, he lounged back against the couch on which he was sitting._

"_Hmm, I don't feel any different. Is this some sort of trick?"_

"_Stupid! Why'd you do that? You just ate a month's worth of Pocky! You're gonna get—" Sango spun around to continue protesting against Miroku's rather...rash actions, when she stopped short. The look on Miroku's face worried her. His face had turned a light shade of jade green and he looked close to fainting. He almost looked ready to..._

_Without warning, Miroku leaped from his spot on the couch and made a mad dash to the bathroom. Jumping out of the way with a yelp, Sango barely avoided knocking over a cup of juice that she'd been drinking._

_Seconds later, the sound of Miroku's retching filled the room..._

"—_sick." Sango sighed as she finished her sentence, and begrudgingly made her way to the bathroom to comfort Miroku._

Snatching the treats from Miroku's hand, Sango set them back onto the shelf, shuddering at the memory. Miroku pouted, and for some uncanny reason, she felt the nabbing snare of guilt make its way through her.

Blowing out a defeated sigh, Sango reclaimed the box and handed it to Miroku, who gladly took it with a brilliant smile.

"There," she snapped after tossing the box, "but don't you even think about eating the whole damn thing today. It almost killed your ass last time."

Smiling brightly, Miroku strode over to Sango and brushed his lips over her cheek. "You won't regret buying this candy for me. I promise to use it responsibly."

Sango paled and froze where she stood. _'He—he kissed me!'_

'_Of course he kissed you! He's Miroku!'_

'_That doesn't matter! He kissed me! And in a grocery store of all places!'_

The voice chuckled. 'Would you rather he kissed you someplace else? _Maybe on your lips? Or maybe...'_

Sango scowled at the insinuations her spirit was issuing. _'That's not what I meant.'_

The voice laughed._ 'Of course. But look how happy you've made him.'_

Despite herself, Sango glanced at Miroku as he looked at the half list she'd given him for the necessary items that they needed to purchase. He had a small grin on his face, as if he were remembering something good...

Then, he licked his lips.

...Or perverted.

But even so, he looked incredibly happy with that box of Pocky. He might have even looked as happy as she felt about him kissing her...

'_Maybe...I did make him happy?'_

'_Of course you did, Sango. Don't you know? Miroku's his happiest when you're happy with him.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yes. Just ask him and...You'll see...'_

'_Maybe...maybe I will...'_

:8:8:8:

"What were you thinking about in the store?"

"What're you talking about, Miroku?"

Miroku slid from the bar stool and walked into the kitchen. Ready to repeat his question, Miroku stopped short as he was pleasantly greeted with a very pleasing sight of Sango's rear. She, as it happened, was currently bending over, looking for a pot in which to cook the beans that she'd set out, unknowing of what Miroku was seeing.

'She...Oh...my...god...' Miroku gave an appreciative groan at the view, while trying to stifle his instincts. Sango was indeed his wife, his very beautiful wife, and that came, thankfully, with territories as her husband. But until she could realize and accept that, he was willing to cooperate for her sake.

But, in this lifetime, they were currently unmarried, which was a huge impediment for Miroku. _'If this is what I get when she's not meaning to give me anything...'_

He stifled another groan at the thought of what he'd see when she _knew_ what she was doing to him.

"Right?" she asked, suddenly breaking his train of thought. Thankfully her back was turned too, because he wasn't exactly sure where he'd hide the evidence of his growing appreciation of her if she _was_ facing him...

"What was that, my love?" he asked, unable to stop the slip up.

If she heard him, she didn't show it. "I asked you if you'd grabbed the smoked sausage. You did, right?"

Not being able to stop his mind from interfering with his words, he uttered, "Oh I brought the sausage, alright, and it is indeed 'smoking'. In fact, I'm still trying to cool it down."

"What?"

"Um...err...nothing."

"So, did you get it or not?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah," he muttered, scurrying to the refrigerator to fetch the aforementioned item. Locating it, he plucked it from the ice box, and handed it to Sango.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

Muttering a 'You're welcome', he moved to the other side of the kitchen as Sango set about chopping the meat and dropping it into the pot.

:8:8:8:

"You know, I almost forgot that it's Thanksgiving tomorrow," she commented, as she dropped another handful of meat into the pot. "Usually, I spend it alone, but I decided that since you're here, I could go for a change. Thank Kami that your aunt only wants me to bring beans to the dinner. I don't think I would've found anything else at the store."

Miroku frowned at her words. "Did you say you spend Thanksgiving alone?"

Sango glanced at him over her shoulder. "Yes."

"Why is that? Don't you have any friends or family? What about Inuyasha and Kagome and Shippo?"

Sighing as she dumped the last of the meat into the pot, Sango turned and faced Miroku. "Who wants to know?"

"Well, I do. And I'm pretty sure Aunt Naomi would want to know, also."

"Fine, if you must know, it's because...I mean...I don't because I'm—shit!"

"You don't because you're shit?" Miroku really tried to contain his amusement; he really, _really_ did, but he ended up chuckling anyway.

"Shut the hell up! I burnt my damn hand!"

Miroku winced at the high pitched curse and instantly felt guilty at the sight of the rapidly blotching skin on Sango's index finger. The angry, red skin spanned the entire backside of her finger and stopped at the last knuckle on her left hand.

"Kami, Sango..." He reached out to touch her finger, which she intercepted by yanking her abused hand away.

"Don't touch it!" she whimpered.

Miroku smiled softly and guided Sango to the loveseat across the room. Sitting down, he patted his knee in a gesture for her to sit down. Narrowing her eyes, Sango regarded him in obvious suspicion.

"I won't bite, Sango. Unless," he grinned devilishly, "of course, you want me to."

"I'm not sitting on your lap, Miroku. I'm not a little chi—ah!"

Yanking down on her hips, Miroku had firmly placed Sango on his lap.

"You were saying?" he goaded.

"Shut up."

"Let me see your finger, Sango," he held out his hand.

She shook her head in the negative. "No. You'll hurt it even more."

"C'mon, Sango, I'm your friend. You trust me, don't you?"

It was true; he was her friend. But that didn't mean that she couldn't express...friendly suspicion.

"What's in it for you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Rubbing his chin in mock concentration, Miroku made a show of thinking over her question. "Hmm, I can think of a few things..."

Sango went to punch him, but moaned in pain when the movement jarred her stinging flesh.

"I know. How about if I make your finger better, you promise to trust me," he took her hand, "Deal?"

Before she could answer, he inserted her finger into his mouth and began to suck gently.

"Ouch, damn it! That hurts!" she tugged on her hand, but Miroku had a firm grasp on her wrist, disabling any movement.

Suddenly, the pressure on her finger from his mouth, after it stopped burning, became oddly soothing. The heat from his mouth created a delicious tingle that ran up her spine, and she shivered.

Obviously enjoying the effect he was having on her, Miroku increased the pressure of his mouth. Biting her lip, Sango refused to submit to the sudden warmth that pooled in her stomach.

"Miroku...you—you have to stop," she stuttered, closing her eyes.

Chuckling, he sent a soft vibration through her finger. "Do you want me to stop?"

The word 'yes' was on the tip of her tongue. All she had to do was utter it. But all thoughts about protesting his actions dissolved when he ran his tongue over her knuckle.

"M—miroku...you..."

"What's the matter, Sango? Cat got your tongue?" his eyes sparkled in mirth at Sango's expression.

'_Damn if she isn't the sexiest thing right now.'_

'_You know,' _his inner spirit chided,_ 'you're incredibly wrong for doing that to her.'_

'_I know. But she never could resist my mouth; that, and the fact that it's just too much fun watching her face right now.'_

'_You're such a dog, Miroku.' _His spirit sighed.

He chuckled again, reveling at the reaction that Sango put out._ 'I know. I _really_ know.'_

'_Well, that said, don't dogs have an acute sense of smell?'_

'_Yes, but what's that got to do with anything?' Flicking _his tongue across Sango's fingernail, her groaned at the incredibly sexy way her cheeks bloomed with color.

'_Well, Sir Canine, if you take a good sniff, you'll find out.'_

Miroku frowned at the suggestion but did as he was told. His eyes widened at the scent that was drafting throughout the room.

Hating to end the moment, Miroku gently removed the appendage from his mouth. "Sango?"

"Hmm...What?" she answered. Opening her eyes to stare at him, she blinked slowly. The apparent desire that swirled in the chocolate depths almost made Miroku carry her off to the bedroom. But steeling his hormones, he pointed to the kitchen.

"I think your beans are burning."

"What be—oh, damn!" Scurrying off his lap in a dash to the kitchen, Sango cursed loudly as smoke billowed from the kitchen.

"Fuck! Miroku!" she roared.

"Well, Sango, just look at the bright side: at least your finger isn't hurting anymore!" Miroku laughed then grunted as a wooden spoon flew from the kitchen and smacked into his forehead.

**A/N:  
****…… … … … … … … … **

**Reviews  
****……... **

**FFnet**

**MM**_(Nope, they really were married before)_ ------- **Crazyinulover** ------- **Jesse **------- **Roxxane05 **------- **Sango-the-  
darkwindwarrior** ------- **Breyana(nubianprincess90(at)aol(dot)com)**(_I'm really not sure I could write something like that. Don't get me wrong, I'm black too, but I literally can't write that. It'd be extremely hard for me to connect to that idea. It's a really good idea, though)_ -------**xxX POISON xxX**_(I'm not sure how. It just comes to me! I do it all the time!)_ ------- **MirokuRox** ------- **Moon light blossomz**_(Thanks!)_ ------- **goldenskyblue22**_(You forgot the cherry...but I forgive you!)_


	11. An Early Occasion

**:Chapter 11:**

**:An Early Occasion:**

"C'mon! Move yer ass!"

Sango pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger, and tried to ignore the obnoxiously loud driver behind her. It wasn't bad enough that she'd burned the Thanksgiving beans she'd originally had cooking yesterday for dinner at Mrs. Sakawa's house, but she'd burned herself in the process. Top it all off with holiday traffic and...

Again, trying to stifle the flowing, aching throb that was quickly spreading throughout her skull, Sango gritted her teeth, wincing at the increase of headache at her own action, as she fought the impossible urge to smash her foot into the gas petal, lest she kill herself, and possibly, Miroku.

Turning at the feel of a warm hand on her shoulder, she lifted her head to glance at Miroku. She didn't want to admit it, but seeing the warm, almost apologetic smile on his face somehow made her feel better, despite the pounding behind her eyes.

"Sango, do you want me to drive?"

"No, I'm fine," she lied. She tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. If Miroku saw it, he didn't comment, but she could tell that he knew she was lying.

Shaking his head at Sango's show of vigor, he sighed. He could tell she was still worried.

_After burning the beans, Sango had dashed to the store for more, but due to holiday cheer, the store's stock was completely depleted. Returning in obvious defeat, she'd come home, begrudgingly called his aunt, and told her the story, apologizing profusely._

_Assuming by the somewhat relieved look on her face when she'd hung up the phone, Miroku guessed that his aunt had most likely waved off the mishap and invited them anyway. He could almost see her waving her hands, insisting that beans didn't matter..._

"_Isn't there another store you could go to?" he'd asked._

_Shaking her head miserably, Sango heaved a sigh. "No, I'm afraid not. All of the others are closed."_

_Feeling extremely guilty over the whole situation, Miroku had promised to make it up to her later. It was his fault, after all..._

"You know Sango, my aunt will still love you. It's no big deal," Miroku mitigated gently.

"I know, but..."

"But...?"

"It's just that...well I don't want Mrs. Sakawa to think that I'm...incompetent," shaking her head, she chuckled. "But that's stupid, isn't it?"

Miroku grinned. "It probably is, Sango."

"I can't wait to see everyone," Sango said with a smile, "Your aunt really is a sweet woman. When I called to apologize about the beans, she suggested that I let her invite Kagome, InuYasha, and her mother and little brother, along with Rin, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and Ayame."

"Is that right? That's very sweet of her. I always did love my aunt for her generosity; I've never known a more benevolent person," Miroku said. The way he'd stated that comment, it seemed almost like he was...teasing her...

Arriving at the large house, the two made their way inside, sniffing approvingly at the sensational aromas drifting throughout the house.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

"I can sense them."

"What? Who? Who can you sense?"

Miroku gave Sango a look, a look of both incredulity and anticipation. "You don't know who I'm talking about?"

Shaking her head in the negative, Sango shrugged. "Haven't the faintest idea. Why? Should I?"

"Yes, you should. Your senses aren't what they used to be, eh Sango?" Miroku smirked at the miffed glare Sango sent him.

"What the hell are you talking about, monk? Who's here?"

Miroku sighed theatrically and replied, "Our friends."

Sango, seemingly starting to understand, grew irritated at the implications on the status of her senses. Miroku had developed the notion that her senses were—in his words—tired. However, contradictory to his beliefs, she'd known Kagome and InuYasha had made their arrival almost ten minutes ago...

'_But apparently, my senses are dulled,"_ she thought sarcastically.

'_Oh, stop griping_. _You know he didn't mean it like that.'_

'_Oh really? And just how do you know?'_

'_Yes, really, and I just know. So trust me. I swear to Kami, you take everything so seriously.'_

Ignoring the patronizing voice and deciding to see why Kagome and InuYasha hadn't come inside, she turned to inform Miroku, but found that he'd gone across the room in order to chat with his aunt and uncle.

Shrugging, she turned and headed for the front door.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

Upon arriving outside, Sango found herself in the middle of a heated argument between InuYasha and Kagome.

"I still don't fucking see why we couldn't stay at the damn house, Kagome," InuYasha's unmistakable voice growled.

"Because, Mrs. Sakawa invited us, and it's rude to turn down an invitation like that," Kagome's lighter voice replied.

"We have perfectly good cooks at home; I don't see why we can't just go back!"

"Because, InuYasha," Kagome suppressed her annoyance, "Sango's going to be here, and I'm sure Rin and Sesshoumaru are too. Not to mention my mother, Sota, and Ayame. This is a time for being grateful for what we have; and what we have is great friends and family."

A distinct snort sounded from InuYasha, "Feh. Whatever, wench. But know this: if that damn bastard tries anything, I cut off his b—"

"If I could 'sit' you, I would right now! Don't say that in front of my mother!" Kagome cried, "Insult your brother at another time, baka!"

"Oi, it ain't as if your mother hasn't heard it before, wench!" the hanyou growled back.

Deciding to intervene, Sango cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two lovers.

"Are you two ever going to come inside? It's freezing out here, and you'll get sick," Sango said, shivering slightly.

"Feh! Demons don't get sick, wench! I'm not like you weak humans, catching diseases and sicknesses."

Rolling her eyes at InuYasha's prided response, Sango waved to Kagome's mother and little brother sitting inside the red SUV. She could even make out little Shippo looking over Ayame's shoulder into a mirror.

The sound of sniffing stopped her as she made her way to the truck.

"What the fuck is that smell? It smells like...it smells like that damn monk!" InuYasha grumbled, apparently oblivious to what he'd just said. Kagome, however, was not.

"Is...Is Miroku...here?" she ventured softly.

Nodding weakly at the sense of foreboding, Sango replied nervously, "Unfortunately, yes."

Kagome's steady features unnerved Sango to the tips of her hair. "Why didn't you call and tell me?"

"Touching her two index fingers together and biting her lip, Sango responded. "I'm—I'm not sure."

Swiftly moving towards InuYasha, Kagome jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Didn't I tell you? I told you I sensed his aura! But you didn't listen, did you? Something was telling me that he was here and—" Whirling around to face Sango, who'd turned pink with blush, she asked impatiently, "Well, Sango?"

"Well what?"

"Well, where is he? I haven't seen him in...," ticking off her fingers in evident recollection, Kagome the replied, "over five hundred years! Where is he?"

Pointing in the direction of the house, Sango shrugged then sighed. "Does it matter?"

"Hells yes, it matters!" Inuyasha piped up. "I owe him an ass kicking, anyway! Right before the bastard died, he groped Kagome!"

Sighing in exasperation, Kagome mentioned for her mother and company to follow her and Inuyasha into the house, with Sango not far behind.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

'_K—Kagome?'_

Miroku stiffened at the familiar aura that suddenly engulfed the room. It was warm and pleasant, like Kagome herself. Also, not far behind Kagome's rather pleasant air, came the spitfire energy of the Inu-hanyou, himself.

'_Ah, Inuyasha and Kagome; how I've missed you, friends,'_ he though with joy.

Something else familiar flowed into the air: a very vague feeling, yet, an incredibly distinct memory. _'Ayame? Oh, my kami, it is!'_ Miroku grinned at the memory of the beautiful she-wolf demon. His grin widened even more at Shippo's small, but determined aura...

But the consuming pulsation of Sango's intense aura sent a shiver down his spine. Compelling, yet passionate, graceful, yet awkward; such words only grazed what Sango was all about. Fortunately for him, he'd long ago understood the complexity behind Sango's character. It wasn't easy to want a person like Sango. Her mind boggling atmosphere, coupled with her intense attitude, sometimes made Miroku wonder how he even came to like—much less love— Sango...

But then, there were times, like now.

He watched as she made her way into his aunt's living room, athwart from the kitchen; his current position. He observed the happy spark in her eyes as she giggled at InuYasha's scowl, and Kagome's annoyance with him. He smirked as she rivaled her reading and comprehension skills against that of Ayame and another woman that looked strangely enough, just like Kagome...

And at last, he smiled at the maternal shine that glistened as she stooped to lift up the eager little fox demon who demanded her attention for a bone-crushing hug.

And it was then at that moment, he knew...

Whether she knew it or not, she _would_ bear his children..

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

After sitting and catching up with his newly recovered friends, Miroku was introduced to Kagome's mother, Rei, and her younger brother, Sota.

"So, you're Miroku!" Rei exclaimed excitedly.

Nodding in agreement, Miroku bowed. "Yes Higurashi-san, I am."

Rei wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Please, call me Rei. I'm not really comfortable with formalities, as it is. I assure you, I've heard quite a bit about you, Miroku."

"You have? Why, I had no idea Kagome thought me popular enough to inform you of myself," lifting a brow suggestively at Kagome, he drawled, "You love me that much, dear Kagome?"

"What the hell does that mean?" InuYasha hollered.

Half of Kagome sputtered at the ridiculous implications Miroku had so wittingly made. The other half winced at the growl coming from InuYasha. "Well, n-no of course not! I wouldn't—I didn't mean—" Breathing deeply to calm herself as the low snarl InuYasha was putting out increased in volume, Kagome shook her head.

"Well, when I was first able to travel into the Bone Eater's Well, mama wanted to know if I was traveling with anyone else besides InuYasha," inwardly sighing in relief as InuYasha finally ceased his show of irritation, Kagome continued. "At the time, I wasn't. But then, Miroku, you and Sango came along, and I always told mama about our adventures."

Nodding in conceding, Miroku spoke. "I see," directing his statement to Rei, Miroku asked, "They were good things, I hope?"

"Of course; all Kagome said about you was that there was something wrong with your hand. What was it?"

Not wanting to relieve the past--or be rude to Kagome's mother--Miroku was grateful when his aunt informed them that dinner was ready and ensued to announce that Sesshoumaru and Rin had arrived.

Giving Rei an apologizing look, Miroku stood and made his way to the kitchen.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

"I have something to announce."

Everyone at the table turned to Sesshoumaru in raw and utter stupor. Since arriving, Sesshoumaru hadn't said much besides a formal greeting to Mr. and Mrs. Sakawa for admitting him into their home.

"Did you finally listen to me, and neuter yourself?" InuYasha suggested pleasantly.

"No," Sesshoumaru responded, sounding bored, "Although if I had, I would have framed the parts and given them to you for inspiration."

"Like I'd want your ba—"

"InuYasha! Be quiet!" Kagome growled in irritation.

Mrs. Sakawa stared, transfixed at InuYasha as he glowered across the large table at Sesshoumaru. "I—Is he always like this?"

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately, yes, he is. I'm so sorry, Sakawa-san! There's no telling what you think of us now, thanks to certain hanyous who can't keep their mouths shut!"

InuYasha's left ear twitched; a sure sign that he was irritated. "Feh. He started it, the bastard. Yell at him."

Mr. Sakawa dropped his fork. "Y-you're half...demon?" he asked, with much difficulty.

InuYasha went on the defensive. "Yeah, what of it?"

Mr. Sakawa quickly rose from the table and marched to the stairs. Rin looked nervous.

"What's the matter with Mr. Sakawa?" she asked, concerned as she watched the balding head of the man disappear up the stairs.

Mrs. Sakawa snorted, "Oh, nothing; the fool. He's...always had a deep fascination with...demons and such. He's probably upstairs right now looking for his camera and autograph book."

"Yes," Miroku sighed, "He's always been this way. When I was younger, he'd always read stories from the bookstore to me, depicting tales of great and powerful demons and..." Miroku winked at InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo, "wild-eyed hanyous."

"Here it is!" All heads at the table swiveled toward the kitchen's entranceway, where a very excited Mr. Sakawa was clambering toward InuYasha. Thrusting a pen under his nose, he asked InuYasha to write his name in a small book that he held in his other hand.

"See?" Mrs. Sakawa said rolling her eyes at her husband's foolish attempts to coax InuYasha.

Kagome stifled a giggle at the disgruntled look her mate had plastered to his face.

"Oi, old man! Leave me the hell alone!" InuYasha grumbled. At the somewhat amused grin Sesshoumaru was giving to him, InuYasha growled. "If you want a full demon, talk to the bastard over there.

Jabbing a finger in Sesshoumaru's direction, InuYasha smirked as Mr. Sakawa's eyes widened a fraction.

"You're a full demon?" he asked incredulously at Sesshoumaru.

Looking very uninterested with the entire occasion, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yes."

"But—but how can that be? If InuYasha's a hanyou, then how are you a full demon?"

Wiping her mouth free of bread crumbs, Rin spoke. "InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are half brothers, Mr. Sakawa. They shared the same father, but not the same mother."

Mr. Sakawa seemed to consider the response. "So...by any chance, would your father happen to be...The Great InuTaisho?"

"Yep, unfortunately, me and that bastard over there, share the same old man," InuYasha put in.

"Really? I've read all about you!" Mr. Sakawa whooped. "But there's still something I don't understand. I know about Sango and Miroku but...how do you all know each other?"

"I was afraid he'd ask that." Shippo groaned.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

After the elucidation of everyone's history, Mr. Sakawa looked as if he finally understood.

"Well, that interesting. I guess all those tall tales you told Miroku when he was a boy weren't so tall after all," Mrs. Sakawa said, sitting next to her husband in the living room.

"No," he grumbled, "they weren't. I told you that those stories were actual happenings, and that Miroku was part of them. But did you believe me? No, of course you didn't!"

Smiling softly at her slightly irritated spouse, she kissed his temple and hugged him around the middle. "I'm sorry, dear. But they were a tad bit...farfetched, didn't you think?"

"No, I didn't," he grumbled, softer this time, "and I never did; not after Mushin told me. Seeing as how he's Miroku's foster father, I'd thought you'd believed it too."

Kissing him again, she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry. But I've got something that'll make you forget all about it."

Turning toward his wife, he ventured, "You...do?"

"Mhmm..."

Mr. Sakawa swallowed thickly. "Is it..."

Running her finger along the contours of his jaw, she whispered huskily, "Yes..."

"A-are—you—I—,"

"Yes, your favorite: Triple Chocolate Cake; I made it last night, while you were asleep. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Does it have walnuts?"

"Yes."

"You're forgiven, then," he said. Quickly kissing his wife, Mr. Sakawa stood up and headed toward the kitchen for his favorite dessert.

A few minutes passed before Sesshoumaru entered the living room. Looking up at the handsome demon, Mrs. Sakawa smiled.

"Oh, hello! Did you enjoy your meal, Sesshoumaru?"

Nodding once in affirmation, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Yes, the food was exquisite, madam. You have reason to be proud of your culinary skills."

Blushing at the compliment, Mrs. Sakawa giggled. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. You're welcome to come over anytime."

"As you're aware of, a demon or a hanyou mating a human concerns two types of...weddings, correct?"

Slightly thrown by the course the small conversation had come to, Mrs. Sakawa answered, "Y-yes. I'm aware of it."

"And as you know the human portion of this...bizarre human ritual...sometimes requires other people to bear witness to the aspect of the peculiar situation."

"Yes, of course."

"However, certain witnesses may be new additions to the—"

"I'd love to come to your wedding!"

Hiding the slightly surprised gleam in his eye, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"I was referring to my baka half-brother's wedding. I doubt that he'll have any decency to ask you himself. And the miko will probably hyperventilate when she gets a chance to ask you. So as tai-youkai, I, Sesshoumaru Taisho demand that you attend."

Barely containing her excitement, Mrs. Sakawa nodded.

"Also, I demand that you alert everyone to my announcement that my idiot brother ruined: My mate is pregnant.

"Y-you mean that charming young lady you were with—Rin—is your…mate?"

Sesshoumaru leveled a tolerant look at Mrs. Sakawa. "Yes."

Turning to leave at the shocked expression on Mrs. Sagawa's face, Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder, "By the way, _your_ mate is acting very...strangely over the pastry in the kitchen. I request that you see to it."

"O-okay," Mrs. Sakawa breathed, "I-I will." Hardly containing her excitement, Mrs. Sakawa stumbled into the kitchen to see to it that her 'mate' didn't make himself ill from all the cake that he was likely to ingest that night.

_**A/N:**_

_HUGELY REVISED! I decided to give Kagome's mother a name. It would be just a little too annoying to have to call her 'Kagome's mom' or 'Higurashi' the whole time she'll appear in the story. _

…… … … … … … … …

**  
… … … … … …  
Ending Deliberation: Mr. Sakawa:  
**_A demon! A real live demon!  
_**… … … … … …**


	12. Truth Hurts

**:Chapter 12:  
:Truth Hurts:**

"Oh, isn't it exciting, Miroku," Sango asked in animation, "Rin's having a baby!"

Miroku grinned from his side of the table. "Yes, it's very outstanding for Rin and Sesshoumaru. If it's a boy, they'll have an heir for the role as Tai-Youkai."

A chilly early winter breeze floated through the small, outside-stationed part of the café _Fuyu Sakura._ Miroku grinned despite the chilly air that blew across his face.

Sango sighed. She felt exceedingly gratified that whatever gods were listening to her silent prayer the last time she was _at Fuyu Sakura_ with Moutomaru, had decided to be kind and let her return. She'd really hoped that she'd be able to come back without being shunned about her behavior during her previous visit...

"Sango, if I may ask: why are we sitting outside when it's snowing?" Miroku asked softly. Although he wasn't very cold, he was pretty sure Sango was getting there, regardless of her rejecting his coat...

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm used to it," she replied with a small shrug. "Do you want to go inside?"

Shaking his head, Miroku chewed into a piece of celery. "Why would you be used to sitting outside in the snow?"

"It's not that I'm used to sitting in the snow, I'm just used to sitting out here, behind the café. My...parents used to bring me here with my brother when I was younger."

"What happened to your parents and brother? Do they live around here, because I'd love to meet them," Miroku smiled happily.

The question was meant innocently enough, in view of the fact that Miroku didn't know about what happened to her parents. But that didn't make the abrupt memory any less painful...

"My parents...they died, along with my brother…in a car accident...just after I graduated from high school."

The smile on Miroku's face vanished in an instant. "Oh, K-Kami, Sango. Why didn't you tell me?"

As she blinked back unwanted tears, Sango tried to shrug indifferently, but trembled instead. "You didn't ask. Besides, it's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry, gods, I'm sorry. I—I didn't know, and you never—"

"It's okay, really. It been over four years since that happened," Sango smiled.

Miroku stared dubiously at her. _'Surely, she's not alright,' _his nature uttered_, 'She can't be. You've really done it now, Miroku.'_

'_I apologized, didn't I? I honestly didn't know about her family, although I did wonder why she said that she'd spent Thanksgiving alone every year.'_

'_Yes, but you've really hit a sore spot. You've got to make it up to her somehow.'_

Miroku sighed. _'I know, but how? Sango doesn't seem like the type of person who accepts a lot of gifts.'_

His nature was silent for a moment. _'Well, you could surprise her. Or...you could do some research and find out what she likes...or something she's wanted for a long time.'_

'_Yes, I could...and I will. And I'm going to start right now.'_

"Sango, do you wonder why I was able to speak to you through your mind?"

Looking up from the place on the table she'd been staring at for the past five minutes, Sango sat fully attentive. "Huh?"

"That...that day you were in the shower, and I...'talked' to you?"

Blushing at the memory, Sango stammered, "U-um, yeah, I remember; w-what about it?"

Smirking at the effect he had on her memory, Miroku continued. "Well, I'm sure you'd like to find out how that occurred."

Scowling at the positively perverted grin Miroku was giving her, she nodded. "Well, of course. I'd really like to know why I suddenly couldn't control my body, also."

Pinching the table cloth, Miroku picked up his glass of water and sipped rather slowly, wanting to prolong his explanation.

"Well," he started slowly, clearing his suddenly dry throat, "It's quite simple. It's not as complicated as you make it out to be."

"Explain, monk."

"Okay, well, basically, when the Sacred Jewel was completed, I made a wish," Miroku gazed at Sango, who was staring at him intently.

"Well? What was the wish?"

"It happened...after you died…"

"Go on."

Sighing in consternation, Miroku continued. "Are you sure? You're not going to like it."

Miroku took the dry look on Sango's face as a definite sign of anticipation for his answer. "Just hurry up and tell me, damn it!"

"Well, after you died, I wished that I could stay connected to you in a way that no one else has. I loved you so much, that I didn't want to part with you. So, the Jewel granted my wish. It granted me the power of...elite telepathy."

"Elite telepathy?"

"Yes. What that means, is that I have the gift of telepathy, but only with you. This way, even if I couldn't see you, I could still be in touch with you."

Slowly digesting this bit of new information, Sango looked down at her hands. Miroku had the mighty power of telepathy, but the only person he was able to communicate with, was...her. For some uncanny and unidentified reason, that knowledge alone gave her a sense of possessiveness. It made her immensely happy that she was the only one that that type of power could be shared with. But then there was something else that bothered her…

"So, why did I lose control of my body? I don't think I was under your influence," she said uncertainly.

"You are aware that we were...married, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"What you were feeling in the shower had nothing to do with telepathy. You were responding to my voice and purely to instinct; I had nothing to do with it, as far as the 'hypnosis'."

Sango's mouth dropped open. "So...what I did…the touching myself and all that…had nothing to do with you taking over my mind?"

Miroku grinned perversely. "Nope, I can't do that. It was all you, Sango. When we were married, Lady Kaede figured out how to bless us. She blessed us in such a way that we would live the lifespan of a hanyou; a full demon was out of the question. We were also granted a bond, very similar to a demon's."

Sango nodded dumbly, and choked out, "But, if that's the case, then...why did you die?"

Miroku's eyes darkened. "Whenever a demon's mate dies, the bond is broken—"

"--and the other follows the deceased into death," Sango gasped out. "T-Then that means that—"

"Then that means, that, yes, I died a little after you did. But before I died, I made the wish," wanting to lighten the dark look that had descended across Sango's face, he added, "but don't look at it in that way. Think of it as...a way for me to keep up to you. You always were faster than I was, even though you're a woman."

Sango smiled wanly. "Of course I was, and I still am," her smile slipped a bit. "Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"How . . . how did I die?"

"You were . . . killed."

"By whom?" An aggressive gleam entered Sango's eyes.

"I can't tell you that."

"Tell me, damn it!"

"Sango I don't—"

"Who killed me, Miroku? Tell me!"

"You did."

"_I_ did? What the hell does that mean? Quit playing around!"

"I'm not. You . . . you killed yourself."

The aggressive gleam left and was replaced by a misty veil that fell over her eyes. Rising to sit beside her, Miroku placed his arm around her shoulders and tugged her to him. Sango buried her face into his shoulder.

"Why?" she whispered shakily.

Miroku's mouth was set in a grim line. "I...I can't tell you that."

Lifting her head, Miroku saw that although her face was red, there were no tears. "Why not?"

"I can't . . . because . . . it'd kill _me_ all over again."

A few hours later saw Sango and Miroku at home. Feeling unbelievably guilty, Sango hadn't spoken to Miroku since they'd arrived home. She'd ignored him more than she cared to admit and she knew it was hurting him.

He'd closed himself up in his room and refused to come out, not even to eat. Sango had become more and more worried. Seeing no other option, Sango had called Kagome, asking her to come over to try to coax Miroku out of his room.

"I feel so bad, Kagome. It's like he didn't want to tell me, but I made him tell me anyway," Sango said miserably from the couch in the living room.

Kagome entered to living room from the kitchen, carrying a cup of steaming tea. Handing it to Sango, she sat down next her and patted her back.

"It's okay, Sango. I'm pretty sure you would've asked about it and he would've had to tell you eventually. It couldn't be avoided forever, you know."

"I know, but I feel like I caused him a lot of pain for some reason. The look in his eyes when he told me...I don't think I'll ever want to see that look again." Sipping the tea, Sango sighed. "I killed myself, Kagome. And I don't even know why, because he said he couldn't tell me...or it'd kill him all over again, whatever that means."

Kagome bowed her head. "I know."

"You know what?"

"I—I know that, back in the past, you killed yourself."

Sango shot up, dropping the cup of tea. The glass shattered, spilling its tepid contents onto the carpet in front of her. "You knew _what!_" she shouted.

Kagome's head dropped even lower in shame. "I knew. Sango, I'm really sorry but Miroku—"

"Just why would you keep something like that from me! And after all those times I wondered how I died, _why_ I died! You _knew_?"

"Sango, please, it wasn't like that!" Kagome cried in anguish. A single tear slipped from her eye. Sango wanted to comfort her friend, but needed to hear the truth, first.

"Then what was it like, Kagome? You_ lied_ to me! _Wh_y?

Sniffling pathetically, Kagome stood and faced Sango. Wiping her face with an upturned palm, Kagome strangled out, "I never lied to you. I said I knew _how_ you died, not _why_ you died. And besides," wiping her face again, Kagome sniffed, "Miroku asked me not to...right before he died. I had to keep the promise, Sango, he was dying! You believe me . . . don't you?"

Sango sat down and stared dumbly into space. Her anger quickly dissolved into sorrow and regret. _'I feel . . . I feel like . . .'_

'_Like a bitch?' _her nature offered.

'_Yes, yes like a bitch. How could I doubt Kagome? She's the most honest and trustworthy person I know.'_

'_She's probably the most honest person we'll ever meet in our _life_.'_

'_I need to apologize, don't I?'_

'_Yep.' _

"Ka—Kagome?" Sango asked, still staring into the air.

"Yeah?"

"I'm . . . I'm so sorry. I'm just confused and I kn—"

"It's okay," Kagome said plainly, "I understand. C'mon, we'd better go and try to get Miroku out of his room. You can get him out, you know."

Sango's gaze drifted to Miroku's door. "He's—he's leaving next week; on Friday."

"Are you unhappy about that?" Kagome asked softly.

"I—I'm not . . . sure."

Kagome smiled knowingly at Sango, as she fidgeted uncomfortably. "Don't worry, Sango. Everything will work out for the better; you see."

"Thanks, Kagome."

Standing up from her seat, Sango moved to greet the inevitable.

Removing Miroku from his room . . .

Sango knocked lightly on the door that housed Miroku on the other side. After seeing Kagome out, she'd decided to come and check on Miroku once more. She felt incredibly guilty about what happened earlier that day at the café. In addition to that, she kept feeling this strange surge in the air. It felt like an aura in turmoil…

"Come in, Sango. It's open."

Opening the door and poking her head around it, she saw Miroku lying on his bed, arms tucked underneath his head. His eyes were glued to the ceiling and he hardly blinked. Stepping quietly towards the bed, she sat down next to him and looked into his face.

"Are you alright, Miroku?" she asked in concern.

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered, turning his head to look into her eyes.

Biting her lip at the intense stare, Sango turned her head and looked at the wall. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Sango." Miroku sat up and moved so that he was sitting abreast to her.

"I'm not lying and I am fine."

"You can't lie to me," he said, leaning over to whisper into her ear. "I know everything about you, Sango."

Huffing and trying to push Miroku off of her with one arm, she gasped as he knocked away the other arm that was holding her upright.

"What're you—_hey_!" she yelled, wiggling, as Miroku shifted so that the length of his body ran the length of hers. Smirking at the irritated scowl that was aimed directly at him, Miroku braced himself against Sango's fierce squirming.

"Are you still 'fine'?" he mocked her.

"Get _off _you pervert!" Sango snarled.

"If you keep wriggling like that, your command will be my wish."

Sango stilled almost immediately at the implication, lifting an eyebrow. "Don't you mean 'my wish will be your command'?"

Giving her a 'cat that ate the canary' grin, Miroku chuckled. "No."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. Of course, I don't mind too much," lowering his head, so that his lips barely escaped hers, he whispered, "given that I plan to have you writhing underneath me, anyway."

Sango stopped breathing at Miroku's bold statement. Surely, he didn't mean that…

"That's not funny, Miroku," she said, trying to control her rapid heartbeat. What if he did mean it...?

"Oh, I'm very much serious, Sango; probably just as serious as you are. This is no game, so you're absolutely right; it isn't funny."

"Then why won't you get off of me?"

"I won't, because _you_ don't want me to. And as I said before: your command will be my wish."

Nuzzling Sango's neck, Miroku sighed. He could tell she was uncomfortable; he could feel it. Although Sango's exterior screamed resistance to him, her interior was entirely different. He knew how she really felt: confused, upset, and maybe even a bit blissful at his activities. He also knew that he shouldn't have swept through her mind to find out those feelings . . .

But, he had, and there was nothing she could do about it; at least, not yet. Miroku knew that Sango still had a lot to learn, about him, and even, about herself. She needed to know that she didn't have to fear him; she had no reason to. And as for herself, Miroku figured that it was high time he taught Sango how to shield her mind. Even though he hated to admit the fact that she did deserve her own privacy, he owed her retreat.

'_Maybe later, though…'_ he thought, nipping the pulse in her neck.

"M-Miroku...stop. You have to s-stop," Sango said heavily, trying to resist how good Miroku smelled. Her vision was blurring and her brain felt fuzzy; exactly the way it had that night in the shower, when she'd first encountered what Miroku could do to her . . .

"Why, Sango? Don't you like this?" Miroku's head dropped even lower so that his mouth came in contact with her collarbone. Licking gently, he reveled in the moan that sounded from Sango.

"I . . . I can't . . . I can't . . . concentrate . . ."

"Is that right?" he asked distractedly while moving upwards to her earlobe.

Sango moaned again and shivered.

'_Her instincts are taking over,'_ Miroku's nature pointed out.

'_Yes, I know. This is really too much fun!'_

His nature snorted. _'Stop it! This isn't a game, you know!'_

'_I know that . . .'_

His nature chuckled suddenly.

'_What's so funny?'_

'_Do you realize how pissed she's going to be with you, when she realizes that you could've taught her to guard her mind when you first came into contact with her?'_

Miroku winced. _'Yeah, there's that . . .'_

'_Heh, you'll be lucky if she doesn't kick us out. We still have a whole week before we have to leave, you know . . .'_

As the thought of leaving Sango sunk in, Miroku instantly regretted thinking it. Cursing his rotten luck, he sat up and stared down at Sango.

Biting her lip, Sango's cheeks were flushed from her resistance to him. Her hair, once tied into her usual low ponytail, had come undone and spilled across the bed and cascaded down her shoulders. Miroku watched, transfixed, as her eyes flickered open and cleared from their clouded haze.

Licking his lips and quelling the urge to groan at the lingering taste of her skin on his lips, Miroku shifted uncomfortably. "I shouldn't have done that."

Rising to stand, Sango scowled. "No, you shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be! You're such a lecher!"

Miroku lifted an eyebrow. "Well, I wouldn't have done that, if you hadn't started it."

Sango shot up from the bed in exasperation. "_I_ started it? What the hell does _that_ mean?" Pointing an accusing finger at Miroku, she roared, "_You_ were the one who knocked _me_ over!"

"Yes, that is true."

Miroku also stood and started toward Sango. She stepped back trying to avoid the predatory gleam that entered Miroku's already intense stare as he stalked her...right into the wall. Putting his hands on either side of her head, Miroku leaned down and whispered, "But that shouldn't have stopped you. You could've very easily removed me. Your struggle didn't seem very...productive."

Sango gulped. He was right. She could've punched him; it would've worked. But she didn't, and that gave Miroku a major advantage on his side of the debate. He was missing something, however...

"Wait a minute," Sango said, glad that the tremble in her voice didn't show, "You could've stopped. Didn't you say that my reactions to you were based purely on instinct?"

Miroku stilled. "Yes, b-but that's—"

"And didn't you say that we had some type of extra-sensory, mental contact?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Then that would mean that there must be some type of way for me to shield my mind, right?"

Miroku sighed in defeat. "Correct."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "And . . . you know of this technique . . . don't you?"

". . . Yes . . ."

Sango shut her eyes in a furious manner, while Miroku slowly backed off. Coming off of the wall, she reopened her eyes to see Miroku backing away slowly. Miroku swallowed rigidly at the menacing glitter that had entered Sango's brown eyes. Beautiful . . . she was; forgiving . . . not likely.

"Now, now, Sango; violence is not the answer," Miroku said nervously, shying toward the door.

Sango advanced ruthlessly, the gleam in her eyes intensifying. "Neither is mind rape."

"Mind rape?" Miroku stopped stepping backwards. "I never mind raped you. I told you, your—"

"--Reactions are based purely on instinct," Sango ended frighteningly, coming within a few feet in front of Miroku, who had stopped to glare defiantly at her. "Close enough!"

With a loud shriek, Sango pounced on an unsuspecting Miroku, toppling them both to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs. Sango, the more maneuverable of the two, climbed onto Miroku, plunking down onto his abdomen. Wrapping her hands around his neck, Sango applied an ample amount of pressure, all the while shaking him furiously.

"Damn you, damn you, damn you!" she roared, still shaking him profusely.

"S-an-go," Miroku rasped out between jolts, "W-ai-t, let me ex-pla-in!"

"Damn you to hell, monk! Damn you, damn you, damn you to hell!"

Grasping her fingers in his, and prying them away from his neck, Miroku gasped for air as Sango tried to release her clenched fist.

"Sango! Sango, please! Listen to me!"

"Why should I?" she snarled.

"I was going to teach you, honest!"

Sango yanked her hands away and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh, yeah? When?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh . . ."

"Bastard!"

'_I told you,'_ Miroku's nature chided in a very condescending voice. _'You should've listened . . .'_

'_S-hut u-up!'_

_**A/N:**_

_**Reviewers **_

_**Ending Deliberation: Miroku:  
**When she finishes, I'll be damned for the rest of my life . . . _

**A/N: MAJORLY REVISED**


	13. An Author's Apology AN

A/N:

First of all, let me apologize for my lack of inexcusable updating: I'm unbearably sorry for not keeping up with my story, as I promised. I went back on my word, and that's something that I never do. Ever. I really hope that the readers of this pitiful story can forgive me enough to keep reviewing. I love you guys. The reason for this is that I just entered high school (a rigorous college preparatory school, actually either the best or one of the top three in the nation. Bonus cookies for anyone who can guess :winks:) I revised some chapters in this story with a new pairing instead of Sess/Rin. I'm so sorry to all my Sess/Rin fans, but I wanted to try something new…like Sess/Kagura!

Second of all, let me say that I now have an original story on Fiction Press, called Caelestis that really needs some attention. This was also part of my reasoning for not updating this one. It's short, but I plan to expand it later. I need some good artist to draw my characters from that story, if you will. I can't draw at all, so I would really love to see my characters. E-mail me for more information.

Third of all, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still here, and I'm thinking about everyone of my reviewers. You guys truly make my day. Keep reviewing, and maybe I'll get off my sorry ass and update more often!

Love you guys,

MSIK

P.S. Also, go check out my Deviantart account. I did a lot of Winx art (I was obsessed) I didn't draw them, however. I only colored them. I also have some art that I colored for other people on that site: www dot mirsaninukag dot deviantart dot com

P.S.S. Also check out Caelestis. It needs some reviews and attention: www dot fictionpress dot com/ aerignis


	14. Unexpected

Chapter 13

Unexpected

InuYasha paced the large outside patio. His bare feet didn't register the freezing temperatures of the early December air. He'd been pacing and grumbling to himself for the past two hours, since he'd realized that Kagome had left in the middle of the night for reasons not yet clear.

"Damn bitch," he mumbled irritably. "Leave it to her to leave in the middle of the fucking night."

It didn't help that the new moon was tonight. His demon senses had receded leaving him human. Knowing Kagome, she had probably waited until he had accidentally dozed off to sneak away.

Holding his hands out in front of him, he glared at them. Demon claws gone, he was left with blunt human finger nails, along with his human black hair, devoid of his usual dog ears.

"Damn new moon," he grumbled again, "stealing my fucking senses."

If it wasn't for the new moon, he would've been able to hear her leave, sensed her presence thinning. InuYasha made a promise to himself to light into her ass when she returned.

"InuYasha? What are you doing?"

InuYasha growled low in his throat. Spinning around he came face to face with Kagome, arms laden with grocery bags.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been?" he bellowed even more irritated that he hadn't been able to sense her aura.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the hanyou's bark. Brushing past him, she ignored the loud warning growl emitting from him.

"I went to the store," she said simply. Balancing the bags, she turned the door knob and entered into the warm house.

"Wench! It's 10:30 at night! What the hell did the store have that I ain't got?"

Making her way to the kitchen with InuYasha tailing her, she sighed.

"InuYasha, stop yelling! Do you want to wake everyone up?" she hissed.

InuYasha gave her an incredulous stare. "That ain't got nothing to do with why you were out this late!"

Slipping out of her coat, Kagome set to work pulling groceries out of the bags. "InuYasha, will you help me? There are a lot of things that need to be put away."

Leveling a stubborn glare at Kagome for completely ignoring his questions, he growled.

"Fine," she sighed, giving in. "I went to the store."

"I know that, idiot! What the fuck were you doing at the store this late?"

"I was shopping."

"Oi!"

"If you help me put away these groceries, I'll tell you."

Sniffing curiously at the bags, but complying, he reached into one of the large bags and pulled out a jug of milk and a dozen eggs.

'This _is what she went to the store for? Fucking eggs and milk!'_

'_Oh stop whining. She came back didn't she?'_

'_Oi, whose side are you on?'_

"InuYasha, did you hear me?"

Shaking his head, he replied intelligently, "Huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome repeated her question. "I asked if you were hungry."

"Oh, now you're worried if I'm hungry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was hungry when you left, bitch."

"You were sleeping when I left, InuYasha."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were," she countered, reaching into the nearest bag. To InuYasha's surprise, she pulled out a packet of ramen. "And if you must know, I went to get some food for you, as well as for the house."

Stifling the urge to roar at the simplified answer, InuYasha dragged his hand across his face.

"That's what we have cooks for, baka!"

Frowning, Kagome turned around and waved the unopened package at him. "Yeah, well, I didn't want anyone to go to the trouble when I could've done it myself."

InuYasha growled. "Feh, stupid girl. It could've waited till tomorrow. You didn't have to go out into the cold-ass air for fucking eggs and milk.

Kagome grinned and dropped the ramen into a pot of boiling water. So he was worried after all. She did fell guilty for sneaking out on the new moon, though. And she had brushed his hair—despite his protest—inducing him into an unwanted sleep so she was able to sneak out.

'_Not that he'll ever know that, though.'_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, InuYasha. I was only trying to earn my keep."

The hanyou snorted. "Your keep is with me, not with the damn elements."

Kagome just smiled.

0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

"Just take a deep breath and relax. You're doing fine."

Sango hid her exhaustion and did as she was told. Breathing deep, she cleared her mind, willing it to stay awake. Controlling brain waves was a complicated thing, indeed.

Four hours ago, Miroku had slipped into her room, claiming that he had something to show her…

"_Sango…Sango wake up." _

_Shaking her shoulder gently, Miroku sat beside her as he waited until Sango had opened her eyes. Even in the dark, he could visualize her eyes._

"_Nngh…Miroku?" Surprised, Sango raised herself off of her pillow._

"_Hi."_

"_Miroku, what the hell do you want at," glancing at the clock situated on the nightstand beside her bed, she checked the time, "11:00 at night?" _

"_I want to show you something."_

_Groaning and falling back against the pillow, she pulled the blankets over her head. "No."_

"_Sango, it's important."_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_Hmm…No."_

"_Well, okay, if you insist, Sango."_

_In the end, he'd tickled her until she couldn't breathe. She'd gotten out of bed, forgetting that she'd only worn a short t-shirt to bed and when Miroku whistled in apparent approval at her lack of clothing, she'd blushed and slapped him as he patted her rear, quickly pulling on a pair of sweatpants._

"Miroku, are we almost done? I have to work today," Sango said, stifling a yawn. Concentrating on the channeling of energy to her mind, she tried to think about nothing.

"Yes, we're almost done. I just want you to repeat that last sentence to me, just like I showed you."

Grasping her hands in his, he concentrated on the sound of Sango's breathing, the speeding of her heartbeat as he touched her.

He hadn't meant to keep her awake for so long. As he was lying in his bed, he'd been thinking about her, and how he was ever going to crack her memory loss. And as he'd been thinking about her, he'd let his mind slip into hers.

The first thing that he registered was that she was asleep. The second was that she was having a nightmare about their past, about Naraku…

_Sango was running to save her brother, Kohaku from Naraku's clutches. The forest was blurred by the speed of Sango's movements. She caught herself as she stumbled over a raised tree root. Jumping over bushes, pushing vines out of the way, she swung Hiraikotsu desperately trying to reach Naraku._

"_Kohaku!"_

_Naraku seemed to slow down, just out of her reach. She swung Hiraikotsu, missing him by inches. She snarled in frustration at the taunting laugh Naraku was throwing at her. _

"_Your brother belongs to me now," he chuckled darkly over his shoulder, leaping out of the way of the boomerang blade. "You may as well give up trying to save him. He'll be dead by the time you do."_

"_No! I'll never give up on my brother!" Swinging the boomerang, she growled as she missed yet again._

_Kohaku's brown eyes were blank, devoid of any emotion at all. Sango watched as his head flopped dangerously back and forth across Naraku's shoulder. Stopping as Naraku leapt into a tall tree, she nearly screamed as he flipped her brother over and plunged his finger into the back of his neck, clawing around for the Sacred Jewel shard._

"_Damn you, Naraku!" she screeched, helplessly looking on in horror as Naraku plucked the shard from his neck. _

_Dropping Kohaku's lifeless body from the tree, he laughed as the sickening crunch of his body landed on the forest floor._

That was when he had stormed to her room, quietly making his way in to see Sango wordlessly tossing back and forth in the midst of her nightmare. Making an excuse as to why he had woken her, he'd told her that he needed to show her something, wanting to chase the nightmare away.

"Miroku, are we finished now?"

Miroku shook his head, dispelling the image of Sango's tears as she'd ran to her brother's side. "Uh…yes…we're finished."

Cocking her head in question, Sango narrowed her eyes, trying to assess him. "Are you alright, Miroku?"

Trying to smile at her, he saw Sango wince as he grimaced instead. "I'm fine, Sango. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You seem kind of…upset. Are you sure you're okay?"

Nodding, he led her over to the loveseat across the living room. Sitting her down, he made his way to the kitchen, rummaging around in the pantry.

"What are you doing, monk?" Sango asked.

"I'm looking for some tea. Do you have any?" he replied, voice muffled by the pantry door.

"You're going to make tea, this late at night?"

"Yes."

Sango sighed. She was exhausted. Not only did her brain hurt, but she was developing a headache too.

'_Why me?'_ she thought.

'_Don't worry. Miroku will make it all better. He's making you some tea.'_

'_At three in the morning? He's such a baka.'_

'_But he's_ your _baka. Admit it: you know you like the attention he's giving you.'_

'_He's not my_ anything. _And there's nothing to admit. He's a pervert who can't keep his hands to himself.' _

'_Yeah, well get used to it. It seems like he isn't planning on leaving anytime soon.'_

"I have to work in a little while, you know."

Entering the living room with a steaming cup, Miroku handed it to her, and seated himself next to her. Scooting, he rested his head in her lap, chuckling as she stiffened.

"I know. I'm going with you. I'm sure Aunt Naomi will love seeing me," he grinned. "And I know you'll love having me."

Trying to hide her rapidly pinking cheeks, Sango raised the cup to her lips, not bothering to knock him out of her lap. He'd only bounce back with more resilience the next time anyway.

"Kami, you smell good, Sango. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Glancing down at Miroku, she tried not to burst into flames at the sight of Miroku's nose buried in her stomach. He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent, and it took all of Sango's will to keep a straight face.

"No, not that I know of. I don't really have a smell."

"That is reprehensibly untrue. You have the sexiest smell in the entire Kami-forbidden universe. Do you know what you smell like?" he replied, burying his nose deeper into her abdomen.

Squirming, Sango didn't trust herself to speak. She shook her head instead.

"Well, let me tell you," he raised her shirt, exposing her belly button. Pushing his face into the soft skin, he sighed. "You smell like Heaven, Sango. Pure Heaven."

Moaning, Sango set the tea cup on the floor, in effort not to drop it.

"Miroku…y—you've got to stop."

"I don't think I will," he replied huskily, nuzzling her stomach. Flicking his tongue into her belly button, he grinned as Sango jerked underneath his mouth.

"But—work—and…and…I need to sleep…because---because…"

"Sleep and work are irrelevant to the situation, wouldn't you say, Sango?"

She moaned in response, arching her back, her resolve crumbling in on itself a little more. In the recesses of her mind, she knew that she had to sleep---just to wake up in less than three hours. She couldn't let Mrs. Sakawa down just because her nephew was feeling froggy.

But on the other hand, this felt so good. She'd nearly come undone when she'd felt Miroku's warm tongue on her heated skin. Decisions, decisions…

Steeling her nerves, trying to clear the Miroku induced fog that clouded her mind, she gently lifted his head. Damn those blue crystals…

"Miroku, that's not fair."

He grinned knowingly. "What's not fair?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?"

His eyes shifted as he pretended not to understand. "What do you mean, Sango?"

Sango growled and pushed him off of her lap, onto the floor. Managing to smile at the loud thump, she rose from the loveseat and headed to her room. Registering the rustle of clothing that indicated he was following her, she ignored him completely.

Coming to her door, she turned to face him only to be greeted by an unreasonable expression.

"Miroku---"

"I want to sleep with you, Sango."

Sango's eyes widened. Preparing to yell at him for his comment, she was cut short when he spontaneously covered her lips with his.

Wanting to pull away in shock, Sango pushed at his shoulders, tried to back away, anything to dislodge his mouth from hers. It was unnoticed however as Miroku firmly wrapped his arms around her waist, willing her to bend to his will.

Sango resisted, still pushing at his shoulders, trying to convince him to let her go. Miroku nibbled her lower lip, swallowing her sigh that escaped.

Releasing her, Miroku smirked at the astonished look on her face. Brushing past her, he promptly settled into her bed. When she didn't follow, he sat upright.

"Well, aren't you coming to bed?"

Sango turned and gave him a bewildered look. "I think I'll sleep on the floor."

Miroku rolled his eyes, rose from the bed, and took Sango's hand. Leading her to the bed, her held her as he fell against the pillows.

"Wh—what're you doing, baka," she struggled weakly.

Kissing the top of her head, he murmured, "Sleep, Sango. I'll protect you."

Ceasing her struggle, she reveled in the warmth of his body, the solidity of his chest, and the steady beating of his heart.

"Remind me to kill you when I wake up," she said sleepily.

Miroku chuckled deeply. "Of course, my love."

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

A/N:

"gr... i hate kagura and u" _(Okay, this has never happened before. I don't think I've ever had anyone hate me because of something I wrote. When I changed the story from Rin to Kagura/Sess, I wasn't expecting this. I've never been hated before, and I honestly didn't know how to respond to this. It really hurt my feelings, too. I'm sorry to all of my Rin/Sess lovers, but I realized that I wanted to do something different with this story. Also:winks: It wouldn't fit the sequel. I can however go back and change the story back to Rin/Sess, but that would mean no sequel!_

Reviews:

Tera McCaslin _(I just want to say thank you! You were among the first to read this story, and also one of the first to actually review it. It means a lot me when people like you read my story and give positive feedback on it. I love you so much! Thank you!)_

mylovemiroku _(Thank you! Yeah, school's been chewing my ass for the past few months. I'm only sorry that I can't update as I would like. The high school that I go to is incredibly frustrating, but I love it anyway.) _

goldenskyblue22 _(I'm sorry! I'm also a big fan of Rin/Sess pairing. This is why I changed it up. I wanted to do something I've never done with a story, something to sort of test myself. I hope you keep reading though!)_

x Fade x To x Black X (_Thank you! It's nice to see a new reviewer! And thank you for congratulating me on my school! It means a lot! ; )_

Final Deliberation: InuYasha:

'_Grocery shopping', huh?_

_All characters from InuYasha are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. This applies to any and all chapter of My Life, My Love._


	15. An Author's Apology 2 Author's Note

A/N: Okay… Due to popular demand (and helpful hints), I have decided that, in order to make my readers happy, I must comply with the steady demand. Obviously, removing Rin from Sesshoumaru was a huge and painful mistake for most of you guys, made by me. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how many of you actually love Rin/Sess. I honestly didn't know. Please forgive me. I love Rin/Sess too (they're one of my favorite InuYasha pairings), so it did kinda hurt to separate them.

But there are some who think that Rin/Sess is an excuse for a righteous pedophile to prey on a helpless youth. I, however, strongly disagree. Of course everyone is entitled to their own opinion of _any _pairings in _any_ anime that they choose. And I will admit that it took a while for me to get used to the idea of an adult demon being paired up with a child.

But…

That's what makes the pairing fun and exciting. I love Rin/Sess pairing, as well as Inu/Kags. And of course Mir/San! (Duh…o.O) And there are others that I am willing to accept, too.

However, the fact that my readers aren't happy _really _upsets me. I love you guys, for all of your support; so in return, I will do everything in my power as a writer to make you guys happy. I just don't like the idea of my writing certain pairings making you guys mad at each other. I hate fights. (Libra)

Don't get me wrong, I don't write what people tell me to write. I'm not a slave to reviews. I just really enjoyed the feedback that I got when I came back after a long time, even if it was negative (on the switch of pairings with Sesshoumaru). I almost cried when many of you said that you'd grit your teeth at the Kagura/Sesshoumaru pairing (it made me feel so special and loved), just for the sake of reading my story because it was so good.

So, what I guess I'm trying to say is that, for you guys, and because of the fact that I was already in the process of starting the sequel planning, I'll change the pairing back to Rin/Sess.

However, don't expect any new plotline, because I don't have time for that. Luckily, I saved the old version on my computer, just in case! (Smart, ne?) So, with all due respect, my lovable reviewers and readers, expect Rin back into the picture very, very soon.

Probably tonight…who knows?

There is one exception though. I'll make a deal with you guys. In return for the homecoming of the Rin/Sess pairing, you guys have to do two things for me:

Promise that you'll always, always review my story, even if it sucks

…and…

You guys have to let me say that, instead of Kagura being pregnant…Rin is! That way, we all get Rin and MirSanInuKag gets her challenge. (It's necessary for the pending sequel, if you want it, of course)

I hope this made most of you happy, because I sure am. I think that Rin fits together with Sesshy.

To Tera and half-breed389…I'm so sorry. I hope this doesn't make you guys hate me. I'll agree that sometimes, Rin/Sess can be a little strange. But that's what makes it fun to write. I hope I don't seem like a pedophile, though. I like the challenge and possibilities of this pairing. The Kagura/Sess was also a challenge, but if the majority of the readers hate it, then…

Anyway, I'm just so sorry that two of my best readers will probably hate me. As I said previously, I've never been hated before. Of course if you don't hate me, that's tight, too. But just remember: if you ever stop reading, I'll still love you guys, even if it's one-sided…

P.S. Thanks, everyone for the constructive and helpful criticism. I'm so happy that I didn't get flamed. :wipes forehead in relief: Phew. Thanks everybody! Expect the Rin/Sess chapter to be back soon. And after that, a new chapter!

Love,

MSIK


	16. Anticipation

Chapter 14

Anticipation 

"Well, look what we have here. They look mighty comfy, don't they?"

Sango stirred at the voice. It seemed familiar, proverbial almost. Opening her eyes, she squinted against the ruthless morning sun streaming in through the window located to the side of her bed.

The voice giggled. "I almost don't want to wake them. But wait until we tell them!"

"I highly doubt this is…amusing in any way. I don't appreciate your dragging me to this hovel, when I could be taking care of legal affairs."

"You rhymed, Sesshy!"

"Rin…"

"Oh, alright. Sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of all Japan, sovereign of all things…doglike."

Sesshoumaru sighed.

Sango was fully aware that someone was in her room. She was equally aware of the fact that she was curled against Miroku's chest. She felt so warm that she almost couldn't bear to move. Stretching, she sighed deeply, regretfully sitting up to meet Rin's gleeful brown eyes.

"Rin? What---how did you get in?"

Rin giggled. "With the key you gave me."

"I never gave you a key," Sango replied curiously. Did she?

"Well, maybe you didn't give it to me. But you practically did, anyway."

Sango frowned. "Rin, stop speaking in riddles and tell me how you got in."

Sesshoumaru, having stood without saying anything, replied before his mate. "The key was underneath the welcome mat outside of your front door. Rin insisted that we stop by to tell you the news."

Sango's eyebrows lifted with understanding. "Well, what's the big news? It'd better be good enough to get you out of trouble for waking me up."

Rin laughed. "I'm sorry if I woke you up from such a…compromising position."

"What…?"

Rin burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Pointing to the end of the bed, she turned and buried her face into Sesshoumaru's chest, shaking heartily with mirth.

Sango, in question, looked to where Rin was pointing and flushed a deep crimson.

Her right leg was nudged in between both of Miroku's. Both of his arms were tangled around her waist, as if he were holding on for fear of losing his life. Her hair was tangled and matted beyond control, half spilling over her shoulder, the other half hanging in lopsided, brown kinks over her back.

Quickly pulling her leg free, she willed the fire in her cheeks to disappear. Not bothering to remove Miroku's arms from around her waist, she glared at the highly amused youkai. She grumbled, "Stop looking at me like that, Sesshoumaru."

The tai-youkai's lips twitched smugly. "You have only to blame yourself, exterminator. It seems as if you're not as irritated with the monk as you think you are."

Rin, still clutching Sesshoumaru, snorted with barely suppressed giggles.

"That's not funny, Rin."

Rin obviously did indeed think it was funny. She burst into another round of chuckles. "I'm—so—so—sor—" laughter cut her off as she giggled at the miffed look Sango shot her.

Wanting to draw attention from embarrassment, Sango groused, "So what's the big surprise?"

Rin, seemingly able to control herself, stepped away from Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry, Sango. Really."

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyway, we have great news!"

Sango gave her a dry look. "I gathered as much."

Rin giggled. "The news is that we know what gender the baby's going to be."

Sango's eyes widened. "You do?"

Rin smiled. "Yes. Tell her, Sesshy."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the grinning Rin. "This Sesshoumaru answers not to the ridiculous name that his mate has bestowed upon him."

"This Rin likes the name that she has bestowed upon the Sesshoumaru who will not answer to the wonderful name she has given him," she mocked.

"And this Sango wants to know what the hell is going on!"

"Sesshy…" Rin pleaded.

Sesshoumaru snorted lightly. "The sex of the pup is…a girl."

Sango barely kept from fainting. "A girl? Oh Rin, you must be so happy!"

"I am! I've always wanted a girl," she said, poking Sesshoumaru's chest. "I don't think Sesshy likes it, though."

Sango regarded the youkai. "Why not? I would be very proud if I was going to be a father."

Sesshoumaru sniffed dismissively. "You think too much into the situation."

"What do you mean?"

Rin chimed in before Sesshoumaru could answer. "Sesshoumaru was hoping for a boy."

Sango frowned. "Well, what's wrong with girls?"

Suddenly, Sango's eyes widened in perception. It hadn't occurred to her until now: Sesshoumaru wouldn't live forever. Albeit he was a youkai, even they had their limits. He needed an heir; a male heir. And because Rin was pregnant with a girl, the male heir was temporarily postponed.

"You need a male heir," she said flatly.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes."

Rin shifted uncomfortably. This conversation was making her feel like a failure to Sesshoumaru.

Sensing his mate's mood, Sesshoumaru nuzzled the top of Rin's head. "Do not fret, Rin."

"But…but I failed you, Sesshy. I couldn't give you what you needed." Rubbing at her eyes, she grumbled, "Great, now I'm going to cry."

"You have not failed me, Rin. You are my mate, you will never fail me," he replied simply, swiping the tear that rolled down her cheek.

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat. Smiling, she leaned up and kissed Sesshoumaru's chin.

"Thank you, Sesshy."

Sango grinned. "Besides, there's always next time." Winking at Sesshoumaru, she added, "Besides, we all know how much Sesshoumaru likes sex."

The tai-youkai smirked. "It serves its purpose."

"And so much more," a lethargic voice drawled.

Whirling, she sat nose to nose with a sleepy Miroku. Grinning, he stretched, exposing his muscular abdomen. Sango watched, transfixed, as the muscles rippled with the motion.

"Nice view, eh?"

Sango slowly raised her eyes, embarrassed that she's been caught…oogling him.

Cheeks quickly pinking, she mumbled, "Hardly."

Miroku grinned. Waking up had been entertaining. He'd sensed Rin and Sesshoumaru enter the room, but didn't quite care. Not with Sango draped across him. His eyes had remained closed as he felt her stirring, rubbing against him in unwitting sexiness.

He had listened to her talking to Rin and Sesshoumaru, her voice dipping like sweet honey into his mind. Cursing his luck when she's pulled her leg out from between his, he fought for control as his instincts demanded that he jump her, regardless of the tai-youkai and his mate.

In the end, it had only been the thought of her embarrassment, had he done that, which had stopped him.

And even now, when he was fully awake, his primal hunger for her was almost unbearable. So in response to pacifying the intense heat that was beginning to engulf his entire being, he wrapped his arms around Sango's waist a little tighter, praying that she wouldn't slap him out of mortification.

She tensed, but didn't seem threatened by his actions. He grinned out of sheer relief.

"So, Rin, I heard about your pregnancy. I assume you're happy?" he asked.

Rin turned and smiled. "Yes, I am. Sesshy says it's a girl."

"Ah, girls. Kami's true gift to mankind. Sesshoumaru must be proud."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"But one has to wonder, how do you know what the gender is? Rin's not even showing."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I am tai-youkai."

Miroku frowned. "Yes, I registered that."

"It's his demon senses," Sango replied. "Because they are so much more heightened than a human's they allow Sesshoumaru to sense things that would be impossible for a human."

Miroku nodded in understanding.

-_0-0-0-0-0_-

"Come back and visit soon!" Sango waved to Rin and the back of Sesshoumaru's head as they exited the apartment.

"I'm hungry."

Sango turned and looked at Miroku. Shutting the door, she retorted, "So then find some food to eat."

Miroku grinned. "What if I'm not after food?"

She swallowed hard at the heat that washed over her. Miroku was staring hungrily at her. Clearing her suddenly dry throat, Sango waved a hand. "Then drink some water."

"I don't want that, either." He rose from his position on the couch, walking towards her.

"Milk?"

"No." He advanced.

"Juice?"

"Uh-uh."

Grasping at straws, she squeaked as he stood on top of her, smiling. "Erm…soda, maybe? I'm not sure of the flavor you like but…"

"How about 'Sango'? I like that flavor." He grinned widely.

"Never had it."

"Don't deny yourself, Sango. You know what you want."

Sango scowled at him. "When will you stop?"

"As soon as you admit that you love me."

"Humph."

"Sango…"

"What the hell do you want?"

Miroku sighed. So she wanted to be stubborn. He could do stubborn.

"You know I have to go back this weekend, right?" He asked, looking at her.

Sango tried to keep the distress of not having Miroku around from seeping into her face. The reality of his having to leave her to go back to school set in like a cold fist in her stomach. Trying to keep from showing her frustration at the odd emotions welling inside her chest she replied coolly, "Are you, really?"

"Yes. Will you miss me?"

"Ngnnn…"

"That hurts my heart, Sango."

"Would you like me to kiss it to make it all better?"

Sango clamped her mouth shut, her teeth making and audible snap. She hadn't meant to say that…

A perverted grin slid across Miroku's face. "I'd like you to kiss something else…"

"Monk…"

Miroku's face turned serious. Back away, he made his way into the kitchen. Sango heard shuffling noises as he moved things about in the kitchen. Soon, the sound of jars and boxes spilling their contents onto the floor made Sango wince.

"What the hell are you doing, monk? Come out of there!"

"I'm hungry," he replied simply.

Striding to the kitchen, she growled as the phone rang before she could reach it.

Making a beeline for it, she yanked the piece off of the receiver and all but snapped, "Hello?"

"Sango? Is everything alright? You sound upset," a soft voice rang out on the other line.

"Mrs. Sakawa! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was just…" glancing toward the kitchen, Miroku's location, she continued, "a little distracted."

Mrs. Sakawa chuckled. "Miroku keeping you company?"

Sango blushed at the insinuation. "Um…sure."

"Well, in that case, I won't ask why you're late this morning. I have my answer."

"Late?" Gasping in horror, Sango spun towards the analog clock hanging above the entranceway to the kitchen. It read approximately 8:23. She was almost an hour late.

"Mrs. Sakawa, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, child. Just get here quickly. The store seems to be quite popular today, and I need my best store keeper there to keep it under control."

Sango gleefully thanked the celestial forces. "Yes, yes of course I'll be there; right away." Hanging up the phone, Sango breathed in a quick breath of relief.

"I suppose we're in trouble," a slightly worried voice sounded from behind her. Spinning around, Sango grimaced.

"No. But Mrs. Sakawa says I should hurry and get there." Turning to head to her room to get dressed, she continued. "Don't wreck my house."

"What do you mean?"

"You're staying here."

Miroku laughed. "Tell me, is that really what you thought?"

Sango stopped. "It's not a matter of thought, monk. You are not coming to work with me."

"I told you last night that I was." He moved to follow her to her room. "Or did you forget that quickly?"

Sango clenched her fist. Clutching the door knob, she allowed the cool metal to distract her from frustration. "You didn't tell me that."

"Yes I did."

"Did not."

"I did. Right before I told you what you smelled like."

Sango bit her tongue. He had told her. She'd been too distracted to remember, though. Just the memory of his mouth on her skin made her shiver.

"Damn it…"

"You'd better get ready."

"Has anyone ever told you how repulsively annoying you are?"

Miroku smiled over his shoulder as he strolled to his room down the hall. Satisfied, he replied, "Constantly, my love; utterly and completely constantly."

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

A/N:

Sorry, sorry! I updated as fast as I could. Spring Break starts tomorrow! W00t! No high school for a week:does victory dance:

Reviews:

manga girl234 _(:wags finger: Ah, ah, ah! Can't tell you! But I'll give you this: Miroku did not kill Sango…physically. You'll just have to wait and see!) _

Thankies to all my reviewers! Love you guys!

Final Deliberation: Sesshoumaru:

'…_Sex…'_

_All characters from InuYasha are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. This applies to any and all chapter of My Life, My Love._


	17. Work

Chapter 15

Work

"This is highly uncomfortable," Sango grumbled. "You shouldn't be here."

Miroku grinned over his shoulder. Handing the mangas to the little girl with a brilliant smile, he turned to face Sango. He didn't miss the sizzle in her glare as she registered the little girl's blushing.

"I think I should. It is, after all, my birthright."

"The dead don't have a birthright."

Miroku cocked his head, puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sango grinned maliciously. "If I killed you, you wouldn't have a birthright."

"True, true. However," he added with a nasty smile of his own, "You'd have to hate me to kill me."

"Who says I don't?"

"Do I really need to explain that to you again?"

Sango growled as she stalked from behind the checkout counter and turned into an aisle of how-to books. He was right. Damn him; and her dumb hanyou-induced urges, anyway.

'_Now, now Sango. Be nice,'_ Miroku's voice sounded in her head.

'_To hell with you, monk!' _

'_I'm hurt, my love.'_

Sango snorted. _'You could be.'_

Miroku's voice was silent after that.

'_Miroku?'_

'_Do you honestly wish to harm me, Sango?'_

Sango noted how his voice in her head seemed to be magnified. Whirling, she came face to face with the monk. Completely caught off guard, she did the one thing her female instincts would allow.

Sango kneed Miroku. Hard.

However, as soon as she'd done it, she instantly regretted it.

"Oh, damn it! Miroku, I'm so sorry!"

Miroku, doubled over, was gasping for breath. The pain was like nothing he'd ever experienced…for a long time anyway.

'_Ooh, right in the nuts,'_ his nature jeered.

'_There was absolutely no cause for that!'_ Miroku hissed back. Although he was getting a very nice view of Sango's bra as she bent over to help him up…

'_You deserved it, you hentai-infested excuse for a monk.'_

"Miroku, are you okay?"

Miroku clenched his jaw. Manfully, he stood up, though not without wincing at the sharp jolt that passed through his abdomen.

"I'll be fine. Although I have no idea what that was for. Oh, I know: you wanted an excuse for touching me, didn't you?"

Sango looked flabbergasted. "What do you mean! You snuck up on me! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Why, you could've at least asked me. Although I wouldn't have minded if the touch was intentional," he winked.

-SLAP-

"How that for '_intentional'_?"

Miroku twitched as he hit the ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_A/N: _

_Okay, be pissed if you want to. This was an extremely short chapter, probably shorter than the damn prologue… Anyway, the next one will be up very soon, and it should be a little longer. I've been working on two new original stories, called 'Caelestis', which is about four celestial siblings being sent to Earth in order to live as normal teenagers as punishment for neglecting their duties as 'gods'. This is on deviantart(dot)com and fictionpress(dot)com if anyone wants to check it out (please do. I'm in desperate need of reviews on both sites.) The other story is called 'Da Crew' and focuses on a group of kids living in a normal world who have to endure a summer camp where love triangles, dramatic puberty, and worst of all, each other, get in the way of the perfect summer. I also have some art on some of the characters of 'Da Crew' and 'Caelestis'. The links for everything is at the bottom. _

Reviews

_BIG cookie-points to Angel of Lavender. She knows me on this site as well as Deviantart(dot)com. She's reviewed every chapter of 'Caelestis' at least once, has consoled my ass when I was down on a regular basis, and is a very good poet on deviantart(dot)com. _

---Club Boredom _(:giggles: Yeah, sorry about that!)—Aki-Enjeru (Me too! High school sucks!)—Celestial Samurai (You'll see…)—Sarina Blade (Yes, how lovely for Sesshoumaru! Rin doesn't seem too upset though!)—Millia (Part them:dies: Hell no! That's the craziest thing I ever heard:winks: )---And all other reviewers! Much love!_

Thankies to all my reviewers! Love you guys!

Final Deliberation: Sango:

'_Intentional touching, huh?'_

_Links:_

_DeviantArt: This has all of the mentioned above (Except for 'Da Crew'):_

_http(colon)(slash)(slash)mirsaninukag(dot)deviantart(dot)com/ _

_Sheezyart: I don't particularly like this site very much. It's confusing in some ways and some of the people on there can be a little harsh in commenting. It is a good site though. However it doesn't contain nearly as much of my stuff as DeviantArt:_

_http(colon)(slash)(slash)aer(dot)sheezyart(dot)com_

_Just make sure you insert dots where the (dot)'s are!_

_All characters from InuYasha are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. This applies to any and all chapters of My Life, My Love._


	18. Muddled Spirits

:Chapter 16:

:Muddled Spirits:

Kagome shivered as she stepped out of her car and into the frigid air. Grateful for the warmth of InuYasha's house, she headed towards the door. Seeing her breath billowing out in front of her, she smiled. The cold, mid-December air reminded her of something: InuYasha. Christmas was quickly approaching.

Wincing as she misplaced a step, the loud sound of a metallic watering pot sounded across the gigantic concrete patio. Hopefully it went unnoticed, though she doubted it.

InuYasha's home was located in the middle of a secluded forest. There was bound to be an echo. She'd make sure that the next time she planned to sneak out of the house without InuYasha's notice, she'd map out her escape route…

Kagome had decided to do a little pre-wedding gift hunting for InuYasha. The last time she'd snuck out, it had been during the new moon. She'd made the excuse of grocery shopping so that he wouldn't suspect what she was up to…

_InuYasha paced the large outside patio. His bare feet didn't register the freezing temperatures of the early December air. He'd been pacing and grumbling to himself for the past two hours, since he'd realized that Kagome had left in the middle of the night for reasons not yet clear._

"_Damn bitch," he mumbled irritably. "Leave it to her to leave in the middle of the fucking night."_

_It didn't help that the new moon was tonight. His demon senses had receded leaving him human. Knowing Kagome, she had probably waited until he had accidentally dozed off to sneak away._

_Holding his hands out in front of him, he glared at them. Demon claws gone, he was left with blunt human finger nails, along with his human black hair, devoid of his usual dog ears._

"_Damn new moon," he grumbled again, "stealing my fucking senses."_

_If it wasn't for the new moon, he would've been able to hear her leave, sensed her presence thinning. InuYasha made a promise to himself to light into her ass when she returned._

"_InuYasha? What are you doing?"_

_InuYasha growled low in his throat. Spinning around he came face to face with Kagome, arms laden with grocery bags._

"_Where the _fuck _have you been?" he bellowed even more irritated that he hadn't been able to sense her aura._

_Kagome rolled her eyes at the hanyou's bark. Brushing past him, she ignored the loud warning growl emitting from him._

"_I went to the store," she said simply. Balancing the bags, she turned the door knob and entered into the warm house._

"_Wench! It's 10:30 at night! What the hell did the store have that I ain't got?"_

_Making her way to the kitchen with InuYasha tailing her, she sighed._

"_InuYasha, stop yelling! Do you want to wake everyone up?" she hissed._

_InuYasha gave her an incredulous stare. "That ain't got nothing to do with why you were out this late!"_

_Slipping out of her coat, Kagome set to work pulling groceries out of the bags. "InuYasha, will you help me? There are a lot of things that need to be put away."_

_Leveling a stubborn glare at Kagome for completely ignoring his questions, he growled._

"_Fine," she sighed, giving in. "I went to the store."_

"_I know that, idiot! What the fuck were you doing at the store this late?"_

"_I was shopping."_

"_Oi!"_

"_If you help me put away these groceries, I'll tell you."_

_Sniffing curiously at the bags, but complying, he reached into one of the large bags and pulled out a jug of milk and a dozen eggs._

'This is what she went to the store for? Fucking eggs and milk!'

'Oh stop whining. She came back didn't she?'

'Oi, whose side are you on?'

"_InuYasha, did you hear me?"_

_Shaking his head, he replied intelligently, "Huh?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Kagome repeated her question. "I asked if you were hungry."_

"_Oh, now you're worried if I'm hungry."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I was hungry when you left, bitch."_

"_You were sleeping when I left, InuYasha."_

"_No I wasn't!"_

"_Yes you were," she countered, reaching into the nearest bag. To InuYasha's surprise, she pulled out a packet of ramen. "And if you must know, I went to get some food for you, as well as for the house."_

_Stifling the urge to roar at the simplified answer, InuYasha dragged his hand across his face._

"_That's what we have cooks for, baka!"_

_Frowning, Kagome turned around and waved the unopened package at him. "Yeah, well, I didn't want anyone to go to the trouble when I could've done it myself."_

_InuYasha growled. "Feh, stupid girl. It could've waited till tomorrow. You didn't have to go out into the cold-ass air for fucking eggs and milk._

_Kagome grinned and dropped the ramen into a pot of boiling water. So he was worried after all. She did fell guilty for sneaking out on the new moon, though. And she had brushed his hair—despite his protest—inducing him into an unwanted sleep so she was able to sneak out._

'Not that he'll ever know that, though.'

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, InuYasha. I was only trying to earn my keep."_

_The hanyou snorted. "Your keep is with me, not with the damn elements."_

_Kagome just smiled._

Yes, indeed, it had been a cover. Why else would she go to the store at 10:30 at night? Between the Thanksgiving holiday, Rin's pregnancy, and Sango's issues with Miroku, she hadn't had enough time to buy anything for her hanyou.

However, she hadn't really known what to get InuYasha, anyway. He never accepted gifts from anyone, especially her. He'd told her that all he wanted to do was to marry her in order to complete their bond, attaching them together forever.

She smiled at the thought.

'_Oh, InuYasha…'_

She'd tried the local jewelry store, but he'd told her to return the fourteen-karat watch she'd bought him. InuYasha had huffed, grumbling about how he didn't need some metal contraption constricting his wrist for the sake of telling time.

He had a built-in time-teller, as he'd told her while shoving the bag back into her hands.

She'd tried the shoe department, but InuYasha had scowled at the 'foot-demons', complaining about the way the shoes "devoured" his earth-hardened feet. He'd even threatened to use the _Kaze-no-Kizu _on the tennis shoes.

Finally, after many, many hours of contemplation, and help from Ayame over the phone, she'd come up with the perfect gift. She was sure InuYasha would like it.

After all, didn't he like anything that had to do with battle?

Reaching inside the bag, she ran her finger across the _Shinken, _the old sword she's purchased for InuYasha at the antique store owned by one of her grandfather's closest friends. She's felt the energy coursing from the ancient sword, calling to her.

The cold metal hummed beneath her fingertip, accepting her. For some reason, something about the sword's reaction spurned a sense of…maternity from her.

'_I wonder…'_

"Damn it! Kagome!" InuYasha's gruff voice rang out in the still air.

Kagome stilled, then dashed behind the large pillar to her right, out of InuYasha's sight…hopefully.

"Get your ass out here right now, dammit!"

Kagome bit her lip and berated her clumsiness. He'd heard the watering pot after all. She stilled completely.

Silence…

The sudden silence unnerved Kagome.

Frowning, she peeked around the pillar. Seeing nothing but the chilled mist rising off of the ground, Kagome let out a sound of relief at the disappearance of InuYasha's form and voice, which signaled his departure back into the house.

"Maybe he figured he imagined it," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"Not fucking likely."

Jumping with surprise, Kagome opened her mouth to scream at the abrupt voice directly behind her ear, but was caught off guard by the firm hand that had clamped itself over her mouth, efficiently thwarting her attempt.

"What the hell are you doing! Where were you!" Removing his hand from her mouth, InuYasha glared at Kagome through molten crystals of hanyou fury.

"Well!"

"InuYasha? I—I though you'd gone back inside! How'd you—,"

"That's not important! Just answer my damn question!"

Bristling at the commanding tone of InuYasha's voice, Kagome yelled back, "It's none of your business where I've been!"

_Although_ she was technically wrong. It _was _his business since it _did _concern him. In fact, he was the_ center_ of her business. But Kagome ignored that.

"The hell it ain't!"

"You're not my father! I don't have to answer to you!"

InuYasha growled low in his throat. Here he was worrying over his mate, wondering if she'd been hurt, or raped, or beaten, or…worse. And she had the _balls_ to yell at _him_?

He'd just gotten back after three hours of searching for her, when he'd gratefully gotten a hold of her scent and followed her to the patio. But he'd seen her get out of her car from his newly gained perch on the roof. He'd even seen her duck behind the pillar when he'd called her name.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I've been looking for you for hours!" InuYasha growled.

Poised to growl back, Kagome suddenly softened, as she always did, at the worried tone that had entered InuYasha's voice. "You were…worried? About me?"

InuYasha huffed at the question. "Feh. As if _I _worry. Why would I worry about _you_?"

"So you weren't worried?"

"Oh, I was worried alright. I was worried that I was gonna starve because my Ramen wasn't ready when I came down to eat it!"

Kagome gritted her teeth against the tears she knew were getting ready to surface. "What's that supposed to mean! You could've gotten Satomi or Ginko or any of the other cooks to make it for you! Why do I have to do it?"

Throwing the bag with the sword in it, and relishing the grunt that sounded as it made contact with his stomach, Kagome sped to the door. Trying to hide her frustrated tears, she called over her shoulder, "By the way, that's for you!"

InuYasha winced at the sharp slam Kagome left in her wake as she stormed into the house. Damn it all.

Opening the bag, he pulled out the _Shinken _encased in its scabbard. Registering the pulse of recognition from the blade, he remembered why he had it forged in the first place.

In hopes of marrying Kagome, and in retrospect optimism, siring a pup. He'd planned to give it to his first son.

Even though he rarely accepted gifts of any kind, Kagome had unwittingly given him the very thing he'd always wanted…besides her love and devotion, of course. By giving him the sword, she was accepting that she would give InuYasha his first pup.

It was only a matter of time before Kagome found the sword, in view of the fact that she was to be the pup's mother. It was only natural that the sword would accept Kagome.

'I'm starting to turn into the old man, telling the future,' he though, grudgingly admitting the truth about his father to himself.

The truth of the matter, however, was that he'd had some instinctual impulse to have the blade forged. He hadn't, at the time, known why he'd had this impulse, but he had. And if it was one thing that InuYasha did right, it was follow his instincts.

However, even doing this one thing right wasn't going to help him apologize to his mate.

"Damn it…Kagome…"

Cursing his luck, InuYasha sulked into his abode, broodingly trying to scrap together a plan to make Kagome forgive him for his big mouth.

On his way back inside, he also slated himself for realizing too late that the only reason he'd ever insulted Kagome about making his treasured Ramen was because he wouldn't touch the stuff if it was made by someone other than the one thing he treasured more than anything.

Her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Okay. First, take a deep breath; try to clear your mind," Miroku instructed.

Complying by closing her eyes, Sango breathed deeply, anticipating the telepathy practice. Settling into the loveseat of her living room, she tried not to slap Miroku as his hand inched closer to her thigh.

It'd been going very well, and despite having to slap Miroku constantly for trying to touch her, she'd made significant progress. Since he'd agreed to teach her, she'd learned how to partially shield her mind, communicate with Miroku, and she had even come to recognize that the little voice in her head wasn't just a little voice.

It was a piece of her previous life, a branch of her subconscious that had come to call itself her 'Nature'. Miroku had told her that he'd studied the concept as a separate subject when he'd first begun college. According to his research, everyone had a 'Nature'.

Hers was just more developed because of the given circumstances.

"Don't try anything weird, monk. Even though my eyes are closed, I can still kick your ass," she said lightly. Even though her excitement was nearly overwhelming, it wasn't so unbearable that she couldn't keep tabs on Miroku while he was out of her focus.

"Would I, Monk Miroku, ever do anything so audacious as to touch a lady without her consent?"

Sango opened a disbelieving eye. "That question better have been rhetorical."

Miroku grinned. "Of course not. Do you trust me?"

Sango bit her lip. Opening both eyes, she stared at Miroku, considering his question. It seemed so light of a question.

However, that one question held more weight than any other she'd ever known.

Did she trust Miroku?

'_Of course you do, damn it!'_ barked her nature. _'You've always trusted Miroku, lecher that he is. Even when he wasn't with you, you know you've always had that one connection.'_

'_Yes, but…oh, shut the hell up!'_

'_You know I'm right, though.'_

"Well?"

Sango looked up. "What?"

Miroku's face turned serious. Sango realized that that face didn't suit him.

"Do you trust me?"

Sango swallowed hard, suddenly becoming nervous. "I—I guess I do."

Miroku shook his head. "No. There can be no 'guessing'. You have to be sure. If you're not, you could ultimately hurt yourself."

Sango froze. Miroku seemed so serious. Did she really want to got through with this?

'_Maybe I should stay the way I am,'_ Sango thought to herself.

'_Maybe you should. But when did Sango the Demon Exterminator become such a coward?'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_A/N: _

_This chapter was definitely longer than the last one, I hope _

Reviews

_---x Tommy x S x (Thank you!)---DarkMaidenTerri---Angel Of Lavender (nn)---Aki-Enjeru---O.oCharmedAnimeGirlo.O---mylovemiroku---And all other reviewers! Much love!_

Thankies to all my reviewers! Love you guys!

Final Deliberation: InuYasha:

'_Damn…'_

_Links:_

_DeviantArt: This has all of the mentioned above (Except for 'Da Crew'):_

_http(colon)(slash)(slash)mirsaninukag(dot)deviantart(dot)com/ _

_Sheezyart: I don't particularly like this site very much. It's confusing in some ways and some of the people on there can be a little harsh in commenting. It is a good site though. However it doesn't contain nearly as much of my stuff as DeviantArt:_

_http(colon)(slash)(slash)aer(dot)sheezyart(dot)com_

_Just make sure you insert dots where the (dot)'s are!_

_All characters from InuYasha are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. This applies to any and all chapters of My Life, My Love._


	19. Ultrasonic Interpretations

:Chapter 17:

:Ultrasonic Interpretations: 

When_ had_ she become such a coward? Her nature was right.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Miroku. She trusted him with her life, even though she hadn't had contact with him for over five centuries. However, that time justified everything that was happening now. Even after the passage of birth, life, and death, Sango _knew_ she trusted Miroku with all her heart.

The cowardice of her behavior bothered her, and she wasn't sure if it was from the lack of knowledge that she would be completely unharmed by this mind bending process. The fearfulness came from knowing that trusting someone meant one of two things: living in complete harmony, or, as in her case many times, in complete and utter misery.

"I trust you Miroku. You know I do."

The smile that spread across Miroku's face was an instant nerve-calmer, a relief from that hard-edge knife of a face he'd pulled earlier.

"I'm glad," he returned.

"It's just—"

"You're afraid that this will all end badly. That all of this is just another map to your misery and woe, right?"

Sango's eyes widened. "How'd you…?"

Miroku tapped his temple with a grin. "Comes in handy, wouldn't you say?"

Sango grimaced. "Not really."

"Look Sango," Miroku ventured, taking her hand. "I can't make you do this, and you don't have to if you don't want to. It's just an easier way for us to have a relationship, like the one we used to have."

"I never said I wanted to be in a relationship with you, monk. You're reading too far into this."

"Am I?" With a torturous grin, Miroku lifted her hand to his mouth. Flicking his tongue across her palm, he watched as she gave an involuntary jerk.

"That's not funny," came Sango's labored reply. What was it about that tongue of his?

"I think it's hilarious."

"Why the hell would you think something like that is funny?"

Opting for the pads of her fingertips instead of her palm this time, Miroku alternated between sucking and talking.

"I think—it's funny—that you think—you can—fool me—with that—punk attitude—of yours."

Sango, at this point in delicious time, was trying very hard not to moan at the way her fingers were tingling at the contact. She couldn't figure out why she couldn't slap him for his invasive behavior.

"I think…you should stop…Miro…ku…"

"I think you're right, Sango." However, contradictory to this obvious statement, his lips caressed a path up her arm, somehow finding the most sensitive spots.

"I said—"

"I know very well what you said, Sango."

"Then why aren't you stopping?"

Reaching the junction between her shoulder and her neck, Miroku continued to lick and, to a mixture of Sango's pleasure and alarm, nibble. "Have you forgotten who we are?"

Failing to resist the urge to moan, Sango muttered a broken, "No."

"I think you have."

Sango, disappointed at the abrupt halt in the sweetness that was pouring from his mouth, turned a heavy-lidded gaze on Miroku, who tried not to explode in his pants at the sex-up look that was refracting in her eyes.

"Whaddya mean?" Came her lazy reply.

Miroku stood up, not bothering to cover the erection he knew was completely visible.

"Nothing. Let's get some sleep."

'_Damn that infernal noise.'_

Sesshoumaru stood rigidly beside Rin in the large hospital room, awaiting the doctor's return. He wanted to crush the ultrasound machine that was creating those deafening beeps.

"You know, Sesshy, you can leave if you want. I understand that the hospital always bothers you."

"A human could never understand a youkai, even if it wanted to."

Rin's nose wrinkled. She pointed at Sesshoumaru, "Well, _this _human understands that _that _youkai is hurting."

He regarded her lightly. "This Sesshoumaru does not 'hurt'."

Rin giggled. "Okay, Mister Tai-Youkai, sir. I guess you're just ripping a hole in the wall for no reason then?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. Glancing down, he came to the realization that he had in fact been clawing the wall in an attempt to block out the hospital noise.

He'd make sure that the next time he had a hospital built, he'd put in sound buffers.

Rin giggled again, poking at her belly. "It's hard to believe that there's a mini-Sesshy in there."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the ultrasound monitor. Rin didn't know it, but her pregnancy was not like any regular pregnancy. He could make out a definite fetus, and it was rapidly developing.

He knew that a normal human pregnancy lasted for at least nine months. What he also knew was that because Rin wasn't pregnant with a human child, but a youkai instead, her gestation would be significantly shorter. Rin would be delivering his pup within the next five months.

"Come here Sesshy."

Sesshoumaru considered Rin. "You dare to make demands to the Tai-Youkai of the West?"

Rin nodded seriously. "Of course. There's no one else in here."

The simplicity of it all. Sesshoumaru's lips twitched at the cleanliness of Rin's spirit. She didn't have a clue at all.

He moved to stand in front of her sitting form atop the hospital bed. Staring at her, he grunted.

Rin grinned and pulled his head to her chest in a warm hug. "Sesshy, I don't like it when you hurt yourself."

Sesshoumaru inhaled that soft scent, almost forgetting about that blasted 'beep, beeping' in the back of his mind. For the first time all day, his tenseness drained away. "I told you before, woman. This Sesshoumaru does not 'hurt'."

Rin idly ran her fingers through Sesshoumaru's hair, marveling at the way it slid through her fingers like a silver trickle of water. "Sesshy, I want you to go home. I know that beepy noise is bothering you."

So she wasn't completely clueless. That noise was rapidly fraying his nerves. But that didn't mean he was leaving anytime soon.

"Mates don't leave each other," he muttered into her breasts before pulling away and letting the icy composure slip back into place.

"But Sessy—"

"Be quiet woman. The doctor has arrived."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**A/N: **_

_I know, I know, a very short chapter. But gimme a break! 10th grade high school is hard! Especially when you go to the top one in the nation _

**Reviews**

Thankies to all my reviewers! Love you guys!

**Final Deliberation: Sesshoumaru:**

'_Mini-Sesshy…?'_

_All characters from InuYasha are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. This applies to any and all chapters of My Life, My Love._


	20. Apologetically

:Chapter 18: 

:Apologetically:

"Open the door Kagome."

"I don't think I will."

"Open the damn door!"

"No."

InuYasha growled, sending a billowing jet of steam into the cold air. At least he looked like the bull he felt like at being locked out of his own house. He'd tried to pick the lock with his claw, but Kagome, being on the other side of the door, locked it back each and every time the lock gave way.

Sure, he'd screwed up and yelled at her over the stupid Ramen again, but she didn't have to lock him out in the fucking cold.

"Oi, you think you can lock me out of my own house, woman?"

"What do you think?" was the reply from the other side of the door.

"No!"

"Wanna bet?"

"That's it!" InuYasha gripped the doorknob and yanked.

He grinned evilly as the door flew off of its hinges and fell in a splintered heap at his feet. Snorting dust from the wreckage, he peered into the darkened house, his eyes adjusting instantly to the loss of moonlight from outside.

So she was hiding, huh?

"I'll sniff you out, bitch! You can't hide forever!"

He inhaled deeply.

Nothing.

Surprised at the lack of Kagome's scent, he inhaled again and sneezed realizing that she'd sprayed some sort of perfume, probably to mask her scent. It didn't smell bad, he noted.

But it wasn't Kagome.

Cursing angrily, he realized that he wasn't going to find her through his sense of smell. At that insight, his ears instinctually rotated, picking up each and every sound they could.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump…_

Her heart.

InuYasha chuckled. He could hear her heart beating frantically in the other room. Nine times out of ten, she'd locked the door, turned out all of the lights, and sprayed that shit throughout the house.

'_Probably buying herself some time to escape form me,'_ he thought with a fanged grin. _'Not that she could, though.'_

Padding silently to the winding staircase, he sniggered to himself. Surely she didn't think she could keep herself hidden for long?

"When I find her, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. Then I'm gonna kill her," he grumbled to himself.

Reaching the top of the staircase, his tuned his ear onto the internal beacon that revealed Kagome's location in the giant house. His ears told him that she was in one of the rooms in the west wing.

Turning to move into the west wing, his heart skipped a beat. A strong surge of energy pitched itself through his body, awakening every nerve in his body. His mind registered the fact that she'd erected a barrier.

'_What the hell?'_

Speeding to one of the rooms, he attempted to mangle the door, like the first one. His arm was thrown back violently by a jolt of spiritual energy. She was trying to keep him out.

"Dammit all, Kagome, open this door now!"

"Go away, InuYasha! I don't want to see you right now!"

"I don't give a rat's ass! Open up now!" he barked, pounding on the door. He ignored the sharp sear of the barrier as it bit into his arm, angrily watching as purple and blue sparks sprayed from the site of impact and illuminated the door.

"No!"

"Don't make me get Tetsusaiga!"

Silence.

"Open it!"

"If you bring that sword anywhere near this door, I'll purify the life out of you!"

That stopped InuYasha mid-pound. Would she really do that? Maybe if she was mad enough…

He softened. "Kagome…"

"Leave me alone!"

InuYasha's ears flattened against his skull at her shrill yell. Yeah, she was _definitely_ pissed enough to purify his ass, that was for sure.

'_And it's all my fault,'_ he thought ruefully, feeling guilty.

"Kagome, I…uh…I'm…"

He growled in frustration and turned his back on the door. Why was it that whenever he tried to apologize for his mouth, he stammered like an idiot?

His heart skipped again, signaling that she'd finally let the barrier down. She cracked the door.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha's ears twitched as he turned to peer inside. He sniffed.

'_That perfume ain't as strong in there, but I smell something else. It smells like…salt?'_

Staring into the darkness at Kagome, his eyes picked up the subtle streaks of tears. Not only that, he could smell the anger and frustration peeling off of her soul and into the air in aggravated waves of silent motion.

Once again, he'd made her cry.

"Kagome…"

She sniffed and swiped at her eyes, trying to wipe away the evidence. "What?"

"Can—can I come in?"

Kagome shrugged and stepped away from the door. "It's your home. You can go anywhere you want to."

InuYasha grimaced. That stung his spirit, the way she'd said that statement so…lifelessly.

He stepped into the room, not bothering to turn the lights on. "Kagome, I didn't mean to…uh…hurt your feelings."

Kagome smiled through the dark. "You don't have to apologize, InuYasha. I understand that I'm in your way most of the time. I know I'm a burden."

'_Burden? Where the hell'd she come up with that shit?'_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome smiled again. "Well, you're always yelling at me for something. And I never make your Ramen when you want me to."

InuYasha winced. He did tend to yell at her on a heavy occasion. And he was always complaining that he was starving if she didn't make Ramen when he wanted…

"Kagome, you're not a burden to me. You know that."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I am. I understand that now."

InuYasha was beginning to get nervous. "What does that mean?"

"It means that maybe I should move out."

InuYasha nearly erupted. "What?!"

"InuYasha, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, bitch! What the hell is this, you moving out?!"

"InuYasha—"

"You're not moving out, Kagome! And don't even _think_ about sneaking out!"

Kagome's temper flared, despite her sadness at having to come to the realization that maybe she was more trouble than she was worth to InuYasha. She believed that they were destined to be together in the end, of course. But maybe they should wait a little longer to be together.

"You're not my father!"

"I don't have to be your damn dad to know that you're not leaving!"

"I can do what I want, InuYasha! I'm not your puppet! You think you can scare me by raising your voice?"

Kagome's breath left her in a rush of air as InuYasha grabbed her by her upper arms and slammed her into the wall, hoisting her above the ground. She didn't have time to think before he crushed her lips to his in a desperate kiss.

His tongue invaded her mouth in a way she always thought impossible. She squirmed trying to push him away before she started to sob at the raw emotion behind his actions, but to no avail. InuYasha had clamped her against he wall with his own body and wouldn't budge.

Kagome knew she couldn't fight him, even if she wanted to. So instead, she kissed him back, moaning at the fang that brushed her lip. She thought that it was amazing that even though they were in the middle of an argument, he could find a way to make her blood boil form lust. She felt him relax above her as she stroked his hair, trying to reassure him.

Pulling away, InuYasha leaned his forehead against hers, muttering incoherent sentences and phrases.

Breathing hard, Kagome noticed that his grip on her arms hadn't relaxed. In fact, it'd gotten tighter.

"I—InuYasha?"

He was growling softly, sounding dangerously close to a possessive dog.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"You can't—" he growled.

"I can't what?"

He shook his head. "You can't…leave me…Kagome…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "I'm not going to leave you, InuYasha. I just think that we need some time apart. That's all."

"No!"

Kagome sighed and kissed his cheek. "You're being a baby, InuYasha."

"Baka!"

"Who do you think—"

InuYasha sniffled so meagerly that she wasn't sure he'd did it at all. She glanced at his ears to be sure. They were smashed against his skull, as if protecting his brain from something. Her temper dissolved instantly.

"Baka!" he repeated angrily. "Why can't you see it?!"

Kagome's eyes welled up. She hadn't expected such a violent reaction from him. She expected him to yell at her and somehow convince her to stay. She'd even anticipated him to punch something. But she hadn't expected him to cry and call her an idiot.

"See what, InuYasha?"

"Dammit! Don't play dumb with me bitch!"

"What's your problem?! What are you—"

"I NEED YOU, KAGOME!"

Kagome stilled completely at the power in his exclamation. "I know."

InuYasha shook his head again. "No! You don't fucking understand anything!"

"I understand that we're meant to be together and if we're separated, we'll both die, InuYasha! I do understand!"

InuYasha's grip loosened. "No! It—it…goes deeper than that, woman!"

Kagome became worried. "How?"

"I can't live, Kagome."

"I just said—"

"I know what you just said!" He growled and released her, letting her slide slowly to the ground.

"InuYasha, I think you misunderstood me."

"I didn't misunderstand anything!"

"Then why are you acting like it's the end of the world if I give you some space?"

"Because it will be the end of the world! Mine, dammit!"

Kagome had a sudden epiphany. She wasn't sure if it was her Priestess powers kicking her empathy into overdrive or if she just suddenly remembered the fact that his entire life, InuYasha was always being left behind. He was left behind by his father when he died protecting his mother, his mother, when she died after giving birth to him, and Sesshoumaru, when he rejected his own brother. All when he was still very young. He thought she was going to leave him…forever.

Like they did.

"Oh, InuYasha…I—I didn't realize…"

He chuckled darkly. "Of course you didn't. No one ever does."

Righteous anger filled Kagome at that moment. Reaching over, she slapped him hard. So hard, her entire arm stung with the shock.

InuYasha head snapped to the side. "Bitch! What the hell was—"

She slapped him again, this time on the other cheek.

"Why would you think something like that?!" she shrieked.

InuYasha snarled. "What's with the hitting?!"

"How could you think I didn't care about you?! I've always cared about you!" A tear slipped from her eye. "I'm not your relatives, InuYasha!"

InuYasha regarded her. "I know."

"I'd never leave you, not in a million years!"

"Then why'd you fucking say that you were moving out?!"

"To give you some time to consider this relationship! I mean, I'm obviously not good enough!"

"What the—where the hell'd you hear that?!"

"I'm always getting on your nerves and annoying you, I never make your food when you tell me to—"

"Forget the damn Ramen! I don't care about that right now!" He swiped a tear from Kagome's eye and pulled her to his chest, nuzzling her head, effectively dousing both their flamed tempers.

"InuYasha…"

"I'm sorry, okay? You know how hard it is for me to apologize—even to you. I screwed up, alright? Just stop crying."

Kagome looked up at InuYasha. He looked so…desperate. Even if he _did_ know that she'd never leave him just to hurt him, he seemed determined to keep her near him.

"I'm…sorry too."

"I don't want to fucking lose you, Kagome. I can't even go one Kami-forsaken day without seeing you."

"Me either. I'm so sorry InuYasha. If you really want me to stay, I won't go anywhere. I won't leave."

"You won't?"

She smiled. "Never."

He rumbled happily and nuzzled her hair again. "Good, cause I'll never stop being hungry."

:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:0:

_**A/N: **_

_This was a little longer I hope Just thought I'd do some Inu/Kag for this chapter, since a lot of people wanted to know what happens each and every time InuYasha opens his fat mouth. _

**Reviews**

Thankies to all my reviewers! Love you guys!

**Final Deliberation: Kagome:**

'_I'll never leave this hanyou. Not in a million years'_

_All characters from InuYasha are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. This applies to any and all chapters of My Life, My Love._


	21. To Realize

**:Chapter 19:**

**:To Realize:**

**A/N:**

**Not really sure if it's a lemony chapter, but I know it's not PG. The 'real version' of this chapter is on MediaMiner (dot) org. Go to my bio page to get it.**

Sango woke as the sun streaming into her bedroom had risen into the sky: in stages. First, she registered warmth, a pulsating heat that made her feel the calmest she could remember feeling in a long time.

Then, she felt, rather than heard, Miroku's quiet breathing underneath her. It didn't occur to her that she should remove his arm from around her waist, or that she should roll off of his chest and uncurl herself from the cat-like ball she was in.

Why…she didn't know. But what she did know was that she felt ridiculously safe and unreasonably comfortable nestled underneath Miroku's chin, felt content just to be able to hear the air flow through his throat, signaling his life.

She wasn't sure how or why she's came to sleep in the same bed with him. Perhaps it was that way he had of seducing her without touching her. They were soul mates, after all. But, even with this knowledge, she knew it had something to do with this damn connection they had between them.

At least she now knew Miroku hadn't been lying to her this entire time.

She cursed him for that. At least if he had been lying, she could formulate an excuse as to why her body wouldn't listen to her when he was nearby.

But, blaming him for something he could control was entirely different than blaming him for something he couldn't. While she knew their minds had a lot to do with the situation, Sango knew it was also he body's response to him, that instinct that had been engraved into her so longs ago. That, she knew, was the reason why her body vibrated from the inside out whenever he came within ten feet of her. Damn her traitorous body…

She carefully lifted her head and tilted back, mindful not to wake him up, and stared into his face.

'_How does he manage to act like a hellion when he's awake, but then have the audacity to look like a Kami-forsaken angel when he sleeps?' _she thought with a sardonic smile.

Before she could stop to think, she raised her arm and traced his face with her fingers. They followed a delicate course from his hairline to his eyes, those angelic depths that held demonic pleasures and promises.

'_For you…'_ a voice whispered.

Entranced, she touched each eyelid as if she'd never seen one, as if the thick eyelashes that protruded from the tips were some cynosure that called to her spirit. Her fingers continued to glide downward, past his nose. When she reached his lips, she froze.

'_So soft,' _she thought unexpectedly. She traced his upper lip, felt the ridges and dips of it. She knew she'd never find another pair of lips like Miroku's as long as she lived. They were, she thought, uniquely his.

She moved to touch his bottom lip, and when she did, she had the unreasonable urge to kiss him. She jolted with the thought, and then felt disgusted, as if her reaction was an abomination to her mind. She knew it was only her body, those instincts kicking her in the ass. And yet, she knew that just as those reactions she always had were natural, they'd take some getting used to. The urge raced through her again as Miroku's tongue quickly but noticeably ran across his bottom lip.

'_Do it!'_ he nature cheered.

Sango hesitated. _'I want to, but…'_

'_But?! But what?! Kiss him! He's right there, damn it!'_

'_What if he wakes up?'_

Her nature snorted. _'Then he'll wake up! He's your husband, and you know it. Besides, you know if he does wake up, which he will, he'll just kiss you back.'_

Scowling, Sango grudgingly admitted that her nature was right. The worst that could happen would be for him to wake up and laugh at her. And if he did that, she'd kick his ass and _really _give him something to laugh about.

She touched her lips to his, not enough to wake him, but just enough to assure her nature that she could do it without her brain melting at the contact.

Miroku had woken up when he sensed Sango had. She didn't know it, but as she'd begun to unlock the mysteries and secrets of their connection, her mind was becoming increasingly synchronized with his. If she thought of something, and her defenses weren't up, he'd sense it automatically.

It came as a surprise to him, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, he thought, and mentally chuckled as her thoughts of him as a hellion drifted into his mind, it gave him a great advantage in trying to help her remember that they belonged together. When she began to hesitate around him, he had only but to dip into her mind and retrieve what he wanted. As devious as it seemed, it was necessary.

He'd kept his eyes closed for the better part of her little exploration. He didn't mind, but rather enjoyed the slight pressure of her fingertips on his face, despite the fact that everywhere she touched, his nerve endings were practically going nuclear. And he damn near almost had to bite his tongue to prevent him from giggling out loud as she ran her fingernail across his eyelid.

But when she'd found her way to his lips…

The heat of her skin seemed to increase ten-fold as she'd damn near fondled his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if he should 'stay asleep' or if he should 'wake up'. He'd picked up on her nature, the culmination of her old self, telling…no—demanding—that Sango kiss him. That was when he made his decision: he'd pleasantly kept his eyes closed, just to wait and see if she'd heed her nature.

And then, when she'd covered his mouth with her own…

He'd seen the Northern Lights beneath his closed eyelids. Right there, when she'd cautiously pressed her lips to his, seemingly as a mere test of her control, his had snapped.

Before his actions could wind their way into his fog-ridden brain, he'd flipped her over and deepened the kiss.

Sango's surprised gasp had only serviced to fan that proverbial flame, that hell-consuming fire that wouldn't go out. That gasp, he thought, was the key to her undoing, as well as, he realized, his own. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and all but shuddered at the sweetness of the crevices in it, that distinct flavor that his mind simply computed as: Sango.

When her surprise had faded, and her defenses fell completely away, she gave a throaty moan and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He couldn't stop now even if he'd wanted to.

He knew what she was feeling.

It was love.

Love: that sneaky little emotion that had a tendency to kick you in the ass when you weren't looking. He knew it. And he knew that if he knew it, she would too.

Sango sobbed out of desperation, and fear, and love. She pleaded with him to stop, to slow down, to leave her to herself, anything to make him stop loving her.

But it wasn't enough.

Miroku was relentless.

_**A/N:**_

**Reviews**

Thankies to all my reviewers! Love you guys!

**Final Deliberation: Miroku:**

'_So she thought she could kiss and get away with it…'_

_All characters from InuYasha are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. This applies to any and all chapters of My Life, My Love._


	22. Plotted

:Chapter 20:

:Plotted:

Rin frowned into the full-sized mirror, hands running curiously across her rounding abdomen. She was definitely showing now, she was sure. It seemed that with each passing day, she got bigger, rounder, and increasingly uncomfortable with herself. Being pregnant was a Kami-sent; that much she knew. And she had to admit that she was proud of her baby, who seemed so strong of a fetus inside of her. She could feel it pulsing softly with demonic strength and welcomed the sensation, smiling when it reminded her of her stubborn Sesshoumaru. It made her feel safe when he wasn't around and sometimes it even tickled.

But then there was morning sickness. She'd found out about that the hard way. She giggled when she remembered a particularly gruesome incident during her first month of pregnancy when she'd barely made it to the toilet bowl in an effort to keep Sesshoumaru's immaculate floors as they were.

And the _cravings_…ugh. Things such as chocolate-covered ham, under-ripe fruit, and fried cookies were just a small variety of…what _could _be considered as foods that were on Rin's menu.

As of late, her hormones were quickly running insane. She cried over the smallest things, which, she thought with a whimper, annoyed the youki out of Sesshoumaru. He never said anything but…

And right now, her head was on the verge of exploding on her shoulders. It pounded and throbbed and spun, things that she endured, but with great difficulty. Was this part of the pregnancy? Was this really what she had waited all her life to experience?

"Rin."

Startled at the abrupt and commanding intonation of Sesshoumaru's voice, she spun around…and wished she hadn't moved so quickly. Dizzy, she shook her head, trying to clear it of the sudden fog that had descended upon her judgment.

Even when she felt she would topple over at any second, she wasn't surprised when a strong arm snaked out of thin air and hauled her into a warm, steel wall. Blinking rapidly, Rin giggled lightly at the concerned, yet unconcerned, look Sesshoumaru was giving her.

"Yes, Sesshy?" she answered.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Why were you staring so intently into that mirror?"

"I—I was just looking at myself," she said simply. "Just to be sure."

"Sure?"

"Yes. I—I just wanted to see if the rumor that 'a baby brings beauty to its mother' was true."

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly, confused. "Your beauty is constant, Rin. You need not worry about trivial affairs such as this."

Rin smiled warmly. "Really? Thank you, Sesshy."

"That ridiculous name—"

"Stays," she interrupted. "It stays. I like it."

"You dare to order me, human?"

Rin grinned mischievously. "Of course, Sesshy. Is that wrong?"

"It is if you wish to be near me. You will—"

Sesshoumaru sniffed lightly. A new scent wafted into the room, through the open window of his bedroom, three stories off of the ground. Inhaling again, he noted that the scent matched and belonged to a demonic aura—a dangerous one. No threat to him, of course, but to his pregnant mate and unborn pup…

Stifling a low growl and releasing a confused Rin, he stalked over to the open window Scanning the vast grounds of his estate, he let the growl roll. There was nothing on the ground, as far as location went. He didn't see anything in the surrounding trees, which was a good sign due to the fact that the trees would be an excellent hiding place for a killer to lurk.

So he scanned the skies, expecting a flying demon to come at him from nowhere. When he saw nothing, he scowled, irritated.

"Sesshy," sounded Rin's soft voice. "What's wrong? Is someone outside?"

"No," was his stiff reply. He'd get to the bottom of this later. But for now, there was no use in alarming Rin.

"Rin. Go lie down. In one of the other rooms."

"But why?"

"You are sick."

Rin seemed offended. "I am not! I'm fine! It's just a headache, Sesshy!"

Sesshoumaru shot her a steely-eyed glare. "Do as I say."

Rin, unaffected, shrugged. "Okay, Sesshy. But I'm hungry. I want…meat."

Sesshoumaru grinned slightly, fully aware that his pup would indeed be taking after him. Its nature was already leaning towards the bossy side, demanding that its mother nourish it with meat. "Very well. Tenkin, head of the cooks, will see to that. For now, you will lie down and sleep."

Rin giggled. "Okay." She rose on her toes and kissed Sesshoumaru's chin. "Thank you, Sesshy."

"Hmm," he replied distractedly.

:0:0:0:0:0:

From the thick shrubbery, a pair of dangerous green cat eyes leered at the previously occupied and elevated terrace. Long claws viciously shredded the trunk of a nearby tree, marking its donor's frustration. Damn that stupid excuse for a Tai-Youkai. Damn him and his nose. He'd nearly sniffed out his undoing.

Shimo swore as he rose from the thick grass-covered dirt, picking grass and specks of dirt off of his clothes. Slinking deeper into the forest-like surroundings, he grunted as he leapt into the trees and took off at a blinding speed, become no more than a blur to the naked eye.

"Damn Sesshoumaru, anyway," he growled to himself, quickly sweeping a low branch out of his path. "If it were up to me, he'd be dead already."

Exiting the forest, he streaked onto the top of a building and made his way into downtown Tokyo. Coming to a tall, corporate tower, he leapt through an open window, his demonic cougar reflexes absorbing the shock as he silently touched the ground.

Bowing towards a figure situated in a large chair located at the head of a long conference table, he muttered, "I've found him."

"Excellent," the figure chuckled.

"In addition, his human mate was present," eyes glinting, he glanced up. "And she's pregnant with his heir."

The figure chuckled darkly. "Were you discovered?"

Swallowing, Shimo decided to leave out the fact that Sesshoumaru had nearly sniffed him completely out. "No, sir."

"Even better."

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"May I ask why you wish for the death of Sesshoumaru and his mate?"

Dark eyes glared down the table at Shimo, making him regret even thinking the question. In the short time he'd known this human Moutomaru he'd never really feared him. Until now.

"As I've told you before, demon," came Moutomaru's steely voice. "I do not answer to the likes of you. You do what I want, when I want, and how I want it done. I then pay you, and you leave, happy to have lived another day serving me. Is that clear, Shimo?"

Shimo resisted the urge to gulp at the hard eyes that were drilling holes into his soul. To think that this human, with the darkly hued eyes and distant demeanor could frighten Shimo, the best assassin of the panther demon race. It was uncanny.

And completely irritating as well.

But, he knew that what Moutomaru lacked in physical or brute strength, he made up for it with his mind and cruel ambitions to crush all who opposed him. Shimo also knew that as brilliant of an assassin as he was, he was easily replaceable.

"Yes, Moutomaru-sama," he said, clipping the words off of his tongue.

Flicking his wrist, Moutomaru dismissed Shimo. "Good. In the meantime, I want you to do something else for me."

"Of course."

Moutomaru gave a cold grin. After plucking and lighting a cigar from his breast pocket, he blew a ring of smoke into the air, creating a sort of suspense for Shimo. "Why don't you go check on my old friend Sango?"

Shimo looked surprised. "Sango? The Demon Slayer?"

"That would be her."

Shimo gulped. "Uh…okay."

As he turned to leap back out of the window in which he entered, Moutomaru stopped him. "Oh, and Shimo?"

Shimo glanced over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"You wanted to know why I want the death of Sesshoumaru and his mate, did you not?"

"I did."

"Let's just say that he has certain…connections with Sango."

Shimo shrugged. "Okay."

Leaping out the window, Shimo shook his head. _'Stupid humans and their emotions.'_

:0:0:0:0:0:

"You do know I'm going to kill you, right?"

Miroku grinned at Sango through the dark. Of course he knew. He'd invaded her little bubble of defenses and had shaken her senses.

"You are? But why?" he asked, completely innocent.

Sango closed her eyes at the smile she knew was forming. "I didn't give you permission to—to—"

"Love you? _You_ didn't have to. Your body did all the work."

Sango rolled her eyes at his lewdly sweet comment. She had to admit, with a grudge, that he was right. She really didn't have any control over her body when his tongue had hit her.

"I think I should go to sleep. I _do_ have to work tomorrow."

Miroku ran a hand down her leg, challenging her. "Oh, really? Are you sure Sango?"

Refusing to shiver, she settled on nodding her head; forgetting that he couldn't see her in the darkness of her bedroom, save for the sliver of moonlight filtering in through the window. Judging by the moon's position, she guessed that it was probably four in the morning.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Heaving a long, pained sigh, Miroku conceded. "Very well."

As Sango turned over into her pillow, she heard him in her mind. _'Very well, for now Sango. But keep this in mind: I'm not finished with you yet.'_

'_Was that a threat, you animal?'_

'_Perhaps. You can never be too sure with animals.'_

She heard the grin in his message. Again, he was right. There was no sure way of telling what an animal was thinking.

Even if you could read its mind.

_**A/N: **_Moutomaru is back! Though you got rid of him, huh? Sorry it took so long for an update. I haven't forgotten about this story.

**Reviews**

Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys!

**Final Deliberation: Rin:**

'_Mini-Sesshy wants meat…'_

_All characters from InuYasha are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. This applies to any and all chapters of My Life, My Love._


	23. Change

:Chapter 20:

:Change:

Sango yawned for perhaps the fifth time in as many minutes. Scrubbing a hand over her face, she sighed.

She was completely exhausted. Not to mention hungry.

"This is ridiculous," she mumbled to herself as her stomach growled. "I've never felt so drained before."

'_True,'_ her nature replied, mocking her. _'But then again, you've never been kept awake like you were earlier this morning, either.'_

Sango blushed as her body pulsed to life for the umpteenth time. Miroku had kept her awake all morning with his hot hands and lava tongue. However, his words had been the most unsettling things yet, completely cool and collected. How he'd managed to speak of sex with such a calm demeanor, she'd never know.

Her heart rate sped up at the thought of his tongue on her, chipping away at her defenses as if they didn't matter. Countless times since arriving at the bookstore, her body had begun to throb without warning if she so much as thought about Miroku, let alone his body.

He was testing her, she was sure. And in the process, he was embedding himself deeper and deeper within her life.

She _could_ just kill him and rid herself of such annoyances; she'd informed him many times of that fact. She could do it quickly…cremate his body and scatter his ashes on the northern winter winds, never to be seen again. Oh yes. She could.

But, if she was honest with herself, she knew she wouldn't be able to do it. Such a thing would mean no more pleasurable moments for her. She wouldn't be able to concentrate with something like that hanging over her shoulder.

Selfish, yes, but, according to Miroku, she was completely entitled to such self-interest, being that they were soul mates…literally. If he died, then so would she.

That thought brought a wave of possessive instincts that unsettled her like nothing ever had or ever would. It had nothing to do with being selfish, though it might seem as if it did on the surface. Sango knew those instincts were there for a reason that completely exceeded selfishness.

She sighed again, this time in irritation at the direction her thoughts had began to take. "Damn. Stupid monk."

"You called, my love?"

She stiffened. Not from surprise due to his sudden appearance at her side, but from desire. Very _hot_ desire. Not her own, but his, wrapping around her body like a cocoon, cutting off the real world.

She closed her eyes as her body revved yet again. Completely unsettling, yet wholly satisfying.

She growled. "No. I did not call you, monk."

"Oh? I could've sworn I heard you calling my name. It was very loud, almost as if you were screaming it." Miroku's grin was devilish. "Or, perhaps it was a premonition of future…events?"

Sango blushed all the more, recognizing his jest. He was referring to her traitorous body. How embarrassing.

"There's no need to be shy about it, Sango, I've seen it all before."

"Damn it, stay out of my head!"

A middle-aged woman glanced sharply towards Sango, startled by her outburst. Sango winced. No control, whatsoever.

Miroku's eyes were sparking with humor. "Having a bad day?"

Sango glowered. "Damn you. You're the cause of all this, monk."

"Are you referring to this morning?" He licked his lips. "I had fun. What about you?"

Any moment, her face would burst into flames. She could feel it. "That's not funny. I had no control over what happened."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Isn't it?"

"Oh, not at all. At the very worst, you'll be reduced to the position of a sex slave, unable to tell me no."

Sango's mouth dropped open. Her mind ran over that statement and she refused to admit that the notion didn't sound half bad if Miroku were to be her master.

"Of all the—"

"Ah, ah, ah, Lady Sango. It would only be fair, wouldn't you say?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Instead of seeing the sparks of perverse humor she'd expected, she saw the tender gaze of a dedicated lover. "It would only be fair, seeing as how you've continued to bewitch me with your loveliness. I'm only looking to repay the favor."

"Miroku…"

Running a hand over and through her hair, he loosened a few strands from her usual high ponytail, setting them free to frame her face. "You have a customer."

He disappeared behind the wall that separated the employee's rest room from the main area of retail.

She stared after him, feeling the loss of heat as if she'd fallen into a heap of snow.

'_Why does he have to say the sweetest things? Why can't he just act like an ass? I know how to deal with those.'_

'_Because that's not what you want. You keep forgetting that Miroku is in tune with every conceivable part of you. Even the parts you wan to hide.'_

Her nature was right. Her defenses were becoming weaker, she knew that much. She knew that he recognized that fact and was working around them because, deep down, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, that's what she wanted: someone who wouldn't give up on her, no matter how much she pushed them away.

Turning, she faced the little boy who was waiting patiently in front of her, his blue eyes bright with innocence. He was barely tall enough to peer over the countertop at her, couldn't have been more than five or six years of age. "'Scuse me, lady," he said with a grin full of missing teeth. "How much money does this cost?"

Sango glanced down at the superhero comic book, and checked the back tag. One dollar and twenty-five cents.

"Fifty cents," she said, mustering a smile.

The boy's eyes widened, unaware of her lie. "Wow, really? That much?"

Reaching into his pocket, he unearthed a dime and four nickels. With a forlorn frown he said, "I only have this much, though."

"Deal." She held out her hand and accepted the five coins he dropped into her palm. After ringing up his book, she handed it to him, along with the thin, paper receipt. "Enjoy it!"

He gave her that same grin, a bit bigger this time. "Thanks, lady!"

She smiled sadly as the boy ran to his mother who was waiting patiently at the other end of the store. As the two exited through the door, she hoped that the boy could one day find his superhero. Like she'd found hers.

:0:0:0:0:

"I should go and get Shippo."

"Fuck Shippo."

"InuYasha! How can you say that?"

InuYasha buried his head deeper into Kagome's shoulder. Even if Naraku himself had suddenly appeared, he wouldn't have lifted his head. "Easy. Fuck the little runt."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I need to go and get him from my mother. I'm sure he's run her ragged with requests for candy."

"Kagome…"

"What?"

"Don't make me get up," he groaned. Inhaling, he sighed. "You smell too damn good."

Kagome jumped a bit. "I…I do? You really think so?"

"Hell yeah, I think so. You smell like mountain water and cinnamon." He licked her shoulder, making her shiver. "And you taste even better."

"You're kind, InuYasha. Even though you may not like it," she scratched his ear and felt the rumbled of a purr knock against her shoulder and run down her side.

"This isn't about being nice, damn it. I'm serious. You seriously smell too damn good."

Kagome glanced down at the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair, marveling at the quicksilver shine of it. Pure starlight. "I remember a time when you hated the way I smelled. You told me so many times that you couldn't stand my scent."

"I was lying, you know. Don't tell me you actually believed me?"

"At first I did. But then, when I got to know you, I realized that you could never say something like that and mean it the way you wanted me to believe."

"Humph." He fingered her hair, unaware that she was doing the same to him. "Your hair is getting longer."

"I know. I haven't trimmed it in a while."

InuYasha wasn't sure he should tell Kagome that she was beginning to look like Kikyo had when he'd last seen her. He knew it would make her upset and she'd probably go and chop off the newly grown tendrils.

"I imagine I'm beginning to look a bit like her, right?"

InuYasha froze. "I—I didn't say that!"

Kagome lifted a piece of her own hair. She twisted the lock in her fingers. "It's okay, InuYasha. I'm not mad."

He sniffed, twitching an ear. "Yeah, so what if you were? Nothin' I can do about it."

She smiled sadly. "I…I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable."

"Just cut it off. You want to, right?"

Kagome bit her lip. True, she did want to. Not only did she look like Kikyo, but it was becoming harder to wash her hair due to its length.

"I'm not going to. I...I think I like it like this. It's…prettier, I think."

InuYasha rose up from the bed onto his elbow to peer down at her. "What makes you say that?"

"I…I don't know."

"You'd better not be tryin' to make yourself look like her."

Kagome didn't answer. She'd always felt that Kikyo was somehow more beautiful than she was. Even though they looked almost exactly alike, Kikyo had an ethereal quality about her that Kagome knew she herself would never possess.

"I…hadn't thought about that."

"I picked you, you know. I chose you for a reason I never saw in Kikyo."

"What reason is that?"

InuYasha shrugged. A lock of silver hair fell of his shoulder and pooled on the mattress next to him. "You liked me for what I was. What I would always be. You weren't afraid of me, either, like everybody else was."

Kagome sat up, brushing brown hair from her face. Up until now, they'd been lazing around all morning, conversing lightly about various subjects. She didn't know what time it was or how long they'd been awake. Their clothes lay strewn about various places of the room, some even drooping from the southern post of the large bed they'd tumbled into the night before.

She was aware of his eyes searching her body for offense. "I was never afraid of you, InuYasha."

"I know that now. I kinda knew it then, too, I think. I didn't want to believe it though. I didn't want anybody's pity."

Kagome frowned. "I didn't pity you, either."

"I know. That's what I was rejecting. I got so used to takin' shit from everyone around me, that I didn't know what to do with the love you were giving me," he twitched his ear to get her attention. "Plus, you were the only other girl who liked these, besides my mother."

Smiling, she reached out and tugged his ear. "How could I resist these? You kept twitching them, too. Like a puppy."

InuYasha's face reddened. "I'm not a damn puppy."

Kagome's smiled warmed. "You're not anymore."

:0:0:0:0:

_**A/N:**_

_Oh, my God. I'm so sorry everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually sat down and forced myself to write it, because I knew I was getting too caught up in '_Caelestis'_ and _'The Rune of DawnEve'_. I had fun writing this._

**Reviews:**

**Melis2a**: _No, I haven't died. I've just been really busy. _------ **Kaoli water goddess**: _Moutomaru is Sango's ex-boyfriend. I haven't written about him in a while._------

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys!**

**Final Deliberation: Sango's Nature:**

'_Lava tongue, huh?'_

_All characters from InuYasha are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. This applies to any and all chapters of My Life, My Love._


End file.
